


deep in the sky

by rikkuriin



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: (actually he only has wolf ears so half-furry), Bestia - Freeform, Lama - freeform, M/M, Mentions of War, Slow Burn, Violence, and obviously angst, furry iori, hoshiboshi au, i'll add more characters, it's a serious fic but w/ gays, military riku, yes there are furries
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikkuriin/pseuds/rikkuriin
Summary: Su recién llegada a la base de la Capital de Lama solo podía suponer problemas. Luchando contra los imprevistos y todo tipo de misterios que se ciernen ante él, buscará una solución para sobrevivir a la misión más peligrosa a la que se haya podido enfrentar en el misterioso y salvaje planeta de Bestia.A veces solo hace falta una persona para que todo tu mundo cambie por completo. Solo que Erin aún no lo sabia.(**Updated. Real names modified -> hoshi meguri's)





	1. Lama

**Author's Note:**

> Desde que anunciaron este proyecto siempre he tenido muchas ganas de escribir algo como esto. En un principio quería hacer un One-shot para no complicarme demasiado la vida pero mi cabeza estaba tan rebosante de ideas que no le pareció que un One-shot seria suficiente para todo lo que tengo que contar.  
> Por lo que he decidió dividir el material que tengo escrito en diferentes capítulos y así hacer la historia más ligera y fácil de leer.  
> Intentaré no hacer muy larga esta historia así que espero que me sigáis hasta el final. Muchas gracias!!!

Un largo y extenso pasillo se alzaba ante su vista al paso que el sonido de sus pisadas se iba acelerando. El pulido suelo de mármol le dejaba apreciar todos los elementos de su alrededor con mayor precisión. Era nuevo en aquella base en Lama, pero sus funciones se mantenían iguales por lo que debía conservar su compostura de alto rango. Aun tenia un largo camino por recorrer hasta llegar a su destino, guiarse por sitios tan monumentalmente enormes no era su gran especialidad pero aquello parecía ser una situación de vital importancia por lo que no podía perderse.

 

Solo llevaba una semana en la nueva base, trabajar en la mismísima capital de Lama era algo que cualquier soldado que se prestase desearía, ya que en aquel planeta todo se regia por tu posición en la milicia real. Erin miró cuidadosamente a cada detalle que le rodeaba para no perderse ningún detalle. Las frías paredes de un negro mármol pulido en brillantes y rectas columnas le hacía sentir más pequeño e insignificante, pero al menos, para su suerte, el gran y extenso pasillo se encontraba casi tan desértico como las arenas de Eterno. Los lamaniamos eran conocidos por su rigorosa y meticulosa organización y control de la población y, por supuesto, sus vidas. Un planeta donde todo estaba regido por las ordenes militares no podía dejarse llevar por las puras emociones.

El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro a la vez que observaba por una de las ventanas de la base como el sol comenzaba a tomar el punto más alto, lo cual solo significaba una cosa; se estaba retrasando. La puntualidad era una de las máximas básicas que cualquier miembro del ejército lamaniamo debía cumplir.

 

-El General Orion me va a matar -murmuró para si mismo a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior. Solo hizo falta el impulso de no querer recibir un castigo por su tardanza para poder acelerar aún más el paso. Su cabeza aun daba vueltas a las órdenes que acababa de recibir; había sido trasladado al ejercito real de Lama como el estratega militar del general favorito del rey, aquello era más que un honor, significaba que si Lama entraba en guerra civil nuevamente, era su misión conducir a las tropas a una victoria.

 

Sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta del momento en el que logró llegar a su destino. Una amplia y colosal puerta con diferentes tramados y decoraciones se alzaba ante él, le costó unos segundos regresar de sus propios pensamientos para encontrarse cara a cara con los dos guardias reales que custodiaban la puerta.

-Nombre, apellido y división -dijo uno de los soldados postrados ante él, su voz sonaba clara y firme. Los nervios de Erin volvieron a hacerse con su cuerpo durante unos segundos pero solo fue unos instantes a continuación cuando consiguió abstraerse de su babia.

El muchacho tragó saliva y prosiguió -Erin, división real. He sido llamado por el Rey a la cámara de reuniones -su voz sonó levemente ahogada por la presión que aun había en su interior, aun no se encontraba del todo cómodo con un titulo militar tan elevado.

 

El soldado en frente de él arqueó una ceja a la vez que se giró a su compañero para hacerle un pequeño gesto de aprobación. Ambos empujaron levemente la puerta con una mano haciendo que ésta se abriese. A pesar de parecer una puerta realmente pesada, se abrió con facilidad dejando el camino libre para el pelirrojo.

- _Había oído que en la Capital eran muy serios pero no me imaginaba que tanto -_ pensó para sí mismo justo después de poner un pie al otro lado de la colosal entrada.

La vista que había al otro lado no le sorprendió tanto como pensaba que lo haría, era un amplio espacio distribuido en base a la enorme mesa circular de mármol que se hallaba en su centro, en ella podían verse diferentes personas sentadas a su alrededor con el mismísimo rey en su centro. Los enormes ventanales en la parte trasera de la sala dejaba entrar una cegadora luz que iluminaba las siluetas de todos los presentes.

Erin dio un par de pasos hacia el frente de la mesa arrodillándose ante el rey.

-Majestad. Es un honor poder servirle -dijo postrándose en el suelo con una rodilla en el suelo y la mano derecha encima de la parte izquierda de su pecho. A pesar de que no había llegado del todo tarde, podía sentir como todos los ojos se clavaban en su nuca, como si estuvieran analizando cada movimiento y parte de su cuerpo. Después de permanecer unos pocos segundos en esa posición, elevó su mentón para ver como el Rey le daba su aprobación con un ligero movimiento de cabeza; dándole a entender que ese era el momento para poder erguirse de nuevo.

 _-_ Tú. Novato. Te dije que llegases puntual -la voz del General Orion le respigó la piel desde la nuca hasta sus tobillos. Su profunda y autoritaria voz imponía a cualquiera y resonó como un trueno en la sala.

Erin dudó por unos instantes si era buena idea mantener contacto visual con su superior, no podía dejarse en ridículo en el que seria, seguramente, uno de los días más importantes de su vida. Tomando una larga y profunda inhalación; juntó ambos pies y postró su mano derecha en el pecho para dirigirse a Orion.

-Lamento mi imperdonable impuntualidad -tener que recibir un sermón delante del Rey era considerado la mayor deshonra para cualquier militar de alto rango que se prestase. La tensión en el ambiente le hizo sentir como una pequeña gota de sudor caía lentamente por su cuello, solo deseaba que pudiera unirse a la reunión lo antes posible sin más incidentes.

El General, aun de pie mirando atentamente a Erin con ambos brazos cruzados, dejó escapar una pequeña risilla.

-Siéntate. Estás temblando como un flan. Empecemos la reunión -dijo sin más dilación antes de sentarse de nuevo en su asiento e indicándole con la barbilla al pelirrojo que él hiciese lo mismo a su lado.

El pelirrojo deshizo su rígida postura y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el lugar indicado. La silla estaba unida al suelo y era del mismo material que la mesa. Debido al rango tanto del General como de él, estaban situados mucho más cerca del centro que el resto de militares allí presentes. Solo la guardia personal del monarca permanecía al lado paralelo a ellos.

 

El Rey, con una amable sonrisa, se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a los presentes.

-Como ya sabréis, la situación actual de Lama no es muy estable. Las tropas de los continentes del este están empezando a reorganizarse nuevamente y los conflictos afloran entre los rangos más bajos. Es ahora o nunca cuando debemos empezar a actuar para evitar otra Guerra civil.

A pesar de ser un tema delicado y que podía llevar al planeta en si a una nueva catástrofe, la suavidad de la voz del Rey tranquilizó y enfrió la mente de Erin.

 

Había oído hablar de la famosa Guerra civil que azotó Lama hace unos años, fueron conflictos internos por el poder que pusieron en juego la vida de miles de personas y acabó con otras tantas. El gran poderío militar y la fuerte fuente de metales preciosos y pesados daba aún más poder destructivo a una nación perfectamente preparada para una guerra. Gracias a la formación infantil y a la preparación militar obligatoria alcanzada a los quince años, hasta el más humilde minero sabia como coger un arma y moverse en un campo de batalla. Una guerra civil era algo verdaderamente difícil de tratar.

Aunque con la subida al trono del nuevo Rey, las revueltas y huelgas revolucionarias se habían apaciguado, los pequeños grupos de la zona más anarquista del planeta aún seguían causando problemas verdaderamente importantes, llegando incluso a la preocupación por una nueva Guerra civil en los altos mandos reales. Es así pues, que aquella reunión se trataba de algo de vital importancia. Las decisiones tomadas aquel día podrían acarrear consecuencias a mayor escala en un futuro.

-Aumentaremos las defensas en las fronteras este y noreste para contener a los grupos más revolucionarios, debemos evitar a toda costa que se produzca una infiltración en la Capital -el Rey tomó asiento de nuevo y comenzó a ojear unas cartas topográficas que se hallaban encima de la mesa. Erin alzó un poco las vista para poder discernir con mayor claridad aquellos mapas, los cuales, para su sorpresa, se trataban de no solo de Lama sino de los seis planetas en conjunto.

-C _on qué buscar aliados, eh... -_ pensó el pelirrojo a la vez que se volvía a apoyar en el respaldo de la dura silla de mármol.

Intentando contener sus ganas de hacer cualquier comentario en alto, se giró a su derecha para poder contemplar la expresión de Orion, el cual permanecía estoico sin ninguna en concreto. A pesar de llevar penas una semana en la base real, había sido entrenado por el General Orion ya desde su inicio en el adiestramiento obligatorio de los quince años. Lo cual los hacia uno de los duetos militares más poderosos y valiosos del ejercito lamaniamo, era gracias a la recomendación de Orion que Erin podía estar sentado en aquella silla en esos instantes. Eran la máxima esperanza de Lama.

-Necesitamos aliados -la voz del Rey sacó a Erin de sus propios pensamientos -Pero no una alianza militar. La situación en el resto de planetas nos podría comprometer a acuerdos a los que no queremos acceder. Las tensiones entre Alba y Eterno siguen siendo tema de gran preocupación, debemos mantenernos al margen de cualquier sospecha de colaboración hacia cualquiera de los dos bandos. En cuanto a Sirena y Mistero, siguen teniendo sus fronteras cerradas a cualquier tratado amistoso y comercial. Solo nos queda una opción -el monarca hizo una pequeña pausa para dar una señal a uno de los soldados colocados en los extremos de la sala para que éste extendiera un gran mapa en medio de la mesa.

Erin arqueó una ceja y vio como el resto de militares comenzaban a murmurar entre ellos.

-Oye, oye. Esto va en serio... -la susurrante voz de Orion consiguió llegar hasta sus oídos. Había oído que las relaciones entre Lama y ese planeta no estaban muy forjadas, pero la exagerada reacción de los demás miembros de la reunión le puso en alerta.

El pelirrojo se acercó discretamente a su General.

-¿La milicia de Lama no tiene buenas relaciones con ellos? -dijo en un susurro para evitar que los demás oyeran una pregunta con la que podría ser tratado de ignorante. En su puesto anterior solo se ocupaba de estrategias entre guerrillas internas en el continente del norte, no tenia demasiado conocimiento sobre los movimientos reales o militares de Lama en otros puntos de la galaxia.

Orion soltó una risa burlona.

-Esto se acaba de poner interesante -dijo en un tono de voz algo más elevado, por lo que el Rey pudo oírlo. Este, con una pequeña sonrisa, mandó colocar una ficha en un punto del mapa.

Todos los presentes de la sala dejaron sus cuchicheos para volver a prestar atención a sus siguientes palabras.

-Vamos a establecer una alianza comercial y secreta con Bestia. El puerto de Dadan va a ser nuestro punto de partida. Nuestro historial con Bestia está prácticamente en blanco, y es ahora el momento para comenzar a forjar una relación minimamente superficial. Son los mayores comerciantes de alimentos y materias orgánicas de los seis planetas, si conseguimos un tratado comercial no deberíamos por qué temer una Guerra civil -el hombre hizo una pequeña pausa y tomó aire -Pero ese no es nuestro único objetivo. Lama siempre mira por sus propios intereses, bajo el nombre del planeta más militarmente poderoso, debemos mantenernos en ese estatus de superioridad. Vamos a hacer de Bestia un planeta satélite del gobierno de Lama.

 

Erin pudo sentir como los murmullos comenzaban de nuevo en la sala, aquello era serio. Hacer de Bestia un planeta satélite suponía prácticamente su invasión y control total. Convertir el gobierno de Bestia en un simple títere a los intereses lamaniamos.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva, si ese plan salia mal podía suponer una auténtica guerra interestelar.

- _¿El Rey ha perdido la cabeza?_ -pensó colocando su mano en la boca _-¿Con lo de secreto se refería a lo de establecer un gobierno títere sin que el resto de planetas se enterasen...? No se suponía que debíamos evitar los problemas..._ -podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba a la vez que un sudor frío le recorría la nuca. Solo deseaba que esa toma de poder no se produjese por la fuerza.

 

Orion, aún inmóvil a su lado, comenzó a hacer pequeños movimientos de nerviosismo con la pierna derecha. Erin lo miró un segundo y volvió su vista a la mesa. Lo que más le preocupaba no era el hecho de tener un planeta entero bajo el control lamaniamo, sino el ser el encargado de llevar acabo tal invasión silenciosa.

 

-Para conseguir nuestro objetivo usaremos la diplomacia -las palabras del Rey silenciaron por completo a todo el mundo. ¿Diplomacia? ¿Un planeta como Lama que se regia por el ejército y el poder militar para la toma de decisiones? Era casi como un insulto.

 

Pero eso no era para nada a lo que la gente le temía. Bestia junto con Mistero era uno de los planetas más desconocidos de la galaxia. A diferencia de este último, las miles de leyendas sobre las extrañas criaturas que habitaban en Bestia corrían de boca en boca de la gente y le hacia un objetivo aún más peligroso.

Desde lo mitos de animales antropomorfos hasta gigantes bestias capaces de comerse de un trago a un hombre adulto. Era un planeta prácticamente cubierto por vegetación, y grandes y profundos bosques. Meterse en un territorio tan desconocido podía ser un auténtico suicidio.

 

A diferencia que el resto de planetas, Lama nunca tuvo interés alguno en Bestia por lo que la información sobre dicho planeta era más que desconocida. No sabían como funcionaba su gobierno ni que tipo de relaciones interestelares realizaban. Lo máximo que se llegaba a conocer era su famoso mercado en el puerto de Dadan.

Fue ahí cuando Erin cayó en las palabras que había mencionado el Rey anteriormente. ¿Una patrulla de reconocimiento? ¿Un grupo de altos mandos para negociar en persona? No sonaba tan absurdamente desorbitado como pensaba.

-Sé que el pueblo lamaniamo siempre ha considerado a los habitantes de Bestia como unos auténticos incivilizados y bárbaros, pero ahora es el momento para cambiar eso. Ofreceremos los avances tecnológicos de Lama como la moneda de cambio para conseguir nuestro objetivo.

 

Orion se levantó de la silla dando un fuerte golpe con la palma de su mano en el frío mármol.

-¿Y crees que alguno de mis hombres estaría dispuesto a pisar una tierra desconocida solo por diplomacia? No voy a movilizar a mis hombres solo para eso. Es prácticamente suicida, Lama tiene una reputación ganada a lo largo de los años, es imposible entrar en un planeta y que no salten las alarmas.

Erin miró con preocupación a su General, era prácticamente la mano derecha del Rey pero le preocupaba que su tono de voz pudiera meterle en problemas.

-Orion-san, por favor. Cálmate -le susurró tirando levemente del borde del uniforme negro.

El monarca no se ofendió por tal comentario, simplemente se rió durante unos segundos para extender su brazo hacia ambos.

-Es por eso que tú y Erin seréis los encargados de llevar a Lama hasta su objetivo. No quiero que ningún soldado salga del planeta sin mi permiso. Vosotros dos seréis los únicos destinados en Bestia. Con el plazo de tres meses lunares para completar vuestro objetivo.

 

Orion apartó la mano de Erin de un manotazo y volvió a poner ambas manos encima de la mesa. Erin estaba preparado para actuar en el momento que fuese oportuno, pero pudo ver como el general se mordía el labio y volvía su vista hacia la puerta para comenzar a andar hacia ésta.

-Vámonos, Erin. No hay opción a discutir y la cuenta atrás ya está en marcha -la voz de Orion era seria y no mostraba ningún ápice de ira en ella. Antes de salir por la puerta hizo una pequeña reverencia para luego empujar ambas puertas de un golpe -¡Erin!

 

El pelirrojo volvió en sí después de intentar comprender la extraña reacción de su compañero. Antes de poder levantarse, le dirigió una mirada al resto de miembros de la mesa hasta acabar en los ojos del Rey.

-El futuro de Lama está en vuestras manos, estratega militar Erin. Puedes irte sin vacilación -las palabras del hombre hicieron que el corazón de Erin comenzase a doler, aquello era demasiado.

 

Sin decir nada, el chico asintió, hizo una pequeña reverencia delante del Rey y aceleró el paso para alcanzar a su superior.

 

La pesada puerta se cerró tras ellos y el traqueteo de la espada de Orion contra sus ropajes hacia eco a la vez que sus pisadas. Erin decidió no preguntarle por su extraña reacción a aquellas órdenes. A él también le habían resultado demasiado repentinas. Enviar a los dos mandos más valiosos a un planeta sin refuerzo alguno que les acompañase era como tirar joyas al fango y esperar a que se hundiesen. Su cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas a aquella cuestión. ¿De verdad se trataba solo de tratados diplomáticos o había algo más que no les habían contado?

-¿Qué piensas de las nuevas órdenes? -dijo Orion en un tono tan tranquilo que hasta asustó al pelirrojo.

 

Poniéndose a su lado, alzó su mano hasta la barbilla.

-Creo que buscan los mayores resultados posibles con el menor número de personas implicadas -le hubiera gustado decir que cuantas menos personas involucradas estuvieran más fácil serian de eliminar si algo se torcía, pero prefirió callárselo.

Orion suspiró -Te espero hoy al anochecer en el puerto. No llegues tarde. Debemos irnos a la hora donde menos personas haya para no llamar la atención. No te preocupes por la ropa, lleva el uniforme militar. Ir de normal podría saltar aún más sospechas. Diremos que es una simple ronda de reconocimiento.

El chico asintió e hizo un saludo militar antes de despedirse de Orion hasta la noche. Debía prepararse mentalmente para aquello a lo que se fuesen a enfrentar.

 

 


	2. Bestia

Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido el momento antes a su partida, las largas horas de espera para iniciar el viaje comenzaron a pesar en el estado de ánimo de Erin. Sabia que lo menos que tenia que hacer en esos momentos era perder el tiempo; pensar en cómo llevar a cabo sus planes y lo más importante; estudiar a su enemigo. Antes de decidir si irse a su habitación, tomó prestada el ala sobre mundos de la biblioteca de la base, la mayoría de registros y libros eran sobre mitos o antiguas guerras que no le servirían de mucho. Rebuscar entre los miles de libros y cientos de estanterías le consumió gran parte de su tiempo, pero así hallar lo que buscaba fue aun más satisfactorio.

 Con un suspiro de alivio, colocó el libro en la mesa más cercana y se sentó a echarle un ojo. El libro no era de gran envergadura y estaba repleto de dibujos sobre las diferentes especies de animales que se podían encontrar en Bestia. Erin siguió pasando las páginas hasta que una en concreto llamó su atención.

 El pelirrojo pasó su dedo por la delicada página y observó el dibujo atentamente. Nunca había estado en Bestia personalmente ni tampoco había tenido contacto cercano con sus gentes, pero aquello era, sin duda, algo de otro mundo.

 Tragó saliva y leyó en voz alta.

 -Prácticamente cubierto por densos y profundos bosques, este planeta está habitado por diferentes tipos de animales. En el interior de los habitantes de este planeta corre la sangre de bestias a la vez que sus cuerpos incluyen características físicas de éstas -Erin arqueó una ceja ante tal información y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla -Características de animales... -pensó en voz alta echando su cabeza hacia atrás hasta fijar sus ojos en el reloj en la pared.

 

A pesar de estar al revés, logró diferenciar las agujas del reloj.

-¡A-Aah! ¡Llego tarde! - _otra vez-_ pensó para sí mismo. Dejando todo patas arriba, cogió todo lo que le pertenecía y dejó los libros sobre la mesa para empezar a correr hacia al punto de su quedada con Orion.

El puerto de Lama era un lugar transitado mayoritariamente por las personas que transportaban los metales preciosos con los que se comerciaba con planetas como Alba, los cuales a cambio les ofrecían joyería de gran valor. Los lamaniamos no eran criados con el pensamiento de conocer el mundo exterior por lo que era muy poco habitual encontrar transporte para ciudadanos.

 

Viajar entre mundos era una técnica que había sido mejorada a lo largo de los siglos. Pero el reciente descubrimiento de una técnica más innovadora había hecho que el viaje se hiciese menos tedioso; éste normalmente consistía en el uso de portales situados en la salida del planeta. La galaxia donde se hallaban los seis grandes gigantes estaba comunicado por diferentes canales de tiempo-espacio donde el viaje podía realizarse en prácticamente unos segundos.

Su único problema eran los efectos secundarios que causaba en el cuerpo humano un cambio tan brusco de materia.

Erin tomó la ruta más corta hasta encontrarse finalmente con su destino en uno de los puestos de anclaje más alejados. El fuerte ruido de las máquinas y el humo de los fábricas de los alrededores le ralentizaron débilmente.

El General Orion se encontraba mirando a la peculiar máquina que haría posible su viaje. De una pequeña carrera, consiguió llegar colocándose a su lado. Peinó su alborotado cabello y planchó sus ropas con un torpe gesto.

-Orion-san. Siento haberme retrasado.... Estaba en la biblioteca haciendo tiempo y de pronto las horas pasaron muy rápid- Antes de que pudiese terminar, Orion le colocó una mano en frente de la cara para comunicarle indirectamente que debía guardar silencio.

 

Éste se giró hacia él y le dio una pequeña señal con su barbilla para que mirase a la enorme máquina que tenían en frente.

-No hay tiempo para eso, debemos subirnos ya. Es el último transporte hacia Bestia de hoy -dijo en un tono extrañamente bajo.

Erin prefirió no dar más réplicas al respecto y le siguió de cerca para no perderse ningún detalle.

 

Las máquinas que servían como transbordadores entre planetas se asemejaban a los trenes convencionales, dichas máquinas debían estar reforzabas con un poderoso materia que no se deformara con el intenso flujo de energía que se activaba al iniciar el viaje.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, observó como Orion hablaba con los encargados en la entrada, los cuales luego les indicaron donde colocarse. El lugar no era lo más acogedor del mundo, unos asientos se extendían por las acolchadas paredes del transbordador, Orion le hizo un gesto para que dejase todo tipo de objetos y armas en un compartimento a parte y luego se sentase en el asiento justamente opuesto.

 

Erin se acomodó en su sitio y sintió como una robusta barra de metal le rodeaba el pecho por la zona de los hombros hasta su cintura; lo que le anclaba completamente a la pared del vehículo. Al principio su respiración se cortó durante unos segundos por el fuerte enganche, hasta que consiguió encontrar una postura para liberar sus pulmones de la asfixiante presión. Por suerte para él, su ropa de militar no era excesivamente incómoda ni recargada, la fina chaqueta negra y su conjunto le daba solo unos milímetros más de grosor a su cuerpo.

Con los ojos aun cerrados por el nerviosismo que había comenzado a florar en su interior, sintió un golpe en uno de sus brazos. Abrió uno de sus ojos para descubrir la mano de Orion con una pequeña cápsula.

-Tómate esto. ¿Es tu primer viaje entre planetas verdad? No quiero que te desmayes o algo peor -las suaves palabras del general lograron tranquilizar paulatinamente al pelirrojo. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, cogió la pequeña cápsula con una de sus manos y la acercó a la boca para tragarla.

 

Después de sentir el ácido sabor en su lengua, cogió aire para notar como el traqueteo del motor en marcha les indicaba que casi estaban listos para irse.

-¿A qué parte de Bestia vamos a ir exactamente? -preguntó ignorante el pelirrojo

Orion suspiró y se removió en su sitio.

-Al famoso puerto de Dadan. Gran parte de los habitantes de Bestia van allí para comercializar o comprar, además de ser la zona donde viven los extranjeros -hizo una pequeña pausa con una sarcástica risa de por medio -No a todo el mundo le gusta vivir en el bosque como un animal.

 

Erin le miraba por el rabillo del ojo, no se atrevía a mover su cabeza ni un ápice. Bajando su mirada a sus piernas volvió a recordar lo que había leído hace tan solo unos minutos atrás.

-Animales... -murmuró

 

El otro chico lo miró sorprendido y cerró los ojos.

-¿Has leído algo al respecto de eso? -la voz de Orion sacó de sus pensamientos a Erin. La amistad que habían forjado durante todos esos años hacia imposible esconder algún tipo de secreto.

 

-A parte de los animales... he leído cosas sobre sus habitantes -la máquina comenzó a temblar aún más y eso hizo que el muchacho se detuviese durante unos pequeños segundos -Como que tienen características físicas de animales en sus cuerpos.

Pudo oír una pequeña risa proveniente de la boca del otro chico.

-Eso son solo tonterías que se va inventado la gente. Es imposible que algo así exista.

 

-Pero lo leí en un libro donde trataba el tema a modo de enciclopedia -su voz sonó igual que una protesta como si su pequeña investigación no hubiera servido para nada.

 

-No deberías creerte todo lo que lees por ahí, chaval. No nos vamos a encontrar a nadie con orejas de gato por el planeta, así que no le des más vueltas a esas leyendas de pacotilla.

 

-¡No son de pacotilla! ¡Podrían ser reales! -se quejó provocando que la risa de Orion fuese a mayores.

 

-Cuando lleguemos espero que no te dediques a buscar debajo de la ropa de la gente para encontrar una cola de animal -aquella simple frase sirvió de punto y final a su conversación.

 

Minutos después; el transbordador se puso en marcha. Una luz roja en uno de los extremos del pequeño compartimento comenzó a brillar a la vez que el traqueteo y ruido de la máquina se comenzaba a hacer aún más desagradable.

 

-Agárrate, Erin. Esto te va a poner el cuerpo del revés.

 

Fueron las últimas palabras de Orion antes de que la máquina alcanzase su máxima velocidad y atravesase el portal del planeta.

Erin pudo sentir como su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, intentó coger aire pero su cuerpo dejó de responderle durante unos segundos, los cuales a él le parecieron eternos. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le comenzó a aquejar hasta que instantes después un estrambótico golpe hizo retumbar todo su cuerpo. Costó unos pequeños segundos que su cuerpo reaccionara de nuevo y pudiese tomar una larga y profunda inhalación. Sus articulaciones y cabeza se sentían pesadas, como si de pronto su ropa pesase toneladas. La gruesa barra que le hacia permanecer anclado a la pared se soltó lentamente. Siendo incapaz de mover un solo músculo, sintió como el brazo de Orion le impidió caer de bruces al suelo.

-En unos minutos te encontrarás mejor, no temas. Es tu primer viaje, es normal que tu cuerpo reaccione tan exageradamente.

Y así fue. Solo unos minutos después de haber podido recuperar fuerzas y aire, consiguió mover su cuerpo a placer.

Se levantó lentamente de su asiento con la ayuda de Orion.

-La pastilla que te di antes te ayudará con la sensación de mareo y nauseas. Seguro que ya te ha empezado a hacer efecto -sujetándole por el hombro, Orion le acercó amablemente todas sus pertenencias y le ayudó a bajar de la odiosa máquina.

 

El mareo y sus ganas de vomitar se fueron desvaneciendo más rápido de lo que pensaba. Fue en ese momento cuando consiguió caminar por su propio pie y elevar el rostro para ver lo que estaba ante sus ojos.

Nada más pisar tierra firme pudo sentir que aquel era un planeta diferente a Lama, el aire, la energía, la gente, todo era diferente. Un extenso bosque de casas y comercios rodeaban toda la zona situada en frente de ellos mientras que la más alejada era completamente cubierta por una espesura verde de incontables kilómetros, altos árboles de todas las clases se extendían más allá de donde la vista de Erin podía alcanzar.

 

-Exploremos la zona antes de hacer ningún movimiento. Debemos buscar un lugar para pasar la noche y comprar provisiones para unos días -la voz del más alto sonaba tan firme y segura como siempre. A pesar de que su cuerpo estaba completamente destrozado por los efectos secundarios del viaje, al otro chico no parecía haberle afectado en absoluto.

 

Ambos comenzaron a andar por las estrechas calles del famoso puerto de Dadan, extensas hileras de comerciantes ofreciendo sus productos inundaban la calle por completo. El sonido de los carros y murmullo de la gente le daba un ambiente aún más rústico, nada que ver con los mercados lamaniamos. A pesar de que ninguno de los dos medió palabra durante la pequeña travesía, sintió como varias miradas se clavaban en ellos a la vez que algún otro comentario resonaba en la distancia.

Los oscuros ropajes del ejército de Lama eran conocidos por toda la galaxia y no era de extrañar que su presencia asaltara a más de uno. Recayendo en su propio aspecto, Erin volvió a recordar aquellas leyendas sobre los habitantes de Bestia. Acelerando un poco el paso, tomó la delantera y comenzó a mirar sin descanso a ambos lados de la calle para intentar encontrar algo que probase lo que aquel libro decía. Pero para su desilusión, todo el mundo parecía un humano normal y corriente. Lo único diferente que podía sentir era el extraño acento de algunos residentes.

 

Orion, al observar el extraño comportamiento de su compañero, cruzó los brazos y, sin poder evitarlo, una pequeña sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

-Ya te dije que aquello eran leyendas que se inventaba la gente -a pesar de que su intención era buena, el tono de superioridad llamó la atención de Erin quien, sin pensárselo dos veces, se dio la vuelta para contestarle; ajeno completamente al resto de gente que se hallaba a su alrededor.

 

Antes de que Orion pudiera gritarle que tuviera cuidado con la gente que había a su alrededor, Erin sintió como un pequeño mareo le golpeaba la sien con fuerza, su compostura se deshizo por completo tropezándose con uno de los transeúntes de la zona.

El otro chico soltó un pequeño quejido por el inesperado golpe y buscó la manera desesperada de evitar que la comida que llevaba en la bolsa no se le derramase por el suelo.

El pelirrojo logró mantenerse el equilibrio con un rápido juego de piernas pero su atención cayó rápidamente en el chico con el que se había tropezado.

 

-¡A-Ahh! ¡Lo siento mucho! -dijo con inseguridad intentando ver si el chico se había hecho daño en alguna parte de su cuerpo debido a su imprudencia -No estaba mirando...

El otro chico hizo un pequeño gesto de negación con la cabeza y fue socorrido rápidamente por su acompañante quien, amablemente, le sujetó las bolsas de comida mientras el otro se recomponía. Erin miró atentamente al muchacho con el que había tropezado, sin duda era un residente de Bestia, pero jamás imaginó a sus habitantes de ese modo. Unos relucientes y atrayentes ojos de color gris le hipnotizaron por completo, su delicado cabello de color negro se recogía en dos pequeños adornos a ambos lados de su rostro, mientras que el resto del pelo permanencia tapado por un turbante color canela. Los delicados rasgos del chico le abstrajeron por completo de la realidad.

Podía sentir su corazón dando golpes contra su pecho a la vez que su respiración se iba acelerando lentamente. Solo la dulce y suave voz del misterioso chico consiguió sacarlo de sus extraños y bochornosos pensamientos.

 

-Estoy bien. No te preocupes -dijo ajustándose la prenda de su cabeza.

 

-¿No te has hecho daño verdad? -preguntó el hombre que se hallaba con él. Su presencia intimidó da tal modo a Erin que prefirió no mediar más palabras con ambos. El hombre, moreno y de gran estatura, colocó una mano en la espalda del chico para indicarle que comenzase a andar en la dirección opuesta.

El pelirrojo los siguió con la mirada hasta que pudo distinguir como el chico moreno se daba la vuelta para mirarle y susurrarle un tímido “ _Nos vemos_ ” con los labios, acompañado de un amigable movimiento con la mano.

Sintió como su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza, no sabia que había sido aquella sensación. Pero de verdad le aterraba. ¿Era ese el verdadero poder de los habitantes de Bestia?

 

Orion arqueó una ceja y miró todo el proceso en silencio sin querer intervenir en ningún momento, aquello había sido más que extraño. Después de asegurarse que los dos desconocidos estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírles, decidió volver su atención hacia Erin, el cual, aun sin moverse de su sitio, no apartaba la mirada del camino por donde se habían marchado.

 

El general se colocó a su lado para llamar su atención y fue en ese instante cuando pudo apreciar los tonos rojizos de la cara del pelirrojo.

-Oye, ¡Erin! -le dio un golpe en el hombro.

 

Sobresaltado, Erin salió de su trance y consiguió enlazar sus ojos con los de Orion.

-Ah, eh... Estoy bien. Sigamos -dijo con un nerviosismo más que apreciable. Podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo aun sin saber por qué.

 

-Si aun estás mareado, descansemos. No quiero que te vayas tropezando con todo el mundo y nos metamos en un lío -sin esperar una respuesta dirigió su mirada de nuevo al pelirrojo -Tu cara hace juego con tu pelo. ¿Te has mareado de tanto pensar sobre esa tontería que leíste?

 

-No es una tontería, que conste... -consiguió reprochar acomodándose la chaqueta en los hombros y peinando su coleta con los dedos -¡Y no estoy rojo por eso! Simplemente me ha dado mucho el sol últimamente... -En Lama casi no se podía ver el sol, por lo que aquella mentira era más que absurda.

 

Orion se rió por la adorable contestación de Erin y pasó un brazo por sus hombros para invitarle a caminar.

-Eres un crío después de todo -dijo entre risas sintiendo como el más bajito se removía debajo de su brazo.

-No soy un crío, ¡sé cuidar de mi mismo! -al final decidió aceptar su destino y simplemente dejar que Orion le tratase como siempre, es decir, como un hermano pequeño al que proteger.

 

Siempre había sido así desde que se conocieron. Las duras restricciones de Lama a veces les impedían actuar con más naturalidad, pero incluso en momentos así, lo mejor era volver a sentir lo que era tener un amigo y hermano con el que contar.

 

 

 

 

Durante el resto del atardecer ampliaron su conocimiento sobre la zona y sus gentes. La mayoría de la población de Dadan eran comerciantes que vivían en las villas del interior del bosque. Pero también era habitual encontrar mucha población procedente de planetas como Alba o Eterno. El cuidado ecosistema y la variedad vegetal y animal del planeta le hacia, a ojos del resto de la galaxia; un auténtico paraíso. Planetas como Eterno que estaban cubiertos con totalidad por una brumosa y molesta arena hacia de la vida allí algo más que tedioso.

Pero a lo que más aspiraban era a averiguar cómo funcionaba el planeta internamente, su gobierno y sus diferentes puestos de poder. Al parecer contaban con una auténtica sociedad casi prehistórica. Debido a la dificultosa topografía del territorio, marcar fronteras entre diferentes países o estados era más que imposible. Por lo que los ciudadanos se recogían en pequeñas aldeas situadas en diferentes partes de los bosques donde cada uno, dentro de su comarca, establecía unas leyes y un gobierno diferente.

 

Un territorio tan sumamente federal abrumó a Erin quien venia de un planeta como Lama, donde todo poder y decisión se centraba en la figura del Rey y su autoridad. Pero lo más preocupante no era eso, sin un poder que tejiera hilos entre todos esos subterritorios y comarcas, era imposible establecer un gobierno satélite. Tendrían que tomar el poder a la fuerza para luego poder reconstruirlo desde arriba. Pero claro, la violencia no era una opción.

Además de que no estaba del todo seguro si los pueblos menos avanzados tendrían el mismo idioma que ellos. A pesar del tratado por la lengua común que se estableció entre los seis planetas, no se podía dejar en blanco la posibilidad de que aquello alcanzase a absolutamente todos los territorios.

 

La cabeza de Erin daba vueltas con un montón de cuestiones a las que no podía encontrar aún una respuesta. No fue hasta llegar a la posada donde decidieron quedarse, que su cabeza pudo dejar de darle vueltas y sus pensamientos de correr en círculos.

Era una humilde posada situada prácticamente a las afueras del puerto, construida con el estilo tradicional de las viviendas de Bestia, sus paredes de madera y fresco olor a naturaleza te hacia sentir como en casa.

La habitación doble que habían decidido coger para ambos era pequeña pero al menos les ofrecía los servicios necesarios para quedarse un par de noches. Nada más entrar, se podía visualizar las dos pequeñas camas situadas una a cada lado de la habitación con una frágil mesita de madera a sus pies. Ambos entraron y se despojaron de sus pesadas armas y objetos más delicados, dejándolas tanto en la cabecera de la cama como a su mismo lado recostadas encima del colchón.

Erin se tumbó en la cama y sintió su cuerpo fundirse con el mullido colchón, había sido un día realmente duro para ambos. Y ninguno de los dos se podía imaginar lo que les esperaría a continuación. El pelirrojo giró su cabeza hacia la cama de Orion y le encontró ya durmiendo a pierna suelta.

 

Erin se rió y decidió bajar a explotar un poco la posada por si mismo para ver si podía reunir información de una manera más amistosa y confidencial.

Salió con sigilo de la habitación y bajó por las viejas escaleras de madera hasta el pequeño recibidor con mesas que se hallaba en la entrada. Era una hora bastante avanzada en la noche por lo que no le extrañó encontrar solamente al posadero, a un hombre mayor ojeando en el periódico local y un misterioso muchacho en la parte más alejada de la posada.

Erin hizo caso omiso del resto de personas y cogió un libro cualesquiera de entre los que había en una pequeña estantería. Se trataba de un libro común, nada especial, contaba los hechos históricos que habían acontecido en el planeta, además del nombre de grandes héroes reconocidos. Ni rastro de seres humanos antropomorfos ni monstruos de más de treinta metros. Dio un pequeño suspiro de desilusión y volvió a centrar su vista en el libro hasta que una extraña silueta en frente de él le sacó de su lectura.

El misterioso chico que se había sentado previamente en el fondo de la sala estaba en frente de él. No le hizo falta mirarle atentamente para saber que no se trataba de un habitante de Bestia, su dorado cabello y sus lujosas y delicadas ropas junto con el dorado anteojo que reposaba sobre su ojo izquierdo le delataban.

Erin prefirió no intercambiar palabra alguna con el suso dicho y seguir con su pequeña investigación.

 

- _Oh_ , es realmente raro ver a un soldado de Lama fuera de su país si no es para matar gente -aquellas palabras dolieron como un puñal en la espalda.

El pelirrojo cerró el libro con fuerza y buscó los ojos del arrogante muchacho.

-Qué es lo que quieres -la voz de Erin sonaba tajante, como si una profunda ira estuviera empezando a brotar en su interior.

El rubio hizo un exagerado gesto con sus brazos y se acercó al rostro del pelirrojo con sus codos apoyados en la mesa.

-Solo estoy diciendo lo que es cierto. Al menos lo que dicen los rumores -su voz sonaba extraña. Erin no sabia distinguir exactamente lo que era pero un marcado acento le obligaba a prestar aún más atención a sus maleducadas palabras - _Oh god! -_ exclamó el muchacho al ver el libro que había estado ojeando -Si quieres información sobre Bestia yo te la puedo dar sin problemas -le dijo guiñando uno de sus ojos y con un tono sospechosamente amistoso.

Había captado su atención, pero antes debía estar seguro de que no era un enemigo además de un molesto y maleducado desconocido.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó el lamaniamo.

El rubio se volvió a apoyar en el respaldo de su silla para coger una elegante posición con su mano en el pecho.

-Perdón por mis malos modales. Soy Capella, del hermoso y único Mistero.

-Mistero... -susurró Erin. No tenia muchos conocimientos sobre aquel planeta, a diferencia de los otros cinco gigantes, éste mantenía un canal especial por el cual no podían entrar habitantes de otros mundos. El planeta del inicio, el más misterioso de los seis y sin duda el más peligroso. El pelirrojo se puso en alerta.

-¿Qué quieres de mi exactamente? -debía llegar a una solución y asegurarse de que Capella no era alguien peligroso.

El rubio sonrió amablemente y calmó su tono de voz.

-Estoy aquí por una investigación personal, no tienes nada que tener. Somos _amigos._ Tú también estás aquí para investigar -señaló el libro con su dedo indice -¡Compartamos lo que sabemos!

Erin frunció el ceño y recapacitó, sin duda colaborar con un desconocido sobre temas que conciernen a un planeta entero no era buena idea.

-Solo estaba asegurándome de que las leyendas que cuentan sobre Bestia sean solo leyendas -si al menos conseguía sonsacarle alguna información sobre ello se daría por satisfecho.

Capella le miró con recelo y durante unos segundos permaneció en silencio hasta que volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bestia es un hermoso y salvaje planeta lleno de misterios. No seria divertido si te los contase todos -dijo casi como si estuviera contando un chiste -Simplemente recuerda no subestimarlo.

El enfado de Erin se transformó en desinterés, había oído que la gente de Mistero eran unos completos bichos raros, pero aquello era demasiado. No iba a sacar nada útil de ese chico ni del libro que había estado ojeando. Por lo que se levantó de su sitio y colocó el libro en la estantería para dirigirse hasta su habitación.

El rubio no dijo nada en el proceso y le observó en silencio.

- _Bye, Erin_ -se despidió Capella agitando su mano con alegría.

Erin le ignoró hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que nunca le había dicho su nombre. Bajó el pequeño tramo de escalera que había subido para volver a ir al sitio donde había charlado con el mistereno, el cual, había desaparecido por completo.

Sujetó su cuerpo contra la barandilla de la escalera y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Usted no ha visto a un chico alto de pelo rubio salir hace un momento? -preguntó al posadero.

El anciano le hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza y le miró con una extraña expresión.

-No ha entrado nadie así en la posada.

Erin estaba aún más confuso que antes. Estaban sucediendo demasiadas cosas extrañas aquel día. Igual todo fue cosa de su imaginación.

No quiso darle más vueltas al tema y subió de nuevo por las escaleras, entrando con sigilo en la habitación y acomodándose en la cama.

Sus parpados empezaban a pesar por el cansancio, pero solo había una cosa que no lograba quitarse de la cabeza. Agarró su pecho con fuerza y notó como su corazón se volvía a acelerar. ¿Qué había sido esa extraña sensación que sintió al tropezar con aquel chico en la calle? Algo en él le había atraído por completo y necesitaba volver a encontrarlo.

Giró su cuerpo para poder observar el entablado de madera del techo y lentamente sintió como sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse.

Solo fueron unos segundos después que su mente había dejado por completo el mundo sensible para adentrarse en el de los sueños.

Aun les quedaba un duro camino por recorrer el día de mañana.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para este capitulo tomé como referencia un dibujo que hizo Mints, hace un tiempo le pedí permiso para poder usarlo como referencia para uno de mis fanfics y aquí está!!  
> source -> https://twitter.com/redbeersake/status/1001827935991418880  
> No os olvidéis de seguirla tanto en tumblr como en twitter!!  
> Twitter: @redbeersake  
> Tumblr: redricewater


	3. Encuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO AAAAAAAA  
> Mientras lo escribía tuve una especie de bloqueo mental que me impidió seguirlo, no sabia como volver la historia interesante  
> Los capítulos de transición no son lo mio asi que si os aburre o algo LO SIENTO FDJGJD  
> Por favor, leedlo hasta el final.  
> Siento de antemano si hay alguna clase de falta de ortografía o cosa rara, soy como muy disléxica y aunque lo corrija 3 veces lo sigo poniendo mal gnhghh  
> Muchas gracias!!

El aire de Bestia se había vuelto un poco diferente, no es como si algo lo hubiese contaminado sino, más bien, como si hubiera una pesada y cargante sensación de mal augurio. Coda alzó el rostro hacia su alrededor y observó como las copas de los árboles se movían en pequeños movimientos en sintonía con el viento, todo parecía normal, como si los días transcurriesen sin ninguna novedad, pero podía sentir la sangre de su interior diciéndole lo contrario. Cerró los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire fresco y puso todos sus sentidos en funcionamiento, sintió como la suave brisa le rozaba el rostro y movía sus cabellos, junto con el dulce aroma a pan fresco proveniente de la aldea y el ya tan habitual olor a madera y tierra mojada.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y permaneció en aquella posición y trance mental durante unos segundos más. Aunque todo fuera igual, definitivamente, algo le abrumaba en su interior.

Decidió no darle más importancia y regresó a la aldea lo antes posible, su reunión con el alcalde había sido acordada aquel mismo día y no podía permitirse el lujo de retrasarse por una sensación tan abstracta como aquella.

Los altos árboles y la densa espesura de los bosques de Bestia hacia complicada la llegada de cualquier extranjero a las aldeas circundantes, solo los propios habitantes o los guías especializados en ese tipo de trabajos podían llevar a la gente a sus destinos. Así es que Coda no tardó más de un par de minutos en llegar, los gruesos troncos de los milenarios árboles y el gran pozo de luz que se creaba en la plaza central de la aldea; le indicaban que había llegado a su destino.

No era de las más grandes ni mucho menos, simplemente se basaba en una estructura de casas construidas en los troncos de los árboles unidas por delicados puentes de madera en lo más alto, así las hacia un refugio seguro de cualquier depredador nocturno o asaltante.

Coda atravesó los cercos que marcaban las afueras de la aldea y pasó por delante de las diferentes tiendas que se aposentaban en el poblado para no hacer a los más mayores tener que ir al puerto de Dadan para comprar provisiones. Siguió caminando por el amplio claro de luz y observó como algunos niños pequeños jugaban en el pequeño estanque del centro para poco después subir las escaleras que le llevarían al ascensor mecánico del árbol principal.

Se subió en él y dio un pequeño tirón en una cadena, el sonido de los cascabeles indicaron a los encargados del ascensor que debían activar el mecanismo y poner en movimiento las poleas. Solo fueron unos segundos hasta que alcanzó su destino y se encaminó dentro del colosal tronco para llegar a una gran sala redonda con una mesa de madera en su centro. Coda pasó sin decir nada y se colocó silenciosamente al lado de su compañero, el cual se extrañó de su llegada y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

 

-Pensaba que no llegarías a tiempo -dijo en voz baja al notar que el chico ni siquiera se había molestado en saludarle.

Coda sonrió y puso sus brazos en jarra.

-Parece mentira que dudes de mi puntualidad, Fang -comentó mirando al otro chico al rostro.

Fang permaneció estático y le sonrió ampliamente colocando su mano encima de la cabeza del otro chico para moverla suavemente.

-Tienes razón. Como desde ayer has andado un poco distraído me tenias preocupado.

El moreno miró al suelo y recordó la agridulce sensación que aun tenia en su interior.

-He estado sintiendo algo extraño desde que fuimos ayer al mercado. Nada importante -finalizó al ver como el alcalde entraba por una de las pequeñas puertas de madera y tomaba asiento.

Ambos finalizaron la conversación y observaron atentamente como el hombre se acomodaba en su sitio y sacaba una serie de papeles para situarlos encima de la mesa. El alcalde de su aldea no era un señor de avanzada edad como solía ocurrir en Bestia, no lucia barba, simplemente un peinado corto y sencillo con su distintivo color rubio.

-Sé que ha sido muy repentino haceros venir y sacaros de vuestras tareas cuando estáis en mitad de los abastecimientos para el invierno pero tengo una tarea muy importante que asignaros a ambos -el hombre habló pausadamente y colocó sus manos entrelazadas encima de la mesa.

Fang arqueó una ceja y cruzó los brazos avanzando un poco hacia el centro.

-¿Una tarea importante? -extendió sus brazos de nuevo y miró a los papeles que había encima de la mesa -¿Alguna amenaza?

Era raro oír la palabra amenaza ya que no tenían ningún problema con las aldeas más próximas a ellos, pero las alarmas de Coda saltaron y se acercó para observar más de cerca qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Desde el puerto de Dadan me han enviado el informe de que dos militares de Lama han venido a Bestia. No sabemos cuáles son sus intenciones ni lo qué está planeando Lama por lo que han puesto a todas las aldeas cercanas al corriente de esta situación.

Coda puso su mano en la barbilla intentando recordar algo de días anteriores.

-Puede ser... El chico que se chocó conmigo en Dadan... ¿era uno de ellos? -no había caído en esa posibilidad. Debido al repentino encuentro, no había recaído en sus ropas pero su memoria si podía volver a retratar los ropajes negros y la cabellera pelirroja del más joven de los dos.

-Ahora que lo dices... -dijo el chico más alto intentando hacer memoria de como iban vestidos ambos -Era un chico pelirrojo y un hombre un poco más alto con el pelo gris -colocó su mano en la barbilla -Aunque no parecían tener malas intenciones.

El alcalde aclaró su garganta con un carraspeo y llamó la atención de ambos.

-Sé que no es vuestro trabajo, pero sois probablemente los más capacitados para hacer esto -el hombre señaló un punto en el mapa de su región -Según los guardias de las torres centinela, dentro de poco entraran en nuestra comarca y necesito que vigiléis todos sus movimientos. No queremos que hagan ninguna tontería a nuestras espaldas.

Ambos chicos se miraron entre ellos. No sabían muy bien como contestar o replicar. Vigilar a dos militares posiblemente armados podría implicar tener que entrar en combate con ellos si la situación lo requería, lo que podría traerles consecuencias a ambos planetas. No querían ponerse en la peor situación, conocían esos bosques mejor que nadie y simplemente tendrían que vigilarlos desde la lejanía.

-No queremos que se vuelva a repetir una catástrofe, confío en vosotros -finalizó dándoles la señal de que se podían retirar -Y sed precavidos de no desvelar nada. -El alcalde se levantó de su silla y dio un pequeño abrazo a ambos chicos antes de indicarles que se fueran -No quiero que os ocurra nada.

Coda y Fang se miraron sorprendidos por el pequeño gesto de afecto del hombre y sonrieron para comenzar a caminar hacia el elevador.

-Si vienen desde el puerto de Dadan lo más seguro es que vengan por el suroeste, así que empezaremos a patrullar desde la centinela de esa zona -el más alto dio una pequeña señal a los hombres que manejaban el sistema de poleas y este se puso en marcha en cuanto los dos se situaron en la cesta.

Coda se agarró a los trenzados hilos del elevador y miró a la lejanía. ¿Seria aquella la razón por la que había estado tan inquieto últimamente? Tampoco quería darle demasiadas vueltas, tenia que poner todos sus sentidos en la nueva tarea que les habían asignado.

Ambos eran conocidos por sus grandes capacidades tanto de caza como de defensa en la aldea, la poderosa vista y inhumana fuerza de Fang hacia que cualquier enemigo se quedase reducido a la nada con tan solo un golpe. Mientras que el agudo oído de Coda le hacia distinguir sonidos a más de dos kilómetros si lograba concentrarse y el viento se encontraba a su favor.

Durante su recorrido hasta la centinela suroeste discutieron las diferentes estrategias que podían usar para causarles una emboscada y evitar que entrasen en la aldea con fines poco amistosos. Las centinelas se situaban en altos árboles con una densa maleza la cual hacia imposible que fuese vista desde tierra. Solo los poderosos ojos de un centinela de Bestia eran capaces de observar más allá de la maraña de hojas y ramas. Al llegar el lugar, éste se encontraba desértico, a pesar de que la escalera para subir se encontraba desplegada, no había nadie. Era una torre sencilla, construida alrededor de un enorme tronco y un pequeño tejado para resguardarse en los días de lluvia, además de un compartimiento para guardar las provisiones del día.

 

Coda se sentó en el suelo y pasó sus piernas por el borde de los tablones sujetando su cuerpo contra las barandillas de madera. La paz que se respiraba en aquel lugar era aún más sorprendente de lo normal, solo se podían oír el canto de algunos pájaros y las pisadas de animales corriendo debajo de ellos.

-¿A qué se refirió el alcalde con 'catástrofe'? -murmuró contra su propia ropa pero lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyese el otro chico.

Fang le miró sorprendido por la repentina pregunta y soltó un suave respiro a la vez que se pasaba una mano por su nuca. Aquello iba a ser complicado de explicar.

-No es algo que mucha gente quiera saber.

Coda se miró su propia mano y la volvió a colocar encima de su brazo opuesto.

-Conozco lo básico, pero no los detalles.

El más alto cruzó sus brazos y se apoyó contra el gran tronco de madera. Debía elegir bien sus palabras, aquella información no era algo que se pudiese desvelar a todo el mundo.

-Durante la guerra de los cien años contra Lama, hace ya más de tres siglos, fuimos victimas de un sucio engaño -sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, dolía tener que recordar aquel horror -Solo algunos altos miembros del consejo general lo saben al completo, normalmente a los ciudadanos de a pie se les obliga a llevar acabo ciertas reglas sin contarles el motivo de por qué.

Coda arqueó una ceja y se giró para mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Te refieres a lo de evitar que descubran nuestros genes característicos? -No pensaba que aquello estuviese minimamente relacionado con aquel hecho del pasado, pero si que era verdad que la historia de Bestia no era muy divulgada entre el pueblo. Simplemente se les decía de ocultar cualquier rasgo o característica de su cuerpo.

-Esa guerra fue causada por un intento fallido de alianza con Mistero. Bestia se negó a apoyar a un bando durante las tensiones existentes de Alba y Eterno y decidieron formar una contra-alianza con Lama y así acabar con nosotros... -un pequeño silencio de unos segundos dominó la conversación -Así que Mistero nos usó como conejillos de indias contra el poderoso ejército de Lama. Querían saber si una especie superior como la nuestra podía contra un poder militar devastador -aquello empezaba a hacer estragos en su interior, era muy difícil hablar de ello como algo casual -Esa guerra supuso que el setenta por ciento de la población de Bestia muriese.

Fang se mordió el labio intentando contener su ira y apretó los puños golpeando el tronco del robusto árbol, y haciendo que de éste se desprendieran unas cuantas hojas de su copa.

-Bestia se cerró al resto de planetas y obligó a todos sus ciudadanos a esconder cualquier indicio que demostrara que no eran unos humanos normales. Con el tiempo todas esas cosas se volvieron simples leyendas urbanas relacionadas con nuestro modo de vida y costumbres. Fue una solución desesperada para lograr mantener vivo nuestro planeta. Desde entonces no se ha tenido ningún contacto con Lama o Mistero.

En su infancia le habían enseñado parte de la historia de Bestia y lo que más les caracterizaba, pero jamás se imaginó que una masacre a nivel mundial fuese la causa de todo. Tenia suerte de que Fang fuese uno de los alto mandos del equipo de vigilancia del consejo general. Si no fuera por él, seguramente nunca hubiera podido saber algo así.

-¿Por qué Lama querría atacarnos de nuevo? No tiene sentido. Algo como eso debe haber dejado su reputación un poco manchada -comentó Coda levantándose del suelo y apoyando sus brazos en la dura madera de la valla.

Fang se separó del tronco y puso su mano encima del hombro de Coda para luego colocarse a su lado y mirar al exterior de la pequeña base de vigilancia.

-No sé cómo tratarían el tema en Lama, lo más probable es que lo escondiesen en la historia, como algo que jamás ocurrió -apretó la madera con fuerza -Como si todas esas muertes inocentes jamás hubieran ocurrido...

Coda acomodó su cabeza entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos para escuchar atentamente los sonidos del bosque. Estaban en una zona bastante apartada de la civilización por lo que cualquier ruido fuera de lo habitual le era fácilmente distinguible. Pasó su mano por encima de su pañuelo color caramelo y lo aflojó suavemente sin llegar a quitárselo para poder oír todo con mayor nitidez. Fue entonces cuando lo oyó, aquella voz, ese dulce y angelical sonido que había llamado su atención desde el primer momento que lo oyó.

Abrió sus ojos con fuerza y volvió a ajustarse adecuadamente el sombrero sobre su cabeza. No podía recordar su cara con claridad, pero solo su voz fue lo suficientemente identificativa para Coda.

 

-Están cerca, a unos dos kilómetros y medio de aquí en dirección sur.

-¿Dos kilómetros y medio? Cada día tus oídos son más precisos -comentó Fang acariciándole la cabeza.

-Por favor, no me trates como un niño, Fang -Protestó sintiendo su rostro rojo de la vergüenza. Recibir elogios y muestras de afecto por parte de otros le seguía pareciendo algo a lo que no saber cómo reaccionar.

Coda miró en la dirección donde había escuchando aquella agradable y dulce voz, algo en su interior le decía que debía encontrarse con aquel chico. Sabia que seria capaz de obtener información de él; además de evitar que actuaran en Bestia. El chico miró a Fang y lo cogió por ambos lados de sus brazos.

-Déjame ocuparme del pelirrojo. Intentaré volverme cercano a él para sacarle la información de por qué están aquí -apretó su agarre -Simplemente necesito que vigiles a su compañero. Tenemos que separarlos.

No sabia muy bien qué contestarle a semejante propuesta, no era mal plan y menos viniendo de un chico como él, pero el solo hecho de separarlos les costaría demasiado. Eran soldados entrenados, no se dejarían engañar por algo tan burdo.

-¿Oíste algo de su conversación cuando estuvimos en Dadan? -cualquier pequeño detalle podría dar con alguna solución.

-Me puse más protección en los oídos de lo normal para evitar que el bullicio me hiciese daño pero creo recordar algo sobre 'leyendas'. La voz del peligris era bastante más fuerte que la del pelirrojo.

Coda se dio la vuelta y con un suave roce de sus yemas acarició las desordenadas vetas del antiguo árbol. El alcalde simplemente les había dado la orden de vigilarlos pero aquello no llevaría a nada, si podían evitar que actuasen desde un inicio todo podría solucionarse rápidamente. Separarlos era una de sus máximas prioridades, si conseguían acabar con ellos por separado o, al menos obligarles a no volver al planeta mediante algún tipo de amenaza a chantaje sin llegar a las armas, todo se podría solucionar. Pero solo había obstáculos en el camino.

-Si fueras un soldado de Lama... -comenzó a hablar para intentar especular alguna solución -¿En qué momento te separarías de tu compañero? -posó su mano por completo en el robusto árbol y giró su rostro hacia su compañero.

Fang le miró sin decir nada durante unos segundos, y se volvió a apoyar contra el tronco pero echar su cabeza hacia atrás y mirar a las hojas que colgaban de las gruesas ramas del árbol. Él mismo era parte de un pequeño grupo de defensa de aldeas en Bestia pero jamás se les podría considerar algo como un ejército. Cerró sus ojos e intentó hacer memoria de sus conocimientos previos sobre Lama y sus modos de actuación, nunca lo había visto en persona, por lo que toda la información tendría que provenir sobre sus búsquedas o rumores. No podían subestimar al planeta más fuerte.

-Ponerles bajo presión con varias amenazas... -concluyó murmurando -Ambos estamos jugando el papel de cazadores, pero nosotros jugamos con ventaja. Conocemos el terreno lo suficientemente bien como para volverlos presas.

El moreno se cruzó de brazos y examinó aquellas palabras. Su tarea habitual en la aldea era la de reabastecer los suministros de comida y medicina por lo que cazar era algo que llevaban en las venas desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Tienes el silbato para atraer a los osos _ursinos_? -preguntó revolviendo en sus propias ropas para llegar hasta un pequeño bolso con diferentes silbatos de especies de animales.

Fang arqueó una ceja y lo miró con ingenuidad.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres atraer a osos _ursinos_? Somos los únicos a cargo de todo y podrían atacarnos a nosotros también.

Coda colocó la mano delante de la cara del otro chico.

-Los osos _ursinos_ han empezado la hibernación hace unas semanas y no se despertarán ni aunque los llamemos. Simplemente es una manera de separarlos y atraerlos hasta nosotros. No creo que sean tan tontos como para intentar huir en un territorio desconocido con riesgo a perderse.

El moreno encontró el dicho silbato y lo miró atentamente. Durante los periodos de caza era necesario usar ese tipo de instrumentos para atraer a individuos concretos de una especie o para engañarlos. En su caso, los osos _ursinos_ eran una especie de Bestia en concreto y eran conocidos por ser uno de los mayores depredadores de la zona. Además de su imponente estatura y su descomunal fuerza con las garras, eran conocidos por su gran velocidad e inteligencia. Un verdadero enemigo.

 

Su silbato era bastante más grande que para el resto de especie debido a su imponente y aterrador sonido.

-Ya sabes que eso no nos quita del peligro. Este año el invierno se ha retrasado unas semanas y eso podría hacer que alguno de los _ursinos_ reaccionara al silbato.

-Lo oiré antes de que se acerque a mi. Estaré bien.

-Escúchame, Coda. Sé que tienes una completa confianza en tus habilidades y en tus oídos, pero no puedes usarlas en sus plenas facultades. No te confíes demasiado. No quiero que te ocurra nada -colocó una mano en su hombro derecho. Conocía a aquel chico desde prácticamente que eran unos niños, no quería que le ocurriese nada bajo ningún concepto.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Simplemente tengo que hacer que el pelirrojo llegue hasta mi, una vez lo haga, si ocurre algún imprevisto será él quien lo tenga que enfrentar -pasó su mano por su cabeza -Dejaré mis orejas a la vista si hace falta para conseguir captar con exactitud su posición.

Fang le cogió del brazo inmediatamente y le apartó la mano de su cabeza.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer algo así -apretó su mano y acercó su cara a la del otro chico -Si te ven podría repetirse una nueva guerra.

Le soltó con suavidad y dio un suspiro para intentar calmar sus nervios.

-Perdón. Y bien, ¿cómo pretendes hacer que ese chico vaya detrás de ti?

-Ahí es donde entras tú. Cuando toque el silbato, bajarán la guardia y se separarán, es ahí cuando tendrás que dejar inconsciente a su compañero para que no nos estorbe. Le quitarás cualquier información que lleve encima y sus armas.

-Eso sigue sin asegurarnos que actúen como nosotros queramos. Usar los silbatos sigue siendo peligroso.

Coda caminó por la pequeña plataforma mientras pensaba en cómo darle más matices al delicado plan. Usar los silbatos seria una excusa perfecta para atraer su atención y comunicarse entre ellos. Con su potente capacidad auditiva seria capaz de discernir la distancia entre ambos y así empezar a seguirlo a través del bosque para luego tenderle una emboscada por la espalda y conseguir la información que necesitaba saber.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que saldrá como queramos. En cuanto el sonido del silbato se oiga quiero que les ataques desde el lateral opuesto. A una distancia mínima, el chico os perderá de vista y entraré yo.

El otro muchacho sabia que sus planes podían sonar algo descabellados y contradictorios pero confiar en Coda era lo único que le quedaba en ese momento.

-Recuerda que pueden estar armados.

-Lo sé, tendré cuidado -dudó durante unos segundos y se dio la vuelta -Tú también.

Fang sonrió y ambos bajaron de la plataforma para comenzar su tan extraño como poco fiable plan. Ahora estaban a un escaso kilómetro de distancia de ellos por lo que debían apresurarse. Estaban en una de las zonas menos vírgenes del bosque por lo que caminar era más sencillo que por zonas con mayor espesura. Nada más separarse, Coda se dirigió hacia el noroeste para buscar el lugar adecuado para llevar a cabo su emboscada. Según lo que podía recordar, la cueva de osos _ursinos_ más cercana a su posición se encontraba aún a unos dos kilómetros, por lo que tendría margen de actuación en el pequeño lapso de tiempo que uno pudiera atacarle si se diese el caso.

Caminando unos pocos metros más, halló un peligroso precipicio que dejaba unas vistas increíbles al resto del bosque. En el interior de aquel valle se podía ver el curso de un pequeño río de no mucha profundidad junto con unos rocosos senderos a su alrededor que lentamente se iban fundiendo con el resto del bosque.

Inspeccionando los troncos de los árboles que había en la zona, se aseguró de que todos fuesen lo suficientemente resistentes como aguantar su peso o fuertes sacudidas si se producía una batalla en la zona. El sonido del ambiente era un poco desconcertante para Coda, el sonido del riachuelo a sus pies junto con el fuerte eco que producía la topografía del paisaje, le limitaban débilmente su alcance en el interior del bosque.

Miró a su alrededor y de un pequeño salto en el tronco alcanzó una de las ramas más cercanas dando un pequeño impulso con los brazos hasta poder subirse adecuadamente. Allí cerró sus ojos y volvió a concentrarse; pudo oír como las voces de los dos chicos estaban ya en la zona, afinó el oído y pudo escuchar el silbato de ciervo que había mandando hacer sonar a Fang en cuanto estuviese preparado.

Abrió sus ojos y cogió el gran silbato con ambas manos. Posicionó la boquilla en sus labios y sopló con fuerza haciendo que un potente rugido saliese del delicado recipiente, amplificado además por el valle situado a sus espaldas. Coda pudo sentir como sus oídos sufrieron con el estruendoso sonido hasta que el aire de sus pulmones se vació por completo.

Guardó el objeto en la bolsa donde lo transportaba de normal y escuchó atentamente como los dos chicos comenzaron a conversar, el potente sonido de sus voces hacia eco en el bosque por lo que no requirió demasiada concentración y silencio. Al no saber de donde provenía el rugido con exactitud, decidieron separarse dentro de la zona donde el mismo Coda se encontraba, fue ahí cuando pudo sentir a Fang haciendo su movimiento. Unas fuertes pero ágiles pisadas combinadas con un rechinamiento de espada recién desenfundada y un potente golpe. Ahora que Fang había tenido su encontronazo; era su turno, el chico los alejaría lo suficiente como para dejarle vía libre en el terreno circundante.

 

Estaba acostumbrado a ser el cazador, por lo que esta vez trató al pelirrojo como una presa a la que atrapar. Caminando por las ramas de los árboles, fue escuchando como las ligeras y lentas pisadas del pelirrojo estaban cada vez más cerca. Era precavido, Coda podía sentir como sus movimientos eran cuidados, si no fuera por la sangre de bestia que recorría su interior, seguramente no hubiera sido capaz de ubicarlo. Aquel chico era peligroso, había recibido entrenamiento especial.

 

El moreno se fue acercando a la dirección que había tomado el pelirrojo hasta que estuvo bajo su campo de visión. Con la mirada examinó si llevaba alguna clase de arma en la mano, al ver que no era así, pasó a su vestimenta. El uniforme negro de Lama no le dejaba muchos lugares para esconder armas mortíferas, así que al ver que no llevaba ninguna clase de espada o cuchillos, su cuerpo se relajó.

Observó en silencio como se fue acercando lentamente hasta el precipicio que daba al gran valle, Coda se colocó detrás de él y de un rápido salto, se abalanzó sobre él, pero antes de que pudiera capturar alguna de sus extremidades para inmovilizarlo, el pelirrojo dio un salto hacia su derecha esquivando el ataque a tiempo. Como había supuesto, aquel chico no era un chico cualquiera. Su aspecto de inocente y poco musculado podía crear gran confusión, sus ágiles movimientos y su cuidada técnica era digna de un auténtico asesino.

Antes de que el chico se pudiese dar la vuelta, Coda retrocedió un par de pasos y se colocó en guardia para poder examinar cada movimiento desde una distancia segura. El otro chico seguía sin tener ningún tipo de arma en sus manos, mientras que su postura era firme y no dejaba ninguna clase de apertura.

 

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y ambos se miraron a los ojos. No hizo falta demasiado tiempo para ver en la expresión del lamaniamo como había podido reconocer a Coda. Ninguno dijo nada y simplemente se miraron esperando que alguno de los dos hiciese algún movimiento que les diese el pistoletazo de salida. Coda le apartó la mirada y se fijó en su lenguaje corporal, como lentamente iba moviendo sus dedos hasta sacar un pequeño objeto afilado que lanzó contra el cuerpo de Coda en tan solo unos segundos. El moreno pegó un salto hacia su izquierda consiguiendo esquivarlo al rodar por el suelo, fue ahí cuando el pelirrojo se abalanzó contra él; una serie de pequeñas cuchillas sobresalían de sus dedos y eran utilizadas como garras para atacar a Coda. En rápidos y cuidados movimientos, puso toda su concentración y habilidad para esquivarlos. La sangre de su interior comenzó a quemarle, sus instintos estaban empezando a hacerse con él para poder defenderse.

 

Miró durante un instante a uno de los árboles más cercanos a él para realizar una pequeña finta e intentar propinarle una patada con su pierna derecha, el impacto fue rápidamente taponado por el brazo del pelirrojo y un rápido movimiento con su mano derecha hizo que una de las cuchillas rozara la mejilla de Coda.

 

Los reflejos de aquel chico eran sobrehumanos. No solo su postura y movimientos eran impecables, su visión espacial superaba cualquier ciencia. Coda se mordió el labio y sintió como uno de sus colmillos le hacia sentir el metálico sabor de sangre en su boca. Con una mano se limpió la sangre que comenzaba a brotar de la herida en su cara y volvió a lanzarse hacia el pelirrojo.

Éste correspondió a su ataque y ambos tuvieron una intensa pelea donde intercambiaron tanto patadas como algún golpe con sus manos. Ambos se empezaban a acostumbrar a los movimientos del otro y lograron acertar cada vez más golpes. No fue hasta que una de las pequeñas dagas impactó en el hombro derecho de Coda, haciendo que este cayera al suelo, que el duelo pareció tener un vencedor, mientras tanto, rápidamente el otro chico se situó encima de él para inmovilizarlo.

Le sujetó con una mano, mientras que con la otra sacó la daga que le había clavado haciendo que soltase un ahogado grito de dolor para situar, a continuación, el filo del arma en su garganta.

 

Coda miró al otro chico, pudo ver como sus ojos parecían perdidos en la nada, como si no fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, mientras que su larga coleta le pasaba por el hombro y rozaba el pecho de Coda según respiraba. Fue en ese instante cuando pudo sentir que tenia miedo a morir, que le desgarrase la garganta allí mismo y muriese desangrado.

 

Solo un pequeño sonido en el bosque dejó con la guardia baja al pelirrojo para darle una pequeña abertura a Coda y apartarle con ambas manos y pegarle una patada en el estómago para mandarle lo suficientemente lejos como para poder volver a ponerse en guardia.

Sintió como la sangre de su hombro empezaba a brotar con más fuerza, como si un rayo le atravesase por dentro, se aquejó de la herida y no pudo evitar tener que apoyarse sobre una de sus rodillas para no desplomarse del dolor. No era una herida mortal pero era igualmente peligrosa.

 

Pudo ver como el otro chico permaneció unos segundos en el suelo hasta que pudo incorporarse con ambas manos, tosiendo con fuerza debido al potente golpe. Pero eso no le dejó sin posibilidades de atacar, al igual que el primer ataque, lanzó una de sus dagas contra Coda, éste al no tener movilidad suficiente en el cuerpo, se agachó para intentar esquivarla pero sentir igualmente como parte del arma rajaba una zona de su gorro y heria una de sus orejas. Coda apretó los puños y cerró los ojos al momento en el que aquel chico se volvió a lanzar sobre él inmovilizándolo con todo su cuerpo.

 

Pisó uno de los brazos de Coda con uno de sus pies mientras que con su otra mano sujetaba el otro brazo y la afilada cuchilla volvía a estar sobre su garganta.

-¿Por qué me has atacado? -preguntó con una profunda voz que sorprendió al moreno, no se parecía demasiado a aquella dulce y angelical voz que había escuchado antes.

Al ver que el chico no hablaba, Erin decidió levantarse levemente para poder su pie encima del herido hombro de Coda para pisarlo con fuerza.

Coda sintió como su respiración se cortaba durante unos segundos debido al increíble dolor que atravesaba su cuerpo cual latigazo de dolor que azotaba cada uno de sus nervios. Arqueó su espalda y aguantó el grito en su garganta.

-¿Por qué me has atacado? Te he hecho una pregunta -volvió a preguntar agachándose de nuevo para poner el cuchillo en su garganta -No te voy a dejar ir hasta que no me des explicaciones.

No quería hacerle más daño, en su interior aun recordaba aquel extraño sentimiento que se había producido en su interior la primera vez que lo vio. No podía dejarle morir hasta que no supiese de qué se había tratado.

Coda no dijo nada, prefirió guardar silencio, no quería poner en peligro a nadie cercano a la zona. Aquel chico era terriblemente peligroso, ahora comprendía cómo el ejército de Lama pudo acabar con más de la mitad de la población del planeta. Solo deseaba que Fang se encontrase bien y no hubiera tenido la misma suerte que él.

Sin saber que otras salidas había a esa situación, echó la cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo aun más su cuello y cerró los ojos. Si su destino era morir allí a manos de aquel chico, que así fuera.

 

Al ver que el pelirrojo no hacia ningún movimiento en los segundos siguientes, decidió abrir uno de sus ojos para observar como el chico le miraba con los ojos como platos y sus dos manos fuera del cuerpo de Coda, éste por un momento no pudo comprender a qué venia su asombro, hasta que recayó en que su gorro no estaba encima de su cabeza y sus dos características orejas de lobo asomaban por encima de su cabeza con un pequeño corte de color rojo en una de ellas.

 

Nada más darse cuenta, apartó de un empujón al pelirrojo, el cual no hizo ningún movimiento simplemente se quedó sentado en el suelo con sus brazos sujetando su peso mientras Coda rápidamente volvía a coger el sombrero con una de sus manos para ponerlo encima de su pecho.

-Entonces si que era verdad. La gente de este planeta tiene partes de animales en su cuerpo -murmuró para si mismo soltando las armas sin dejar de mirar a Coda con los ojos como platos.

Coda pudo sentir un terrible miedo brotando en su interior, el peor de los escenarios estaba ocurriendo de verdad, había dejado que el secreto de todo un planeta se expusiera tan fácilmente.

Juntó sus mandíbulas y se incorporó lentamente sobre uno de sus codos con dificultad, sintiendo como la sangre que emanaba de su hombro opuesto empezaba a manchar la hierba. Apretó el gorro en sus manos. Intentó levantarse pero antes de ni tan siquiera intentarlo sus orejas, ahora por fin destapadas y con su alcance aumentado, oyeron algo.

 

La sangre de Coda se heló, aquello no podía ser real. Bajó sus orejas a la vez que volvió a caer al suelo por un terrible mareo causado por la perdida de sangre.

-El _ursino_.... -murmuró para que el otro chico le pudiera oír -...viene hacia aquí...

Erin despertó de su trance y se acercó arrastrándose lentamente hacia Coda. Se colocó a su lado para poder ver aquellas orejas de cerca y acercó su rostro al de Coda.

-¿ _Ursino_? -preguntó sin saber a qué se refería el otro chico.

-El oso...

 

Erin formó una 'o' con su boca y miró hacia sus lados para ver si había algún modo de escapar rápidamente. Era fuerte, pero debía reunirse con Orion rápidamente, un oso de aquel planeta seria demasiado poderoso hasta para él.

Se levantó del suelo y se asomó al precipicio del valle para ver si había algún camino por el que poder ponerse a salvo. Huir hacia un bosque desconocido seria casi como suicidarse. Se colocó de rodillas en el borde y observó como justo debajo había un pequeño lago en el que desembocaba el débil riachuelo.

Viendo que aquella seria la salida más rápida debido al abrupto terreno de la zona, se volvió a levantar para mirar hacia Coda, quien aun yacía en el suelo respirando con dificultad. Miró hacia el acantilado de nuevo y por unos segundos dudó, sus primeros sentimientos hacia el chico habían abierto una nueva emoción en su interior, pero no podía descartar el hecho de que le había atacado para intentar asesinarle. Eran enemigos.

 

Erin se tocó el pecho y sin poder evitar sentir un gran remordimiento volvió hacia donde estaba Coda para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo; pasó su brazo no herido por los hombros del pelirrojo y con su otra mano le sujetó de las caderas para evitar que se derrumbase. Ambos consiguieron llegar hasta el borde cuando el poderoso oso apareció detrás de ellos con un fuerte estruendo.

A Erin se le congelaron los músculos del cuerpo y por un segundo dudó en si podrían huir de un monstruo como aquel. Su pelaje negro y su estatura de más de tres metros de pie hizo que sintiera como su existencia se reducía a la de una simple hormiga a su lado.

Dio otro paso hacia atrás hasta tocar el borde de la roca, fue ahí cuando decidió sujetar a Coda con sus dos brazos y colocarlo contra su propio pecho y, así, saltar sin más.

 

La caída era aproximadamente de unos dieciocho metros, por lo que simplemente decidió cerrar sus ojos y abrazar al otro chico con fuerza mientras el terrible _ursino_ rugía desde lo alto de la roca.

Una vez estaban próximos al agua, colocó su espalda para proteger el cuerpo de Coda y sintió como un terrible latigazo de dolor le golpeaba la columna vertebral. Con la fuerza de sus piernas se impulsó hacia la superficie y arrastró al moreno junto a él hacia la corriente del río antes de no poder evitar perder el conocimiento debido al terrible golpe.

 

Dejando a ambos completamente a la deriva.

 

 


	4. Eterno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno pues aquí estamos por fin con el 4º, no sé si este os "enganchará" tanto como el anterior pero allá que va.  
> Disfrutadlo!!  
> Como siempre, perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía o cosa rara que veáis, la dislexia siempre está al acecho

Una regurgitación proveniente de su estómago le hizo abrir los ojos al instante para poder escupir el agua que había dentro de su barriga. Tosió durante varios segundos, sintiendo como su garganta empezaba a aclararse poco a poco y el aire volvía a entrar con normalidad dentro de sus pulmones. Aquella locura podría haberle, literalmente, matado, pero era la única forma de no haber muerto despedazado a manos de un oso de más de tres metros de altura. Pasó una mano por sus ojos para poder lubricar sus párpados y acostumbrarlos al potente sol, lo único que su vista alcanzaba a ver eran las manchas verdosas que dejaban los arboles en el paisaje con otra serie de elementos que no supo diferenciar. Posó ambas palmas en el áspero suelo y sintió como algunas pequeñas piedras se clavaban en ellas debido al peso de su cuerpo.

Se sentó en el suelo para poder observar con más claridad qué había ocurrido; estaba en mitad del bosque con un abundante río de gran caudal a sus pies, no tenia ni idea de dónde se encontraba ni a donde dirigirse a continuación. Por un momento entró en pánico, hasta que recordó todo lo que había ocurrido con claridad.  
Miró a ambos lados y vio, a un par de metros de distancia ,como el otro chico yacía boca abajo aun inconsciente. Tuvo sus dudas durante unos segundos, no sabia si intentaría matarle, ni siquiera podía distinguir si aquel chico seguía con vida o no. Solo esperaba que así fuera, el moreno era, posiblemente, el único capaz de guiarle hacia alguna aldea cercana, no podía perder la única oportunidad de escapar de aquel laberinto verde lleno de criaturas desconocidas.

Aún sintiendo el punzante dolor de la zambullida en su columna vertebral, se arrastró con cuidado por el suelo hasta que estuvo al lado de Coda. Este simplemente permanecía inclinado hacia su lado derecho en posición fetal, sin hacer ninguna clase de ruido. Erin le cogió del hombro izquierdo y le colocó boca arriba para poder ver su cara con claridad. El color de su piel parecía normal, mientras que su boca estaba levemente entre abierta y sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva y colocó dos dedos en el cuello de Coda para ver si su corazón seguía funcionando a pesar de todo. Solo el leve y suave golpe de la vena contra la yema de sus dedos le hizo relajarse al mismo instante.

-Sigue vivo... -pensó para si mismo en modo de alivio. Pero aquello no le alejaba de correr peligro.

Erin se acercó a su boca y colocó su oído a una distancia lo suficientemente prudente como para que el débil aire que salia de la boca de Coda pudiera rozar con su rostro. No sabia si definir la sensación que había brotado en su interior como “felicidad” pero estaba verdaderamente aliviado de que siguiera vivo. Nunca fue su intención hacerle daño, pero la increíble aura de hostilidad y agresividad que desprendió el otro chico no le dio más opción que defenderse.

Suspiró apagadamente con un poco de dificultad y volvió a mirar al rosto del chico. Aquel era verdaderamente el mismo Coda con el que se había encontrado en el mercado el otro día, sus pulcras facciones junto con su delicado y fino cabello cayéndole por el rostro le hacia aún más bello de lo que Erin pudiera haber imaginado en un primer momento. Entornó los ojos y posó su mano en la mejilla herida, ya no sangraba y había empezado a cicatrizar rápidamente, se sentía realmente mal por haber herido su cara de aquel modo, pero en momentos de vida o muerte no podía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos.

-Espera... -volvió a tocar el corte con la punta de sus dedos -¿Cicatrizar?

Erin apartó su mano y recayó en la otra herida causada por sus pequeñas dagas. Había empezado a tener sus sospechas solo con aquel pequeño corte en su rostro, pero debía comprobarlo con algo aun más fehaciente. Intentó ponerse de pie para observar a los alrededores, simplemente necesitaba algún sitio donde refugiarse, si querían sobrevivir, al menos aquel día, debían buscar un buen refugio para ponerse en marcha al día siguiente. El pelirrojo miró de nuevo a Coda, o al menos hasta que el otro chico pudiera despertar. La perdida de sangre le hizo desmayarse a los pocos segundos de que sus oídos captasen a la abominable bestia.

El pelirrojo caminó unos pocos metros hasta que pudo vislumbrar un pequeño hueco detrás de una gran roca, no era un espacio muy amplio, pero al menos podría mantener a dos personas adultas refugiadas durante una noche. Erin volvió sobre sus pasos y cogió a Coda por el pecho para empezar a tirar de él hacia el mencionado refugio. Debido al peso de la ropa mojada aquello se volvía aún más complicado de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar, antes de tumbar al moreno en el suelo, lo apoyó con delicadeza contra una de las rocas para si limpiar el suelo de cualquier protuberancia que les pudiera molestar.  
Una vez postrado en el suelo, decidió usar la propia chaqueta del chico como una almohada para que su cabeza permaneciera en una postura lo suficientemente cómoda para que el aire pasara por su garganta con facilidad.  
Con un poco de dificultad, incorporó al chico con la fuerza de su cuerpo, sujetándolo por la espalda y quitándole la primera prenda de ropa. A pesar de que estaban mojadas, no podía permitirse el lujo de esperar a que se secasen del todo, lo mejor seria prender un fuego y resguardar el calor a duras penas durante la noche. Dobló la prenda anaranjada con sus dos manos y la situó con cuidado debajo de la cabeza de Coda.

Era ahí cuando comenzaba la parte verdaderamente complicada. Había recibido las prácticas básicas de emergencia en el campo de batalla, pero no estaba seguro de si seria lo mismo en una persona no procedente de Lama. Tampoco estaba seguro de si aquello estaba bien, lentamente desabrochó algunas partes de su ropa para poder tirar del jersey que llevaba debajo. Normalmente habría hecho una simple raja encima de la ropa para poder tratar la herida, pero no seria demasiada buena idea destrozar la única ropa que tenían para pasar la noche.  
Una vez pudo sacar su brazo derecho de la manga del jersey, observó con atención la herida de su hombro. Sus dudas se habían confirmado. Volvió a pasar su mano con delicadeza y rozó la que se suponía que era una herida reciente, al igual que el corte de su mejilla, estaba prácticamente cicatrizada y no había indicios de que necesitaba ninguna clase de atención médica extra.  
Era como si la herida se hubiera producido hace una semana.

Estaba prácticamente seguro de que solo habían pasado unas horas desde su pelea. Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y le volvió a mirar al rostro; aquellas curiosas orejas de animal seguían sobre su cabeza, no había sido un sueño. Estiró su brazo y rozó con las yemas de sus dedos las aun mojadas orejas. ¿Y si esa gran capacidad de regeneración estaba relacionada con aquello? No era simplemente que partes de sus cuerpos fueran animales, su propia genética no era ni siquiera humana completamente.

Viendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer, volvió a colocarle toda la ropa de forma apropiada y salió del pequeño hueco rocoso. Debía buscar comida, seguramente no despertaría hasta que su cuerpo recuperase la gran cantidad de sangre que perdió.

Antes de poder ponerse de pie, sintió como unos dedos rodeaban su muñeca e impendieron que se levantase. Erin miró a su derecha y vio como el otro chico le miraba con los ojos entreabiertos y una expresión de dolor en su rostro. El agarre en su muñeca se intensificó y tuvo que obligarle a soltarle de un manotazo. Tenia esa increíble fuerza a pesar de los daños recibidos, el pelirrojo no podía creer que todos aquellos rumores y leyendas fuesen incluso más allá. Pero aquello no era una leyenda, era real. Lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos.

Ambos chicos cruzaron la mirada y sin decir nada, Erin se fue alejando lentamente para que el otro chico se incorporase del suelo con dificultad. Sus movimientos eran toscos y confusos, como si aun no pudiera mover su cuerpo con facilidad.

-¿P-por qué me has salvado? -la ronca voz del moreno sorprendió a Erin, aún sonaba sin fuerza, como un pequeño sonido en un túnel que se iba apagando lentamente.

El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja y pudo dejar sentir esa extraña sensación de hostilidad por parte del otro chico. Se sentó en el suelo de nuevo y lo observó desde la distancia antes de poder contestarle. Aun no conocía su nombre pero esa persistente sensación en su interior desde la primera vez que se vieron seguía presente, como si algo los hubiera unido a pesar de ser completos desconocidos.

-Sé que sonará raro que la persona que casi te mata te haya salvado la vida, pero yo no tenia ninguna intención de pelear contra ti. Simplemente me pareció... demasiado cruel dejarte morir de ese modo -las palabras salieron de su garganta finalmente y pudo ver como el otro chico tosía unas cuantas veces antes de poder decir nada.

Coda no tenia ni idea de cómo reaccionar a algo como aquello, sus intenciones fueron amenazantes desde un primer momento, pero aquel chico le había salvado la vida, ahora estaban ambos en el mismo problema, en el mismo lugar y contra las mismas amenazas. No estaba seguro de si podría continuar su misión en aquella situación, pero acercarse al pelirrojo para sacarle información había sido el plan inicial.

-¿Sabes dónde estamos? -volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo al ver que el chico no articulaba palabra alguna con su boca -La corriente del río nos ha traído bastante abajo.

El moreno se levantó del suelo y volvió a colocarse su chaqueta sobre los hombros. No le hizo falta mirar a su alrededor para saber que estaban muy lejos de donde se hallaba su aldea. Las corrientes de los ríos de Bestia solían ser aún más fuertes cuando llegaba el invierno, no le habría extrañado pensar que estaban, al menos, a treinta kilómetros de distancia.  
Coda volvió a mirar de reojo a aquel chico, el cual no le quitaba el ojo de encima, seguía todos sus movimientos con la vista. De cerca no le parecía aun enemigo para nada, su colorado cabello aun estaba un poco humedecido y podía ver como los rayos de sol se reflejaban en él. Tenia unos grandes y redondos ojos color dorado que combinaban con su morena piel y su infantil rostro.

Coda volvió a girarse y se acercó al borde del río. Mentiría si dijera que si sabia donde estaban.

-Los bosques de Bestia son inmensos, es imposible saber dónde nos encontramos exactamente -habló por fin.

El pelirrojo, al ver que el chico por fin se había dignado a contestar a una de sus preguntas, se levantó y se colocó a su lado extendiéndole la mano.

-En los ojos del otro ambos son enemigos. Hagamos una tregua solo para poder encontrar el camino de vuelta -Dijo Erin con su mano extendida hacia Coda esperando a que éste aceptase su trato. Sabia que habiendo salvado su vida no podría rechazar su propuesta.

Coda le miró la mano y dudó durante unos minutos. En su condición era imposible que volviera a enfrentarse al pelirrojo y salir con vida, aquel chico era un auténtico monstruo. Con timidez extendió su mano y la juntó con la de Erin para cerrar su trato.

El pelirrojo extendió sus brazos y miró al cielo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Ya no tendré que pelear contra ti, menos mal.  
Coda arqueó una ceja.

-¿No es un poco ingenuo pensar así?

-Anda, si sabes hablar -se burló al ver que había reaccionado a su esporádico comentario.

-¿Estás buscando pelea de verdad?

-Venga, va, va. Tranquilo, era una broma. No has hablando mucho en todo el rato que llevas despierto -le señaló con el dedo.

Coda se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar en la dirección contraria a donde estaba Erin.

-¡Oye! ¡No me ignores!

-Tenemos que buscar un sitio para pasar la noche, si nos quedamos aquí seremos comida en menos de media noche -contestó tajantemente dejando al pelirrojo con un puchero en la cara.

Erin aceleró un poco su paso y se colocó a su lado.

-No eres para nada mono ¿lo sabias? -alzó sus ojos hacia las orejas -Y eso que tienes las características perfectas para serlo.

-No me hace falta que alguien como tú piense que soy mono.

El pelirrojo lo miró con una sarcástica cara e hizo una pequeña risa que ocultó con la palma de su mano.

El resto del camino lo pasaron en completo silencio, Erin siguió al moreno entre los diferentes árboles del bosque sin saber muy bien a dónde se dirigían.  
Coda miró de reojo al chico y suspiró. No podía creer que le estuviera siguiendo con tanta facilidad sin ni siquiera plantearse la probabilidad de que fuese una trampa de su parte para volver a atacarlo. No sabia decir si el pelirrojo era demasiado confiado o un imprudente demasiado ingenuo.

El moreno siguió caminando hasta detenerse en un gran árbol con una corteza bastante desigual en su tronco. Erin se paró detrás de él y lo observó.

-Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Qué estamos buscando exactamente?

Coda tocó la corteza del árbol y hundió sus dedos en uno de los huecos para ver si era suficientemente resistente.

-Tenemos que dormir en un árbol para que no nos ataquen los depredadores por la noche -contestó -Además, este nos proporcionará comida para pasar la noche -dijo señalando uno de los frutos caídos en el suelo -Es un árbol especial de Bestia, no son muy abundantes pero son los únicos capaces de dar frutos durante todo el año sin descanso.

Erin asintió sin pensarlo demasiado.

-Espera... ¿Tenemos que dormir allí arriba? -Nunca había escalado un árbol y mucho menos dormido en uno -Pero nos vamos a caer.

-Puedes dormir en el suelo si quieres. Aunque no creo que quede mucho de ti por la mañana -comenzó a escalar por el árbol con velocidad en rápidos y ágiles movimientos hasta llegar a una gran rama en apenas unos segundos.

No lo soportaba. Todo lo bonito que tenia su cara lo perdía con su personalidad.

-Eres un borde ¿lo sabias no? -contestó antes de intentar escalar aquel gran tronco. Si el moreno con sus heridas había sido capaz de hacerlo con facilidad, debía mostrarle lo que significaba ser un soldado de Lama.

Sacó de su cinturón las dos últimas dagas que le quedaban y clavó una de ellas en el tronco para impulsarse y poder clavar la otra un poco más arriba. Haciendo el mismo ejercicio varias veces llegó al mismo lugar donde estaba Coda y este le miró con el ceño fruncido.  
Erin sintió como su cara se teñía de rojo al sentir aquellos ojos color gris clavados tan fijamente en los suyos.

-¿Q-qué ocurre? -preguntó indeciso al ver que la mirada persistía.

El moreno apartó su mirada y se acomodó en la gran rama para dejar sitio a Erin y poder guardar las distancias.

-Simplemente... estaba pensando en que eres bastante diferente a cuando peleamos -carraspeó su garganta -No me malentiendas, no te estoy elogiando ni nada parecido -bajó sus orejas y pudo sentir como el pelirrojo le miraba con una ceja arqueada.

-Tú también eres bastante diferente -Se acomodó contra el tronco del árbol y pasó sus manos por detrás de su cabeza para apoyarla en ellos -Actuabas como un auténtico animal. Se podía ver en tus ojos y movimientos. Eran movimientos de puro instinto y brutalidad, tenias muchos huecos en tu postura.

Coda no dijo nada, simplemente permaneció en silencio sin saber qué contestar a algo como aquello. Odiaba que viesen esa parte de él, la sangre de la bestia de su interior le dominó por completo.

-¡Hey! Vuelve al mundo real -dijo el pelirrojo pasando su mano varias veces por delante de la cara de Coda.

El moreno se sorprendió y le apartó la mano con su brazo para poder colocarse cómodamente en la dura madera del árbol e intentar dormir.

-No hay quién te entienda. Si quieres decir algo, dilo. Deberías ser más honesto contigo mismo, así los demás no saben lo que estás pensando -concluyó Erin con un pequeño bufido antes de girarse hacia el lado contrario y darle la espalda a Coda.

El moreno sintió su rostro empezar a arder. Sabia que estaba mal pensarlo teniendo en cuenta quién era el otro chico, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo mono que era. Su modo de hablar, de moverse y su mismo rostro. Coda apretó los ojos e intentó deshacerse de ese pensamiento. Si quería mantener su integridad mental en todo el tiempo que tuviera que estar con él, tendría que deshacerse de todo sentimiento extraño.

Los días siguientes fueron simplemente una pequeña prueba para ver si podían sobrevivir juntos a pesar de sus diferencias. O al menos es así como lo vio Coda. Éste enseñó a Erin a cómo guiarse en un bosque tan grande como aquel o como mínimo a sobrevivir. Además de pequeñas lecciones de caza que fueron compensadas con diferentes técnicas de combate del ejército de Lama que Erin le enseñó para agradecerle. A lo largo de los días comenzaron a sentir como la compañía del otro no se hacia tan pesada como se hubieran podido imaginar. Erin era una persona alegre que llenaba con una simple sonrisa todos los huecos o inseguridades que pudiera tener Coda, mientras que éste le ofrecía a Erin esa doble conciencia antes de realizar cualquier acción descabellada.  
Eran completamente opuestos, pero sintieron como se complementaban al mismo tiempo.

A pesar de los diferentes acontecimientos acaecidos durante eso días, siguieron su camino a través del cauce del río haciendo pequeñas paradas para descansar o buscar alimentos. Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un tiempo hasta que Erin decidió que era buena idea hacer de nuevo otra parada en una gran roca que podía servirles como pequeño campamento para la hora de la cena.

-No sé cómo podéis vivir siempre así... ¿No tenéis ninguna ciudad? -preguntó Erin sentándose en el suelo estirando sus piernas.

El otro chico le miró sin decir nada y se sentó en el otro extremo de la roca.

-Cuando esto es lo único que tienes te acabas acostumbrado a ello -contestó tocándose parte de su oreja herida para ver si la herida había sanado del todo.

El pelirrojo juntó los labios con fuerza y le miró durante unos segundos hasta que decidió moverse para sentarse justo a su lado.  
Pudo sentir como Coda daba un pequeño salto en su sitio y se intentaba alejar sin demasiado éxito. El pelirrojo era una persona bastante afectiva; le gustaba hablar y ser cercano con los de su alrededor, en varios días con él había conseguido llegar a ver gran cantidad de aspectos de su personalidad. Los cuales no diría que odiaba, simplemente, le abrumaban.

Erin se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y se inclinó hacia Coda mientras miraba hacia sus piernas.

-Sé que no es el tiempo suficiente... -tragó saliva -Pero me gustaría empezar a considerarte como un compañero en vez de un enemigo. He visto como eres, ¿en serio tenemos que ser enemigos solo por el planeta del que somos?

Coda le miró de reojo con las mejillas un poco encendidas al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Erin junto al de él. Sabia a lo que se refería, por supuesto que lo sabia. Pero en su caso, algo como aquello era impensable. Un lamaniamo no podía ser su amigo o cualquier cosa más allá de su enemigo.

Erin prosiguió.

-¿Crees que ya es el momento en el que me puedas decir cómo te llamas?

El moreno extendió sus orejas, no había recaído en ese pequeño detalle en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos. Había empezado a sentir cosas extrañas por un chico del que ni siquiera conocía su nombre.

Erin miró la inexpresiva cara del moreno durante unos segundos.

-E-está bien si no quieres decírmelo... lo entiendo... -su voz se fue volviendo cada vez más suave e irresistible para Coda.

-Coda -murmuró -Me llamo Coda -tapándose la boca con el dorso de su mano.

Los ojos del pelirrojo centellearon y colocó su mano encima de la cabeza del moreno para moverla suavemente entre sus orejas. Había conseguido que aquel introvertido chico se abriese minimamente a él.

-Sí que puedes ser mono de vez en cuando -dijo continuando con las pequeñas caricias en su cabeza con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

El otro chico volvió a apartarle las manos y le miró a los ojos con las mejillas coloradas.

-Para, por favor. No soy tu mascota ni nada parecido. Además, si preguntas el nombre de alguien lo suyo es decir el tuyo también -Aquel chico era una auténtica molestia, era lo único en lo que podía pensar Coda. No solo su modo de hablar y las confianzas tan extremas que se tomaba algunas veces, lo que más molestaba a Coda realmente era que, a pesar de todo lo molesto y pesado que podía llegar a ser Erin, no podía evitar sentirse atraído por su energía y disfrutar de su compañía.

Erin paró inmediatamente y se recompuso haciendo un pequeño carraspeo con su garganta.

-Erin, división real del ejercito de Lama -dijo riéndose con la última parte -Así que Coda eh -colocó su mano en la barbilla, no se podría haber imaginado un nombre mejor para él.

Fijó su mirada en Coda durante unos segundos, aquel remolino de su interior volvía a resurgir como un huracán que le dejaba sin aliento. Cada vez que miraba a Coda o incluso simplemente con escuchar su voz. No sabia qué nombre darle, pero de lo que si estaba seguro, es que crecía cada vez más y más.

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme con esa cara, Erin-san? -respondió al ver que la mirada del pelirrojo no se despegaba de él ni un segundo.

-¡Ah! Lo siento -volvió a recaer en sus palabras -¿-san? ¿No estás siendo demasiado formal conmigo para ser tu enemigo? Llámame Erin -insistió, que le llamase con honoríficos era igual que tratar con sus superiores en el ejército.

Coda bajó las orejas y se dio la vuelta para levantarse.

-Está bien. Erin.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada y simplemente miró a su espalda hasta girar su mirada al río y poder distinguir una extraña silueta a unos pocos metros de ellos en la orilla contraria.  
Sin decir nada, simplemente tocó el hombro de Coda para llamar la atención de éste y señalar con su barbilla lo que había visto con anterioridad.  
Los sentidos del moreno estaban mejor desarrollados por lo que le fue sencillo distinguir la silueta de una mujer rubia con dos grandes jarrones de cerámica y una túnica negra con decoraciones doradas. Si no fuera por su gran conocimiento básico, no habría sido capaz de reconocer aquellas ropas a primera vista.

-¿Eterno? -murmuró para sí mismo mientras recapacitaba.

Erin volvió a mirar a la lejanía y empequeñeció los ojos para intentar ver con mayor claridad.

-¿Eternos aquí? -preguntó en voz baja.

-Hay un campamento de refugiados eternos, pero no sabia que estábamos tan lejos como para llegar hasta aquí.

-¿Campamento? ¿Entonces podremos encontrar un modo de volver a Dadan? -conocía los conflictos existentes entre Eterno y Alba y la gran cantidad de victimas que causó su Gran guerra pero jamás se hubiera imaginado encontrar algo así en un planeta como Bestia.

Coda cogió a Erin del hombro y le hizo agacharse junto a él en la fría piedra.

-Es como una gran ciudad gobernada por mandos eternos, nuestro planeta simplemente les sirve como refugio hasta que puedan volver al suyo. Nunca he estado allí... pero si la seguimos igual conseguimos encontrar algo de ayuda...

Erin le miró al rostro y fijó sus ojos en las grandes orejas que escuchaban atentamente todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.  
Rebuscó en uno de los compartimentos de su cinturón y le entregó a Coda su gorro.

-Te hará falta si vamos a ir a un sitio lleno de desconocidos.

Coda lo miró con asombro, lo había tomado como algo natural al estar con aquel chico pero no podía dejar su secreto al descubierto mucho más tiempo. Cogió el gorro con una pequeña sonrisa y se lo acomodó escondiendo sus pintorescas orejas de nuevo. Erin correspondió a esa pequeña sonrisa y en cuanto estuvieron listos, comenzaron a seguirla.

No fue demasiado cuidadosa en vigilar si alguien la seguía o si había gente en los alrededores, por lo que fue bastante simple. Después de atravesar el río, accedieron al bosque por un pequeño sendero que los condujo contra un callejón sin salida, fue ahí cuando la chica accedió a través de los árboles a su derecha y siguió todo recto sin detenerse, unos pocos metros más adelante se podía observar como la espesura del bosque iba disminuyendo hasta llegar a una gran ciudad en mitad de un amplio claro. En él se podía diferenciar una gran barrera que protegía los exteriores y resguardaba el interior de la ciudad. A diferencia de la aldea de Coda, en esta simplemente construyeron las casas en el suelo sin seguir un orden concreto. El terreno estaba tímidamente inclinado por lo que se podía ver como las casas del fondo sobresalían las unas sobre las otras hasta desembocar a una gran casa en lo más alto. Ambos supusieron que allí seria donde podrían encontrar a los gobernantes de aquella ciudad.

Esperando a perder de vista a la chica que habían seguido hasta allí, se resguardaron entre los árboles y observaron atentamente para poder decidir su próximo movimiento.  
Habían encontrado un lugar donde pedir ayuda para volver al puerto de Dadan, pero no estaban seguros de cómo reaccionarían ante un bestian y un lamaniamo que viajaban sospechosamente solos.  
Ambos se miraron a los ojos y recapacitaron, no era una locura entrar como visitantes normales en la ciudad, pero corrían el riesgo de ser tomados como una amenaza. Solo les quedaba rezar para que no fuese así.

Sin centrarse demasiado en ver cómo iba reaccionando la gente de su alrededor, entraron por las altas puertas de la ciudad y tocaron el delicado suelo de piedra que cubría cada centímetro de la calle principal, Erin suspiró de alivio, hacia mucho que no caminaba por un suelo normal. Ese fue el único respiro antes de poder notar como todas las miradas se centraban en ellos. Todos llevaban el mismo tipo de ropa, largas túnicas de colores blancos, dorados y negros con finas y decoradas joyas que cascabeleaban con cada pisada. Pero no solo sus ropas, la arquitectura y todo lo perteneciente a aquella ciudad estaba hecho con estilo Eterno, era como si hubieran transformado una pequeña ciudad en todo un planeta.  
La ciudad era mucho más grande de lo esperado, pero simplemente se dedicaron a seguir la gran calle comercial que finalizaba a las puertas de un gran palacio bastante modesto en decoración y arquitectura.

Antes de entrar en el gran edificio ante ellos, observaron que no hubiera nadie persiguiéndoles o, al menos, intentando evitar que entrasen en aquel palacio. Sus problemas vendrían una vez dentro cuando tuvieran que lidiar con unos pesados guardias.

Coda extendió el brazo hasta tocar el delicado pomo de oro, estaban apunto de hacer algo que no sabían si les costaría la vida. Él mismo había oído rumores sobre aquel lugar, el como los dos gobernantes ofrecían una gran calidad de vida a sus habitantes a cambio de que no se relacionasen demasiado con gente del exterior para no exponer su asentamiento. Sonaba lógico, nada descabellado. Pero tener a un soldado de Lama con él seguía poniéndolos en desventaja.

El mismo había comenzado a comprender que aquel chico no era ningún tipo de lamaniamo asesino como los que corren en las leyendas urbanas, pero que él lo supiera no les ayudaría demasiado.  
Miró a Erin, quien permanecía en completo silencio a su lado mirando a todos lados con unos curiosos ojos. En algún momento dentro de su interior había empezado a sentir la necesidad de proteger al pelirrojo, no podía permitir que le sucediese nada por su culpa. La simple idea de que fuese asesinado le aterraba, se había empezado a encariñar demasiado de él.

-Erin -le cogió de ambos hombros para llamar su atención -Déjame hablar a mi en todo momento -apretó sus dedos.

Erin asintió sin poner ninguna queja y se situó detrás de él para que Coda entrase el primero.

Un gran hall con diferentes columnas incrustadas en las paredes y una elegante alfombra de color magenta les cubría el suelo bajo sus pies. La decoración era simple y solo una gran puerta con dos colosales guardias en la entrada les impedían el paso.  
Caminaron lentamente hasta llegar a ellos, Coda lideró el frente y se presentó.

-Coda de la aldea este del Bestia septentrional a Dadan. Pido permiso para tener una reunión con los gobernantes de esta ciudad.

Ambos guardias se miraron entre ellos y señalaron al pelirrojo detrás de Coda.

-¿Y ese lamaniamo que tienes ahí? -dijo el situado a la izquierda de la puerta con una potente voz.

Coda se mordió la lengua y pensó rápidamente.

-Es mi escolta personal. Contratamos a uno en especial para esta importante misión. Me envía el alcalde Takanashi.

-¿Escolta personal? -miró de arriba a abajo al pelirrojo antes de desenfundar su espalda y ponerla delante de su rostro -Seguro que no sabe ni como sujetar un cuchillo.

Erin captó la amenaza y sacó sus armas para enfrentarle.

-No vas a llegar muy lejos si vas subestimando a un soldado de Lama tan fácilmente -contestó el pelirrojo.

-No te había dicho que no dijeras nada -pensó Coda entrando en pánico.

Antes de que pudiera interrumpir lo que fuera que fuese que iba a ocurrir. Un potente golpe desde la otra entrada de la sala sacó a todos de su pequeña pelea. Un chico no más alto que ellos dos entró por la puerta, llevaba una gran chaqueta de color negro que le rozaba los tobillos, en su cuello adornaba un elegante collar con un innumerable número de piedras preciosas que conectaba con dos pequeños cintos que caían por sus dos hombros. En el resto de su cuerpo simplemente llevaba una fina camisa de color blanca separada de sus pantalones negros por un turbante de un color tan puro que el azul marino. El chico se acercó con una sonrisa y peinó su fino pelo de colores blancos y negros con una mano decorada con llamativos anillos.

-Qué os he dicho de tratar mal a nuestros invitados. No suele venir mucha gente por aquí -dijo poniendo ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Erin y Coda.

Ambos guardias recuperaron sus posturas y miraron al frente.

-Pero Señor, no podíamos dejar que dos extranjeros tuvieran una audición sin previo aviso, podrían ser una amenaza para la ciudad.

Sin soltar a ninguno de los dos, el chico les miró con sus radiantes ojos rosados y les guiñó un ojo.

-Ahora son mis amigos. Así que no hay problema ¿verdad? -Su voz era tan animada que era imposible plantarle cara o discutirle cualquier cosa.

Los dos guardias se retiraron de la puerta sin hacer más preguntas y los tres chicos entraron aún unidos por los dos brazos del misterioso eterno. Una vez dentro, quitó sus brazos de ambos chicos para ponerlos en su nuca y girarse hacia ellos.

-Os ha faltado poco eh. Menos mal que teníais al encantador Hope cerca para echaros una mano -les volvió a guiñar un ojo y siguió el camino hacia unas pequeñas escaleras que derivaban a otra pequeña puerta -Seguidme.

Erin y Coda se miraron sin decir nada y asintieron. Aquello había sido demasiado extraño, no solo el simple hecho de que aquel misterioso muchacho que se hacia llamar Hope apareciese de pronto sin motivo alguno, sino que gracias a él habían conseguido atravesar una gran barrera en su camino.  
Subieron por las pequeñas escaleras siguiendo de cerca a Hope para no perderle de vista y éste se detuvo ante la pequeña puerta decorada con pomposas piedras preciosas y relieves en hueco en un brillante color dorado.

Al abrir la puerta, una sala de un tamaño un poco mayor a la primera de la entrada se abrió ante ellos. Al igual que aquella, las paredes estaban decoradas con columnas incrustadas en ellas mientras que en el resto de la sala solo había una gran alfombra roja que conducía hacia un pequeño doble suelo donde reposaban dos lujosos tronos. Uno de ellos se encontraba vacío mientras que en el otro un elegante hombre de cabello largo con una delgada túnica de color negro sobre sus hombros y cabeza los miraba expectante con su cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano.

-No me dijiste que ibas a traer visita, cariño -comentó con una voz tan suave como autoritaria.

-¡Ah! ¡Curse! Ha sido muy repentino. Luego te daré toda la explicación con lujo de detalles -comentó el chico moreno mientras caminaba casi corriendo hacia donde estaba el otro hombre dándole un pequeño beso en los labios antes de sentarse en su propio asiento.

Erin sintió su rostro arder al ver tal escena, no estaba acostumbrado a ver muestras de afecto tan intimas delante de sus narices y menos viniendo de dos personas con un poder muy superior al suyo en aquellos momentos. Miró al chico a su derecha para ver si había alguna reacción en su rostro y solo un suave rubor en sus mejillas le podía mostrar algo más allá de la inexpresividad de su cara.

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué queréis hablar? No es muy habitual tener a gente de Lama y Bestia juntos ante nosotros -comentó Curse en el mismo tono que había saludado al otro hombre nada más entrar.

Coda dio un paso adelante y se agachó poniendo su mano encima de la rodilla que no había postrado en el suelo.

-Hace unos días fuimos atacados por un oso ursino en la comarca de la aldea este del Bestia septentrional a Dadan y a causa de ello fuimos a parar hasta aquí debido al cauce del río. Simplemente solicitamos ayuda para volver al puerto de Dadan -bajó su cabeza y esperó a que aquello funcionase.

Curse levantó ambas cejas y separó su mano de su delicado rostro para mirarle más atentamente.

-¿Y cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí?

-Seguimos a una chica que encontramos en el río -lo mejor en aquellos momentos era no mentir -pensamos que nos conduciría a algún lugar donde pedir ayuda -Erin observó como la voz de Coda no se perturbó en ningún momento, se mantuvo firme sin dudar ni un segundo.

El hombre del pelo largo golpeó su dedo indice suavemente contra la comisura de sus labios y se giró a su compañero quien observaba todo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Tú qué opinas, Hope?

El chico se irguió en su asiento y colocó su mano encima de la barbilla.

-Casi tienen un duelo con los guardias de la puerta, son bastante interesantes. El pelirrojo tiene agallas -dijo señalándolo con el dedo y guiñándole un ojo -Igual deberíamos contratarle como guardia.

Curse volvió a girar su mirada hacia el moreno, quien no se había movido ni un ápice de su sitio en la suave alfombra de seda.

-Si simplemente sois viajeros que se han perdido, no te importará contestarme a esto -cruzó sus piernas y volvió a la posición en la que estaba al principio -¿Qué hace un lamaniamo contigo? Es como si yo me hago amigo de un habitante de Alba. Fueron los de su planeta los que casi os extinguen.

Solo aquella última frase atrajo toda la atención de Erin, no tenia de idea de que algo así hubiese ocurrido en un pasado cercano, ni siquiera constataba en algún libro de historia lamaniana. Solo por ese motivo podía empezar a comprender por qué aquel chico se había sentido tan reacio y violento con él. No tenia motivos como para intentar ser amistoso con él. Erin sintió como el mundo se le venia encima ¿la misión y todo lo que le habían encomendado era una trampa para acabar con Orion y él? Los mandos más poderosos y con más acceso a los registros de cualquier tipo del gobierno de Lama enviados a su propia tumba. Un plan perfecto que no dejaría constancia de ningún tipo de traición. Era impensable formar ningún tipo de alianza o acuerdo interplanetario con unos enemigos naturales. Solo le quedaba una pregunta sin resolver ¿Por qué?

Curse se tapó la boca con la palma de su mano.

-Uy, no me digas que no conocías el desastre de Bestia -le dijo a Erin nada más notar como la expresión de su cara empezaba a descomponerse -Debe ser verdaderamente cruel que te envíen a un planeta donde literalmente todo el mundo te odia-

-Por favor, parad -cortó Coda al sentir como aquello estaba yendo por el rumbo que los eternos buscaban -Simplemente estamos pidiendo ayuda. Por favor...

Hope lo miró con lástima y se giró para encontrar los ojos de Curse en los suyos.

-Curse ¿qué hacemos? -Curse le cogió del mentón y acarició su mejilla suavemente.

-Verás -volvió a dirigirse a Coda -El lema de nuestra pequeña ciudad es ser lo más grande posible causando el mínimo ruido. No quiero que nos relacionen con un militar de Lama, seria una vergüenza tanto como para nuestro nombre como para todo nuestro planeta.

Coda chasqueó la lengua y miró al suelo resignado. Estaba ocurriendo lo que había supuesto que pasaría. Ningún planeta querría tener relación alguna con Lama, y verse juntos podría disparar cualquier tipo de alarma entre la gente y un número sin fin de rumores extraños. Ni siquiera él mismo conocía la razón principal por la que Erin había llegado a Bestia.

Curse se levantó de su silla e hizo una señal a los dos guardias situados en la puerta.

-Viendo que vuestras intenciones no son del todo claras me veo en la obligación de llevar al bestian a la celda del palacio. Quiero charlar con el lamaniamo a solas.

El moreno alzó su rostro al mismo tiempo que dos hombres le cogían de ambos brazos levantándolo del suelo para llevárselo por una puerta en el extremo más alejado de la sala.  
Erin vio con impotencia como se llevaban a Coda, el cual no puso ningún tipo de resistencia. Había asumido que todos sus problemas provenían del pelirrojo, solo por hecho de estar a su lado suponía un auténtico peligro. Apretó las manos en dos puños y cerró los ojos.

-Coda... lo siento -murmuró para si mismo.

Los dos gobernadores vieron con diversión como ocurría la escena y la reacción de cada uno.

-Curseee, ¡acabas de romper su relación! -protestó Hope al ver la dolida expresión de Erin.

-Vaya... no era mi intención, creo.  
  
-¡¿Cómo que crees!? ¡Curse no puedes hacer esas cosas! -le regañó.

-Lo siento, Hope. Por favor, perdóname -dijo en un tono aniñado.

-¡Aaaah! Es imposible que me enfade contigo, eres demasiado guapo -se abalanzó sobre él para cogerle del brazo y abrazarlo.

Curse se giró hacia el pelirrojo de nuevo y lo miró con superioridad, tener a alguien de Lama delante de él suponía estar ante un enemigo común. Y ahora que estaban solos era el momento perfecto para hacerle hablar.

-Y bien, ahora que no está tu amigo, me gustaría saber qué haces en Bestia. Nadie mandaría a unos soldaditos tan importantes como vosotros a su propia tumba. ¿O sí?

Erin no respondió.

-Viendo que no quieres hablar del tema ¿me podrías decir al menos cómo te llamas? -insistió el chico de pelo largo.

-Erin -murmuró contra el cuello de su chaqueta.

-Oh -exclamó Hope al escuchar su nombre -Ban-san me ha hablado de un tal Erin alguna vez. Es el estratega militar del ejército real de Lama -le susurró a Curse en el oído.

Curse se levantó de su asiento y se acercó lentamente hacia el pelirrojo para cogerle del mentón y levantarle la mirada.

-No me digas que ese reyezuelo vuestro está planeando invadir Bestia -le susurró muy lentamente -Eso pondría en peligro a mucha de mi gente ¿lo sabes no? -le soltó.

Las palabras habían muerto por completo en su garganta, no tenia ni idea de qué contestar, estaba más confuso que nunca. Ya no sabia en quién creer.

-No es una invasión... -logró decir a duras penas -quieren convertir a Bestia en un estado satélite y monopolizar sus movimientos y economía a favor de Lama en caso de una nueva Guerra civil... -no tenia sentido seguir escondiéndolo más. Aquel hombre conocía demasiado lo que se trataba entre los altos mandos de los planetas.

Curse cruzó sus brazos y le miró con desaprobación.

-Ya no les basta con haber acabado con Bestia en el pasado que ahora quieren esclavizarlo -su voz había cambiado el tono a uno mucho más rabioso. Como si las palabras fuesen escupidas -Estoy seguro de que aquel chico tenia la misión de acabar contigo antes de que hicieses algún movimiento, así que voy a hacer el papel del malo por él.

Dio un par de pasos hacia la pequeña plataforma donde se situaban los dos grandes tronos.

-Si eres capaz de vencer a Hope en una batalla, me encargaré personalmente de borrar tu existencia y limpiar tu nombre “Un bravo militar que murió en el campo de batalla por su planeta”. Así lograrás vivir sin estar atado al pasado de un planeta odiado por todos, tu superiores pensarán que su plan ha funcionado y serás libre de averiguar todo lo que quieras -extendió sus brazos hacia el cielo mientras pronunciaba dichas palabras -La otra opción es morir aquí y ahora. Yo mismo me encargaría de darte el final que mereces. Tú decides.

El pelirrojo alzó su mirada y cruzó sus ojos con los de Curse. Ambos mantuvieron su mirada durante varios segundos antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera dar su respuesta.

-Yo...


	5. Decisión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vale he tardado como muchísimo en poder ponerme a escribir y la verdad es que el resultado final no me convence del todo (pero vaya como en todos los capítulos no es una novedad, cosas mías no os rayéis) Como esta semana he empezado la universidad y he tenido que "mudarme" por así decirlo pues entre clases y otras cosas no he tenido tiempo para nada.  
> Este discurso lo doy para que no penséis que lo he abandonado o algo.  
> Es un capitulo un poco corto 5K. Pero digamos que si lo alargaba un poco más me quedaba demasiado forzado asi que he decidido dejarlo como lo justo.  
> Bueno el caso, no sé si os gustará (siempre digo lo mismo lol) pero espero que si y como siempre que me contéis que os ha parecido en los comentarios!!!  
> Pido perdón por cosas raras que leáis ya sean faltas, palabras cambiadas, preposiciones inexistentes. La dislexia siempre acecha.

Podía sentir como su boca se iba secando a cada segundo que pasaba en aquel incómodo silencio. Erin podía sentir sus finos mechones rojos pegándose a su rostro debido al sudor frío que había empezado a cubrir su cuerpo. El destino de su vida se había resumido en una sola frase, algo que decidiría lucharía para vivir o moriría allí mismo.  
Sus rodillas permanecían pegadas al frío mármol del suelo mientras la imponente mirada de Curse no le dejaba levantarse, como si una aplastante gravedad le impidiera elevar su cuerpo más allá de aquella postura de sumisión. Apretó las manos en un puño y sintió como sus uñas se clavaban en la palma de su mano, un dolor desgarrador que no se podía comparar al que estaba sufriendo en su interior en aquellos instantes.

Traicionar a su planeta era algo impensable dentro de su mente, ningún ciudadano de Lama se replantearía en algún momento de su vida revelarse contra la poderosa nación que les dio la vida y a la cual debían guardar respeto. Estaba claro que algo dentro de la misión que le habían encomendado no lograba comprender. Antes de tomar decisiones que podrían arruinar por completo su vida debía encontrar a Orion. Cuando lograse reunirse con su General seria cuando en su mente podría empezar a caber la idea de una auténtica rebelión de mandos dentro del ejército para mandarles a su propia muerte. Era el estratega de la división real, no podía caer en las puras emociones de pánico.

-Piensa -Se dijo a si mismo mientras alzaba su mirada y miraba a su alrededor. Buscó la puerta por donde se habían llevado a Coda; si quería escapar de allí no podía dejarse llevar por las emociones, aquel chico seguía siendo su enemigo y más ahora que conocía la verdad que Lama había estado ocultando con respecto a la Gran catástrofe de Bestia. Aunque en aquellos días hubieran logrado conocerse lo mínimo como para llegar a comprender que su planeta de origen no era un obstáculo para llegar a ser más que simples enemigos. Pero aquello era diferente, un lamaniamo no podía permitirse el lujo de llamar a un extranjero “amigo”. Su violenta historia recorre sus venas y es algo de lo que jamás podrían librarse.

Estaba prácticamente seguro de que no le harían nada a Coda, por lo que la mejor opción era simplemente separarse de nuevo y no volver a causarle problemas debido a sus malditos orígenes. Erin apartó la mirada -Lo siento, Coda. Ha sido divertido estar contigo.

Bajó su rostro y movió lentamente su mano hacia la parte trasera de su cinturón. Le quedaban a penas tres dagas restantes para poder defenderse, debía pensar bien sus movimientos.

-Yo... -se levantó con cuidado poniéndose a una distancia prudencial de ambos chicos -No pienso traicionar a Lama. No hasta que no sepa que ha ocurrido realmente,

Curse soltó una pequeña risa que desembocó en una ruidosa carcajada.

-El ejercito de Lama jamás dejará de sorprenderme, unos verdaderos perros entrenados para ir a su muerte sin pensárselo dos veces. Tu estúpida lealtad te hará morir ahora mismo -dio dos pequeños chasquidos con los dedos y los guardias que habían estado custodiando la puerta desde el otro lado, se abrieron paso por la lujosa puerta y le rodearon apuntándole con sus grandes e imponentes lanzas.

El pelirrojo respondió a su burlona risa y le sonrió con superioridad.

-Lo siento pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de morir aquí -sacó sus armas y dio un rápido giro hacia su derecha para esquivar una estocada lateral sorpresa de uno de los guardias -No deberíais subestimar tan fácilmente a un militar de Lama -les sacó la lengua en señal de risa y se encaró a los presentes en la sala.

Aquello no era para nada parecido a la pelea que tuvo con Coda, debía ser cuidadoso. A diferencia del otro chico, ellos no eran habitantes de Bestia, sus movimientos serian más cuidadosos y refinados. Derrotar a ambos guardias seria algo sencillo, lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba eran los otros dos chicos.  
Hope permaneció inmóvil en su asiento sin decir nada mientras que Curse se cruzó de brazos y decidió sentarse a su lado.

-Si así quieres que sea. Déjame entretenerme un poco antes de matarte -volvió a dar un chasquido con sus dedos y los militares corrieron hacia Erin.

Erin agachó su cuerpo y observó atentamente como cada uno se dirigía desde un costado diferente para no darle oportunidad de huir. Antes de que ambas lanzas alcanzaran su cuerpo, se tiró al suelo sintiendo como la suela de sus zapatos resbalaba suavemente por el pulido mármol y las dos lanzas se cruzaban encima de su rostro. En un pequeño segundo fue capaz de darse la vuelta sobre si mismo para aplastar con la fuerza de su pierna derecha ambas lanzas e impulsarse con ambos brazos y lograr pegar una patada en la cara a uno de ellos con su pierna restante. Una vez en el aire, cogió una de las pequeñas dagas de su cinturón y la impactó contra la mano derecha del otro guardia haciendo que éste soltara su arma al notar el fino metal lamaniamo clavarse en su carne por completo, atravesando su palma con una terrorífica precisión.  
El guardia se retiró al sentir como su mano comenzaba a sangrar sin parar y el suelo se comenzaba a teñir de rojo, aquel era el mismo guardia que le había amenazado en su entrada al pequeño palacio. Erin se relamió los labios al sentir como su sangre comenzaba a hervir de la emoción en su interior. Su vista se nubló durante unos segundos antes de que diese un par de volteretas con sus manos para alejarse de ambos y luego volver a cargar contra el guardia herido. Sus pies volaron por el fino mármol y en unos instantes se colocó por encima del hombre, apoyando su cuerpo encima de sus hombros para desgarrar su garganta con otro de sus afilados cuchillos. El filo cortó la carne con precisión y Erin pudo sentir como el guardia se desplomaba al suelo mientras se desangraba lentamente hasta llegar a su muerte.

Recogió la daga que aun se hallaba clavada en la palma de su mano y la limpió de un rápido golpe en el aire que hizo saltar la sangre manchando el suelo con pequeñas gotas de color rojo. Colocó ambas armas en el hueco de sus nudillos y se limpió la sangre que había salpicado su rostro con su pulgar izquierdo para luego pasar su lengua por encima de la yema.

-He matado a mucha gente a lo largo de mi vida -murmuró mientras alzaba su amenazante mirada hacia el guardia restante y así avisarle de que seria el próximo en sufrir el mismo destino.

El hombre se posicionó sin temblar ni un ápice y miró a los apagados ojos de Erin que no mostraban más emoción que la pura ansia de matar.

Curse miró silenciosamente como los gestos del pelirrojo se iban volviendo cada vez más violentos y propios de un asesino. Se mordió la lengua, había oído rumores sobre la terrorífica fuerza del ejercito lamaniamo, pero aquello era una locura. Su personalidad había cambiado en apenas unos segundos. No podía dejar que Hope luchara contra alguien tan peligroso.  
Antes de que pudiese seguir sumergido en sus pensamientos, Erin comenzó a andar lentamente hacia al hombre que aun quedaba en pie. Sus pasos eran lentos y silenciosos, como un depredador acechando a su presa antes de abalanzarse hacia ella.

El guardia no retrocedió y colocó su lanza entre ambos. Antes de que Erin se pudiese acercar más, decidió dar un pequeño golpe con su cuerpo para apuntar la lanza hacia el estómago del pelirrojo quien lo esquivó sin problemas con un pequeño giro de pies hacia el lado contrario. Haciendo que el hombre perdiese el equilibrio, cogió la lanza por el palo y, empleando toda su fuerza, dio un pequeño tirón para atraer al guardia hacia él y clavarle una de sus pequeñas dagas en el corazón, la cual retiró rápidamente dejando que se derrumbase contra el suelo para empezar a crear un charco de sangre bajo él.

-Déjate ya de bromas -lanzó una de sus dagas contra el rostro de Curse haciendo que se clavase en la madera del trono -Si quieres matarme hazlo tú mismo.

El chico de pelo largo no se movió de su trono y notó como la fría mirada de Erin se clavaba en lo más profundo de su mente. Le hubiera gustado esperar un poco más para llegar a la parte divertida, pero no le dejaba más remedio.

-En Eterno los ciudadanos y gobernadores no tienen permitido pelear contra otros planetas por lo que voy a tener que rechazar tu oferta, yo simplemente me encargaré de darte la estocada final. Y por supuesto, no voy a dejar que Hope luche contra ti. Espero que tu amigo bestian sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para complacerte durante unos minutos antes de que decidas matarlo.

Erin arqueó una ceja y oyó como la puerta de su derecha se abría y dos hombres dejaban el cuerpo inmóvil de Coda en el suelo. El pelirrojo apretó los dientes y volvió a mirar a Curse con una rabia cada vez más creciente en su interior.

-Qué le has hecho -preguntó con una tosca voz.

Curse se rió -Simplemente quería probar algo que tenia desde hace tiempo, solo me faltaba el conejillo de indias. No lo comprenderías, cosas que Mistero tenia pendientes en este planeta.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, vio como Coda se fue levantando lentamente del suelo, sus articulaciones temblaban y pudo ver como su cuerpo se derrumbaba unas cuantas veces hasta que logró erguirse. Su rostro no tenia prácticamente color y sus ojos miraban a la nada, como si hubiera perdido la consciencia pero su cuerpo se moviera por su cuenta.

Erin caminó un par de pasos hacia Coda sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-¿Coda? ¿Estás bien?

No hubo respuesta.

Coda permaneció en silencio antes de que unos pequeños espasmos en su interior le hiciesen volver a agacharse contra el suelo, apoyó su frente en el frío mármol y notó como la sangre de sus venas se comenzaba a mover con más fuerza y los músculos de su cuerpo comenzaban a doler. Soltó un ahogado grito de dolor antes de sentir como su respiración comenzaba a fallar, se cogió el pecho con fuerza y jadeó buscando aire para sus pulmones. Erin se quedó petrificado al ver como Coda se retorcía de dolor por algo que desconocía.  
Erin alzó su brazo hacia Coda para ir acercándose lentamente pero, antes de que pudiese dar un paso más, sintió como el aire que rodeaba al moreno cambiaba completamente.

-Esta sensación... -susurró dando pequeños saltos para alejarse rápidamente de él y ponerse a la defensiva.

Esta vez el bestian se logró levantar sobre sus dos piernas, su espalda permanecía inclinada hacia delante con el rostro mirando al suelo antes de dar un paso hacia delante. El aura asesina volvía a rodearle, podía sentirla, la sed de sangre de un animal. Erin lo miró atentamente hasta que finalmente Coda alzó su mirada y sus ojos enrojecidos, no con el color grisáceo que estaba acostumbrado a ver, se clavaba en los suyos. Estaba claro que le habían hecho algo que Erin prefería desconocer por el momento.  
En un instante, pudo sentir como Coda se había desplazado hasta su posición abalanzándose sobre su cuerpo y obligándole a desprenderse de sus armas para alejar las manos y la boca de Coda de su propia garganta. Desde cerca pudo apreciar como las facciones del moreno habían cambiado débilmente; con unas uñas mucho más afiladas y unos poderosos colmillos que amenazaban con clavarse en su garganta para arrancársela.  
Su fuerza también había aumentado considerablemente y el peso de su cuerpo le empujaba contra el duro suelo dejándole sin escapatoria alguna.

-Coda... soy yo, Erin. Despierta -murmuró en un intento desesperado de parar el duro forcejeo -Por favor... no quiero hacerte daño -dijo antes de soltar un quejido en su garganta al sentir como la fuerza sobre humana de Erin empezaba a cansar sus propios músculos y agotar la poca fuerza que aun le quedaba.  
Sin ser demasiado tarde, usó su propia cabeza para darle un fuerte golpe entre ambos ojos para dejarle aturdido durante unos segundos y aprovechar esa pequeña apertura para alejarlo de él. Se tocó la frente sintiendo como un fuerte dolor comenzaba a aquejarle a él también.  
Miró al frente y observó como Coda se tocaba el rostro y un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzaba a caer de su nariz, no le había dado lo suficientemente fuerte como para rompérsela pero solo esperaba que aquello lo detuviese durante unos minutos.

-¿¡Qué le habéis hecho!? -gritó hacia los dos chicos que permanecían en silencio observando cada movimiento de la pelea.

Hope miró a Curse y este le devolvió la mirada con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza para que pudiera proceder a hablar.

-Es el mágico ungüento que se usó durante la guerra de Lama y Bestia para ver hasta donde eran capaces de llegar los habitantes de este planeta. Simplemente multiplica por cien los efectos de la sangre de bestia de su interior, normalmente necesitan experiencias limite o mucha ansiedad para poder liberarla, esta simplemente los expone a su limite en apenas unos minutos -Hope lo señaló para indicarle a Erin como Coda aun seguía sufriendo el efecto en su cuerpo; éste comenzó a toser descontroladamente antes de escupir sangre por su boca en una de las veces -Les da una fuerza incomparable pero los destroza por dentro, sus cuerpos no son capaces de aguantar tanto. ¿Por qué crees que en esa guerra murió más del setenta por ciento de la población de Bestia? Ahora solo nos queda ver si la versión mejorada funciona contra un soldado de Lama -concluyó volviendo a apoyarse en su asiento -¿Lo he hecho bien, Curse? -dijo con emoción.

-Perfectamente -acarició su mejilla -Si quieres que deje de sufrir, te recomiendo que lo mates cuanto antes. Ya sabes, igual que has hecho antes con mis dos guardias.

Erin tragó saliva, entonces su planeta no fue el único culpable de toda esa catástrofe. Si Mistero estaba en realidad detrás de todo aquello, la situación se complicaba aún más. Pero aquel no era el momento para pensar en ello, debía centrarse en lo que se hallaba frente a él. Los temblores y la tos de Coda se habían reducido minimamente, fueron solo unos instantes desde que parara hasta que sus ojos se volvieran a encontrar con los de Erin, ambos se miraron en silencio y el pelirrojo pudo notar como cada vez más sangre comenzaba a brotar por las comisuras de los labios del moreno, ni siquiera él fue capaz de herirlo de tal manera. Su corazón dolía, le dolía ver algo tan cruel.

Sintió como sus piernas temblaban, aquella escena podía sobrecoger a cualquiera. Se frotó los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas bajasen por sus mejillas, y vio como Coda se volvía a levantar para lanzarse sobre él.  
Erin fue rápido y logró esquivar el furioso impulso con sus ágiles reflejos. A diferencia del anterior ataque, Erin pudo ver como Coda sostenía su cuerpo con sus dos piernas y uno de sus brazos, como una auténtica bestia apunto de atacar de nuevo. De un brusco movimiento, se arrancó el gorro de su cabeza para liberar las orejas que había estado escondiendo debajo, Erin las observó, leyó sus movimientos; como permanecían erectas, atentas a cualquier sonido de su alrededor y a su enemigo principal. El pelirrojo dio un paso a su izquierda y sintió como el moreno volvía lanzarse contra él llegando a arañar su cara con una de las afiladas uñas, el corte fue leve pero notó como la sangre comenzó a salir de él. Se negaba a atacarle, la vez anterior Coda estaba en sus plenas facultades pero aquello era diferente, no podía atacar a alguien que estaba siendo torturado contra su voluntad.

Los ataques de Coda se fueron sucediendo uno tras otro en un intervalo de cinco minutos eternos para el pelirrojo quien lograba esquivarlos a duras penas. La velocidad de movimiento del moreno iba aumentando por momentos y no fue hasta que uno de los pasos del pelirrojo quedó demasiado desequilibrado que Coda logró volver a tenerlo bajo su poder. Encima de él hizo el amago de clavar sus afiladas uñas en la rosada carne de Erin, éste, completamente agotado, le sujetó de las muñecas de nuevo sintiendo como su fuerza ya no era lo suficientemente contra él, la boca de Coda se fue acercando lentamente hacia la zona baja de su cuello hasta que sus afilados colmillos rozaron la débil piel y se clavaron en ella.

Erin gritó de dolor y su respiración se comenzó a agitar cada vez más. Su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza hasta que sintió como el dolor iba desapareciendo a la vez que la boca de Coda se iba desprendiendo suavemente de su fuerte mordida.

-H-huye... -murmuró el moreno contra su oído -N-no puedo detenerlo mucho más... -dijo apoyando su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Erin -Si esperas mucho más creo que te mataré...

Aquellas palabras en su oreja fueron lo suficientemente claras como para al menos indicarle que el Coda que conocía seguía vivo en el interior de aquella bestia. Erin hizo la fuerza suficiente como para quitar al moreno de encima de su cuerpo y dejarlo a su lado. Se tocó la herida de su cuello y sintió como comenzaba a salir más sangre de lo esperado; había ido a por una de las venas importantes, unos segundos más y seguramente hubiera sido su fin.

-¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que le volváis a la normalidad?! -preguntó desesperado.

Curse dio pequeños golpes en su mejilla con su dedo indice y a continuación lo posó en sus labios.

-Ya te lo dije antes. Si no accedías a desaparecer como soldado de Lama, tú única opción es morir.

El pelirrojo miró dubitativo al otro chico que aun permanecía inmóvil en el suelo respirando con mucha dificultad.

-Si yo muero ¿le daréis el antídoto para eso?

-Podríamos habernos divertido aún más pero no me parece tan mala idea -Curse se levantó de su asiento y desenfundó un pequeño cuchillo.

-Prométeme que no le pasará nada, es mi única forma para pagarle todo lo que le hemos hecho los lamaniamos a su planeta -el tono de Erin era imponente, como una orden.

-Sí, sí. El amor es algo que no se puede manchar con una traición, soy un hombre de palabra -colocó el afilado filo de su arma contra el pecho de Erin -Nos veremos en la próxima vida, monstruo.  
El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y esperó a que el puñal atravesase su corazón y todo se acabase por fin. Siempre había esperado morir de un modo más honorable en el campo de batalla, ni en cien años se hubiera podido imaginar que seria poniendo su vida a cambio de salvar a un habitante de Bestia que apenas había empezado a conocer y encima había intentado matarlo. Pero aquel era su modo de expiación.

Sintió como el tiempo se detuvo, pensó en todas las cosas que debería haberle contado a Orion antes de venir a aquel planeta, todas las aventuras que no pudo vivir más allá de ese momento. En sus personas queridas... En Coda.

Sintió como el afilado puñal se clavaba en sus ropas pero no lograba llegar más allá, abrió los ojos y pudo notar como un torpe empujón le apartaba de la trayectoria del filo y le hacia estrellarse contra el suelo. En su lugar, pudo ver como Coda ahogaba un grito de dolor al recibir aquella estocada por él en uno de sus costados cayendo justo encima de Erin. Éste pudo sentir como el pánico dominaba cada movimiento de su cuerpo, sentía el pesado cuerpo del moreno contra el suyo, como su cabeza reposaba en su pecho y sus únicas orejas le rozaban suavemente la nariz. Le había salvado la vida.  
Con unas manos temblorosas palpó uno de los costados de Coda y sintió como el puñal seguía allí clavado prácticamente en su totalidad. Era imposible que pudiera sobrevivir a una herida como aquella.

-Uy. Eso si que no me lo esperaba -dijo Curse al haber visto como el moreno había protegido al pelirrojo interponiéndose en su lugar.

Erin sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de unas lágrimas que no comprendía, no debería sentirse tan apegado a un chico prácticamente desconocido, pero el dolor de su interior no dejaba de crecer. Con unas manos temblorosas, pasó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Coda y lo abrazó contra él, apoyó su mejilla entre las dos orejas de su cabeza. En Lama no era muy habitual sentir afecto o mostrar afecto hacia otras personas, pero sentía algo, lo había sentido desde el primer momento que sus miradas se cruzaron, quería estar con aquel chico, necesitaba estarlo. Compartir muchos más momentos juntos y ver todas sus diferentes facetas. No quería que algo como aquello terminase así.

Un pequeño apretón en uno de sus brazos le sacó de sus pensamientos. Coda se movió con dolor y sacó el puñal de su costado soltando un profundo quejido desde su garganta que amortiguó con la ropa de Erin. Éste a su vez sintió como Coda apretaba con fuerza los dedos de la mano que había colocado alrededor de su brazo notando como sus uñas se clavaban en la superficie de su piel a través de la gruesa chaqueta negra.  
Coda se colocó la mano en la herida que había dejado el arma blanca y esperó a que el dolor remitiese.

-¿¡C-Coda!? ¿Estás bien? -dijo Erin con preocupación incorporándose suavemente y cogiendo a Coda entre sus brazos mientras lo sentaba en el suelo -¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!? -le gritó con rabia al notar como los efectos de aquella droga aún seguían presentes en su cuerpo y el chico simplemente los retenía en su interior.

Erin miró a los rojizos ojos de Coda y este le devolvió una dolorosa mirada que anticipaba otra ola de dolor para su cuerpo.

-Coda, eres un idiota -le dijo secándose las lágrimas y posando la cabeza del otro chico con cuidado. Ya había visto antes las increíbles capacidades de cicatrización de Coda, solo esperaba que esta vez funcionasen del mismo modo y curasen sus heridas antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Un silencio sepulcral reinó la sala antes de que un misterioso aire envolviese toda la escena y los presentes se vieran obligados a taparse los ojos. Erin sintió como aquel feroz viento era como cuchillas que cruzaban el aire y te rajaban cada fibra de la piel, incluso respirar se volvió algo tedioso.  
Cuando logró aclarar su vista y sentir que aquel frenético vendaval se había detenido, vio la figura de dos hombres delante de él situados entre ellos y los dos eternos.

-Te dijimos que queríamos al bestian vivo -pronunció una suave voz con un tono tan melódico que Erin no supo con qué compararlo.

Curse se cruzó de brazos y Hope se levantó poniéndose a su lado.

-Pero ambos están vivos que es lo importante - Dijo señalando con su mirada a ambos muchachos -El lamaniamo no se ha atrevido a luchar contra él directamente.

-¿Oh? -dijo uno de los misteriosos chicos dándose la vuelta para mirar hacia el pelirrojo.

La vista de Erin comenzaba a nublarse por momentos y solo pudo distinguir a un alto hombre con el cabello rubio y a otro un poco más bajo con una larga cabellera de color blanco.  
Este último fue el que se agachó y colocó su mano en la barbilla de Coda para observar cómo estaban actuando los efectos secundarios de la droga en su cuerpo.

-Disminuimos los potenciadores para darles más oportunidades de sobrevivir y parece que ha funcionado en parte, aunque debemos revisar esos espasmos y las funciones vitales -giró su rostro hacia varios lados para notar si algo más de su cuerpo había cambiado -Dale el antídoto o morirá en unas pocas horas por el agotamiento. Son criaturas bastante débiles.

-No hables de él como si no fuese humano -contestó Erin al notar como habían ignorado completamente su presencia.

El albino se llevó una mano a los labios y lo miró de arriba a bajo para asegurarse de que, efectivamente, era un soldado de Lama. Clavó sus ojos durante unos segundos más para analizar del todo aquella situación.

-¿Dónde está el otro lamaniamo que venia junto con el pelirrojo? -preguntó el chico al rubio situado a su lado con un cuaderno en la mano.

-Según nuestros informes, fue encontrado mal herido en uno de los bosques de Bestia junto con un habitante de este planeta. Al parecer tuvieron una feroz batalla y ambos terminaron gravemente heridos -el extraño acento le resultó familiar, intentó hacer memoria pero se encontraba completamente en blanco.

Aunque con el simple hecho de saber que Orion se encontraba vivo le servia como alivio para dejar de preocuparse por perder a más gente importante para él. Sabia que podría apañárselas él solo.

Curse dio un paso adelante e hizo una pequeña reverencia al albino.

-Vega, si me lo permites, debo informarte de que estos dos en especial sienten una curiosa atracción el uno por el otro. Algo nunca visto entre un bestian y un lamaniamo.

El rubio escribió con rapidez varias cosas en su cuaderno mientras que Vega simplemente se llevaba los dedos a la barbilla mientras pensaba atentamente en qué hacer a continuación ahora que disponía de información tan valiosa. Miró a su alrededor para ver como había dos cuerpos inertes en el suelo y varias manchas de sangre por todo el suelo, lo que le hizo suponer que aquel lamaniamo era verdaderamente peligroso.

-Nos llevaremos a los dos. Quiero hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a este lamaniamo. Capella, prepáralo todo. Nos volvemos a Mistero.

-Pero Vega, ¿vas a llevar a un lamaniamo a Mistero? -comentó Curse

-No insinúes que en Mistero no estamos preparados para tratar con una rata de Lama.

El eterno simplemente se dignó a retroceder y volver a observar la situación desde un segundo plano.

Erin pudo sentir como el corazón se le helaba al escuchar aquello, si aquellas personas eran de Mistero estaban en grave peligro, todo el mundo conocía el riesgo de meterse en un planeta como aquel. Unos pocos eran capaces de entrar pero solo los verdaderos misterenos podían salir. Seria como vivir enjaulado para siempre.  
Se negaba a aceptar un destino como aquel. Volvió a levantarse y se encaró a los dos misterenos. Tenia que haber una solución para todo aquello, y por supuesto, no podía dejar que le alejasen de Bestia cuando Orion y su misión aun se situaban en aquel planeta. Alzó sus puños para colocarlos delante de los dos chicos.

-No pienso irme de aquí sin pelear. Y por supuesto tampoco os llevareis a Coda.

Vega caminó unos pequeños pasos hasta estar completamente delante de él. Sus manos detrás de su espalda y una amenazante sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sé que estarás asustado, pero no te vamos a hacer nada -Con dos dedos de una de sus manos rozó la cabeza de Erin. Una fuerza, que desconocía de donde procedía, comenzó a hacerle agacharse ante él hasta volver a estar con ambas rodillas en el suelo.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos cual platos y comprobó como era incapaz de mover algún músculo de su cuerpo. Era un poder aterrador.

-Ten cuidado a quién amenazas. Puede que seas un soldado de Lama pero nunca impongas tu fuerza bruta sobre un mistereno, pequeña rata del ejército.

La poderosa fuerza desapareció y Erin sintió como su cuerpo se liberaba de nuevo. Solo una pequeña tos a sus espaldas le devolvió a la realidad. Coda comenzaba a sufrir los efectos devastadores de aquella droga en su cuerpo, se agarró del pecho y una nueva oleada de sangre salió de su boca y volvía a retorcer cada músculo de su cuerpo haciéndole gritar del puro dolor.  
Erin se apresuró a reconfortarle y le sujetó entre sus brazos.

-Por favor, dadle ese antídoto del que estabais hablando. Haré lo que sea si él sobrevive.

El albino le hizo un gesto a Capella y éste inyectó un misterioso liquido en uno de los antebrazos de Coda con el que inmediatamente el moreno mejoró, su respiración se normalizó y los temblores cesaron a la vez que sus colmillos y uñas comenzaban a estar al tamaño de siempre, además de que sus ojos recuperaron el grisáceo color. Aquello fue lo único que necesitó el chico para desmayarse por completo y perder la consciencia de todo lo que le rodeaba. Erin le miró aliviado y pasó uno de sus dedos por las manchas de sangre que aún adornaban las comisuras de sus labios.

-Es una propuesta bastante interesante. Preocuparse tanto por un enemigo hasta el punto de vender tu alma al mismo diablo -dijo el albino agachándose para mirarlos a ambos -Cuidaremos muy bien de ambos -le sonrió -Espero que no te arrepientas.

Capella extendió una serie de polvos alrededor de los cuatro chicos y pronunció una serie de palabras en un antiquísimo idioma. Hope y Curse se inclinaron para mostrar respeto antes de que el fuerte viento volviese a envolverlos en polvo y desapareciesen del mismo modo que habían aparecido.

Solo los restos de las violentas escenas de lucha podían dar crédito a que habían pasado por aquellos lares.


	6. Mistero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno después de una eternidad y media aquí estamos de nuevo heeeyyyyy!!  
> Ahora que ya sabemos muchas más cosas sobre el proyecto de hoshi meguri y las historias de cada uno, tengo muchas ganas por ver cómo unir ambos conceptos; tanto el mio como el oficial (había muchas cosas en común así que aún mejor)  
> Este capitulo he querido hacerlo un poco menos intensito que los anteriores ya que el 5 fue un poco.... sangriento. No diría que me gusta mucho como me ha quedado pero entre la uni y otras cosas ando un poco liadilla, me gustaría poder dedicarle a cada capitulo el tiempo que verdaderamente se merece, pero de nuevo, gracias por aguantarme y haber llegado hasta aquí a pesar de todo.
> 
> Como siempre, la dislexia acecha y os pediría comprensión si veis alguna falta de ortografía, palabra rara o letra faltante!!  
> (nos vemos en las notas del final!!)

Una fresca brisa rozó su delicado y blanco rostro, no tenia consciencia alguna del tiempo que había permanecido inconsciente. Todo su cuerpo seguía sintiéndose pesado, como si alguien hubiera colocado un gran peso encima de su abdomen para evitar que se incorporara. Arrugó la nariz al percibir un olor familiar y lentamente fue abriendo sus finos parpados hasta que sus pupilas chocaron con la brillante luz del exterior.  
Tardó unos segundos en poder acostumbrarse a la brillante luz y, con un poco de desdén, bajó su vista para poder descubrir, de una vez por todas, qué era aquello que mantenía su cuerpo fijo a la dura cama.

Los revoltosos mechones rojos que sobresalían de su cabeza le fueron lo suficientemente identificativos para poder asegurar la identidad de aquel muchacho; este reposaba su cabeza encima de la cama y parte de su torso usando uno de sus brazos como almohada mientras que con la otra agarraba con delicadeza una de las manos de Coda. La imagen era igual de pacifica que el sueño del pelirrojo, podía oír como su respiración salia suavemente de entre sus labios y como su pequeño pecho subía y bajaba con cada inhalación. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su boca a la vez que extendió su mano libre hacia el rostro de Erin para apartar delicadamente uno de los mechones pelirrojos de su rostro y esconderlo detrás de su oreja.  
Dubitativo, rozó con la yema de sus dedos la llamativa herida de su mejilla; a pesar de que no recordaba demasiado sobre lo ocurrido, algo dentro de él sabia que él había sido el causante de aquello.

Hubiera preferido huir de aquel lugar y no volver a ver a Erin nunca jamás antes que herirlo de aquella forma. Apretó la mano que había estado sujetando la del pelirrojo en todo momento y sintió como el chico se estremecía somnolientamente antes de abrir sus ojos y enfocar su mirada en Coda.

-¡Te has despertado! -dijo el pelirrojo al sentir como sus miradas hacían contacto -Tenia miedo de que aquella droga no te hiciera despertar jamás... -se llevó un dedo a su rostro para secar una pequeña lágrima que se asomaba peligrosamente fuera de sus parpados -...menos mal... si te hubiera pasado algo más... yo...

Coda le miró con dulzura antes de acercar su rostro al de Erin para mirarlo fijamente a sus ojos. El pelirrojo pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba peligrosamente ante aquel contacto visual tan brusco e intenso. Los grises pero intensos ojos de Coda se clavaban en los suyos como si pudieran analizarlo por completo. Sus facciones habían vuelto a la normalidad y el fino rostro del moreno volvía a ser tan atractivo como Erin recordaba. Absorto en sus pensamientos, no fue consciente del momento en el que el otro chico se inclinó hacia él para pasar suavemente su tímida lengua por la herida de su mejilla. El rostro de Erin se tornó del mismo color que su pelo y permaneció inmóvil mientras Coda hacia el recorrido por toda la herida.

-¿C-Coda? -logró decir sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba solo de poder sentir tan cerca el rostro del otro chico.

Pocos segundos después, Coda se alejó por fin y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos desde una distancia un poco más segura para ambos.

-Los habitantes de Bestia tenemos propiedades cicatrizantes más poderosas que la de cualquier humano de esta galaxia. Ahora no creo que te deje ni siquiera una pequeña cicatriz, puedes estar tranquilo -finalizó pasando la lengua por su propio dedo como si quisiese saborear su obra.

Solo cuando fue capaz de tranquilizar su interior, Erin logró articular palabra para responderle a esa curiosa cuestión.

-No deberías hacer eso sin avisar ¡Ya sabes! -le criticó con su mano encima de la herida -¡Te pueden malinterpretar fácilmente! -le señaló con el dedo.

El moreno no comprendió el problema hasta que momentos después volvió a recaer en que había hecho aquello con Erin y no alguien cualquiera, fue entonces cuando no pudo evitar tener que cubrir su boca con la palma de su mano para ocultar el pequeño rubor que coloreaba sus pálidas mejillas -¡S-simplemente tómatelo como una muestra de agradecimiento por salvarme...!

El lamaniamo se recostó en su silla y miró fijamente a Coda. No sabia si era buena idea volver a sacar el tema tan pronto, pero debía informar a Coda de todo lo que había ocurrido en la base de Eterno y su ubicación exacta en aquellos instantes... Ni él mismo conocía las intenciones de los dos chicos que les habían traído hasta aquel lugar, al menos estaba seguro de que aquello no seria así durante mucho tiempo.

-Coda... -le miró a los ojos incorporándose de su silla para poner su espalda erguida y colocar sus manos en un puño encima de sus piernas -¿Recuerdas algo de lo que ocurrió en la base de Eterno?

Coda movió la cabeza hacia los lados para indicar que no. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco a excepción de borrosas escenas en su mente donde podía escuchar la voz de Erin -¿Qué ha sucedido?

Era importante elegir bien las palabras para aquel momento, estaba prácticamente cien por cien seguro de que Coda era plenamente consciente de su posición como habitante de Bestia y del peligro que corría debido a sus extravagantes peculiaridades.

-Te inyectaron alguna clase de droga para exagerar tus facciones de bestia y que así me atacaras sin ser consciente de tus actos, a mi no me ocurrió nada de lo que debas preocuparte pero tú te heriste gravemente intentando protegerme... -logró decir -Después de aquello unos misteriosos hombres que decían ser de Mistero nos trajeron a ambos aquí.

Coda le miró sin poder encontrar unas palabras adecuadas para toda esa información, su instinto inicial de que aquellas heridas habían sido obra suya estaba en lo correcto y no se podía sentir aún más culpable de lo que ya lo hacia. Sus orejas y su rostro se bajaron al mismo tiempo que arrugaba las sábanas que sostenía en un puño.

-Deberías haber huido... o haberme matado. Yo mismo tenia planeado traicionarte en cuanto llegásemos a un lugar conocido, mi misión inicial no era otra que capturarte con vida para sacarte información y luego asesinarte... -no tenia sentido seguir escondiéndole la verdad ahora que ambos se encontraban en el mismo nivel de peligro. Ya no había enemistades o secretos -Lo siento...

El pelirrojo le miró sin decir nada y arrugó el ceño mientras se mordía la lengua. Su situación como soldado no era la mejor, ahora que había abandonado el planeta al que había sido destinado, aquello contaba como una deserción en toda regla. No podía volver a presentarse ante el rey de Lama o cualquiera de sus superiores si no quería perder la cabeza por traidor. No tenia ningún lugar al que volver.

-Es normal que no os fiaseis de un soldado de Lama y más de mi... Entiendo que le pusieran precio a nuestras cabezas en este planeta después de todo lo que os hicimos en el pasado. Pero de verdad... -volvió a agarrar una de las manos de Coda con delicadeza -Aunque haya nacido en Lama yo sigo siendo yo y eso no cambiará nada. No quiero que me odies por algo que no he podido elegir ser... -apretó su agarre y sintió como era correspondido por Coda.

Alzó la mirada hacia el otro chico y la imagen en frente de él le dejó sin palabras. Solo una tierna mirada con una débil sonrisa le observaban, podía sentir como los rayos del sol iluminaban el rostro y los cabellos de Coda haciéndolo aún más precioso a los ojos del pelirrojo, aquella era sin duda la mirada más dulce que nadie jamás le había dirigido.  
Coda colocó su otra mano encima de la de Erin para acunarla con ambas, sus palmas eran cálidas y podía sentir como la piel de Coda era más suave de lo que había imaginado anteriormente.

-Es imposible que odie a alguien que ha arriesgado su propia vida para salvar la de su enemigo natural -entrelazó sus dedos con los de Erin y le miró fijamente -Muchas gracias por salvarme la vida, Erin.

Erin sintió como sus ojos se humedecían de la simple emoción al oír aquellas palabras de la boca de Coda. Era lo único que necesitaba, sino, todo lo que les había ocurrido habría sido en vano.

El pelirrojo soltó la mano del moreno y se acercó a una de sus orejas, ahora destapadas, y le susurró.

-Debemos huir de aquí -dijo levantándose de la silla y colocándose en la entrada de la blanca habitación -Cuanto más tardemos más complicado será -Antes de poder seguir avanzando marcha atrás, su cuerpo chocó con otro más grande que el suyo.

Se giró sorprendido por el repentino encuentro y le enfrentó.

-Oh... qué rápido olvidas las promesas... Eso no es digno de un soldado -el chico rubio que les había capturado con anterioridad estaba de pie en la puerta mirándolos desde su dorado monóculo como si analizara la situación atentamente.

El alto joven se fue introduciendo en la habitación haciendo que Erin fuese retrocediendo al mismo tiempo.

-Es hora de mostraros la razón por la que os he traído hasta aquí -dijo dándose la vuelta de nuevo y abriendo el libro que sujetaba debajo de su brazo -Cuanto más rápidos seáis más cosas lograreis entender.

Echó un último vistazo a la habitación antes de ver por el rabillo del ojo como ambos chicos se miraban y se colocaban justo detrás de él. Salieron de la pequeña habitación y un largo pasillo con paredes de un material que ninguno de los dos supo decir de qué se trataba se extendía hasta una serie de pasadizos y una amplia cúpula.

-¿Podemos fiarnos de ti? -preguntó Erin al ver como no había ninguna clase de guardia o soldado por aquel recóndito lugar.

-Si hubiera querido mataros ya lo habría hecho mientras dormíais. Solo estamos nosotros en este lugar... -re-colocó su anteojo y acarició el libro que se hallaba en sus manos -... al menos de forma consciente -murmuró para si mismo.

Caminaron unos pocos de metros más hasta llegar a la amplia cúpula que centralizaba todo aquel extraño edificio. Tanto Erin como Coda miraron asombrados como la arquitectura de aquel lugar era cosa de otro mundo literalmente. Tanto el suelo como las paredes brillaban con luz propia y le daba un ambiente místico sin igual, unas bellas columnas rodeaban todas las paredes de la circular base mientras que unas brillantes plantas de colores azulados desprendían pequeñas motas de luz que revoloteaban por el espacio haciendo que su luz se intensificara cuando se reflejaban en las luminosas paredes. A su vez, la preciosa cúpula de gran amplitud albergaba llamativas pinturas de constelaciones y otros símbolos que no lograron distinguir. Pero el detalle más sobresaliente de aquel misterioso lugar; era el pequeño altar situado en el centro, en él, un largo recipiente de cristal reposaba rodeado de multitud de llamativas y preciosas flores. Una vez que se acercaron más hacia aquel lugar, lograron distinguir la figura de una persona en su interior. Un chico de un largo pelo blanco y una túnica de tonos brillantes y dorados que contrastaba con las llamativas flores de colores que se desplegaban a su alrededor y sostenía en sus manos.

Erin dio un paso atrás y agarró de la mano a Coda para que hiciese lo mismo. Aquella persona era la misma que les había capturado en la base de Eterno ¿Aquello quería decir que había muerto en ese corto periodo de tiempo? Y si es así, ¿qué hallaría el otro chico con enseñárselo?

Antes de proseguir en sus interminables divagaciones, el rubio habló.

-Lo que visteis en la base de los eternos en Bestia era una ilusión creada por mi polvo estelar. El verdadero Vega se encuentra sumido en un profundo sueño del que parece no poder despertarse jamás -dijo cerrando su libro y colocando su mano en el pecho -Rezo todos los días a la Gran estelar para que llegue a despertar algún día, pero ese día no parece estar cerca.

Sonaba extraño fueras quien fueses, el pelirrojo aún podía sentir aquella terrible presión que el albino ejerció en su cuerpo para tumbarlo por completo. No podía creer que todo aquello hubiera sido una simple ilusión. Miró al rubio, aún delante de ellos, y observó su atuendo. No parecía llevar nada parecido a esos polvos misteriosos o alguna clase de arma encima por lo que no deberían correr peligro, al menos por el momento.

-¿Cómo unos simples polvos pueden tener tanto poder? -preguntó Erin, ansioso de una respuesta que le quitara las incesantes dudas.

Capella se volvió hacia los dos chicos y alzó sus brazos señalando a la gran cúpula que resplandecía por encima de sus cabezas.

-Oh, mi querido Erin. Estos polvos estelares fueron un deseo que pedí hace muchos eones a la Gran estelar cuando está aún nos bendecía con su magia y su inmenso poder. Los guardianes necesitamos poderosas armas con las que defender este místico y preciado santuario de cualquier forastero.

Algo dentro del interior de Coda despertó ante aquellas palabras. Había oído innumerables historias sobre la Gran estelar de parte de los ancianos de su comarca y de sus propios padres, pero jamás se imaginó que fuese algo real.

-Llevo más de mil años esperando a que mi querido amigo despierte de su eterno sueño, después de sellar y fragmentar a la Gran estelar para que su poder no fuese usado con más fines malvados, cayó en un profundo letargo.

El pelirrojo se acercó hacia el altar y miró al albino al rostro, permanecía imperturbable, si no hubiera sido por el subir y bajar de su pecho, Erin habría asegurado que ya no se encontraba con ellos.

-¿Él fragmentó la Gran estelar? ¿Y dónde están esos fragmentos? -miró al rubio a los ojos.

-Los fragmentos son pequeñas gemas situadas en los planetas donde todos habitamos. Giramos alrededor del núcleo de la Gran estelar con el fin de volver a ser uno algún día. Es el inmenso poder de la Gran estelar la que nos permite compartir estos momentos y conocer a nuestros vecinos -dijo señalando con su mentón a Coda -Somos todos hermanos que procedemos de un mismo planeta en común.  
Erin alzó su mirada y miró al chico a su derecha. Si en un principio pertenecieron a un mismo planeta ¿por qué sentía tanta lejanía entre él e Coda? Estaba allí mismo, a su lado, casi podía volver a cubrir su mano con la suya y sentir su calor corporal, pero al mismo tiempo, algo involuntario les separaba, no lograba formular una palabra en su mente con la que describirlo.

Apretó sus puños y miró su reflejo en el pulido suelo.

-¿Entonces a qué se deben todos esos crueles experimentos hacia los habitantes de Bestia? -preguntó el moreno antes de que Erin pudiese articular la misma pregunta -Dices eso pero también fuisteis los habitantes de este planeta los que casi exterminasteis a mis antepasados.

Una picara sonrisa se asomó entre los labios de Capella y se dispuso a volver a abrir su preciado libro para enseñarle una de sus antiquísimas páginas al joven bestian.

-Para reunir los fragmentos de estelar que hay en cada uno de los planetas se necesitaba un poderoso ejército con el que imponerse, nadie estaba dispuesto a entregar el máximo poder de su planeta a otro y, por supuesto, en toda guerra debe haber un perdedor y en vuestro caso los habitantes de Bestia fueron los derrotados al negarse a aceptar nuestras propuestas pacifistas. Tuvieron lo que buscaron en un principio, ni siquiera pueden ser considerados humanos como tal -señaló un pequeño dibujo de una gran estrella dividida en siete fragmentos; uno central y seis circundantes.

Erin pudo sentir como la sangre comenzaba a hervir en su interior. Eran las mismas falacias de siempre, desde que había salido de Lama solo se había dedicado a escuchar como los habitantes de Bestia no eran más que unos simples monstruos a los que no se les puede considerar humanos a los ojos de los demás simplemente por no reunir exactamente las mismas características que el resto.  
Antes de que pudiese avanzar hacia el rubio, Coda le agarró de la muñeca para impedírselo y apretó con fuerza.

-Déjalo. Solo debemos concentrarnos en salir de aquí.

-Deberías hacerle caso a tu amigo -señaló Capella al sentir la rabia del pelirrojo cada vez más intensa -Sois los primeros habitantes de Lama y Bestia que veo que logran formar un vinculo en mis muchos años de vida como guardián. Dos jóvenes con un trágico pasado en común y que luchan por imponerse a las firmes normas o estereotipos de cada uno de sus planetas ¿No os parece muy romántico? -les tendió dos pequeños colgantes -Quiero que seáis los nuevos Observadores estelares. Llevo vigilándoos desde mucho antes de lo que creéis, estáis destinados a emprender esta misión juntos. Dos almas desgraciadas y unidas por el hilo del destino deben encontrar la esperanza para esta época de caos.

Cada palabra que decía se volvía más borrosa en la mente de Erin, ¿Observadores estelares? Qué tenia aquello que ver con ellos y su más que afortunado encuentro en aquel bosque.

-¿Y si nos negamos? -preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¿Negaros? Yo os he convertido en lo que sois ahora, no podéis negaros. Estáis cumpliendo con vuestro destino de lo contrario solo os queda morir. La prueba del otro día fue la muestra perfecta de que sois almas complementarias que se necesitan. Volvería a tardar siglos en crear unos elegidos tan perfectos como vosotros dos.

Los dos chicos se miraron al rostro sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante aquella revelación, aún no conocían la historia del otro pero, si todo aquello resultaba ser cierto, tenían aún más razones por las que negarse. Erin apretó sus puños con fuerza y miró a los colgantes que les ofrecía el rubio. Eran una simple cadena con una brillante y pequeña piedra preciosa en su punta; una de un color escarlata y otra de un aguamarina completamente puro y resplandeciente. Antes de que pudiese seguir sumido en sus pensamientos vio como la mano de Coda se extendía hacia uno de los colgantes con el amago de cogerlo sin contemplaciones. Erin agarró rápidamente su brazo y lo detuvo en seco.

-¿De verdad vas a dejarte engañar por lo que nos diga? No somos creación de nadie y no vamos a vivir nuestra vida de acuerdo a algo que ni siquiera comprendemos -le miró a los ojos intentando buscar que este le devolviese la mirada.

Coda giró su rostro y sintió como su propia mano comenzaba a temblar de la impotencia.

-Esto podría hacer que todo Bestia dejase de ser tratado como simple ganado para el resto de planetas, algo tan simple como coger ese colgante y aceptar lo que sea que conlleve... -su voz sonaba ahogada, casi entrecortada.

El pelirrojo le soltó la muñeca lentamente. Era cierto, no podía negar que aquel pequeño gesto podría salvar la vida de miles de personas, incluso podría significar su propia expiación como lamaniamo, no tenia ningún lugar al que volver, no tenia familiares a los que echar de menos ni tampoco un sitio al que llamar hogar.

El rubio separó ambos colgantes y se los ofreció en las manos a cada uno de los chicos.

-Si queréis ser libres, debéis aceptar vuestro destino.

Ambos se miraron al rostro y lentamente se colocaron el pequeño colgante alrededor de sus cuellos. Sintieron como un tímido calor comenzaba a inundarles el pecho hasta que rápidamente una intensa descarga de poder les recorrió de arriba a abajo. Todas sus vidas y sus emociones más profundas estaban guardas en aquellos pequeños cristales, todo lo que querían olvidar pero que formaba parte de sus inolvidables y caóticos pasados; el asesino que fue obligado a aniquilar a amigos y familiares solo por órdenes de los más sanguinarios clientes hasta el pequeño niño huérfano que a temprana edad fue obligado a cumplir duros castigos y a ser maltratado por otros debido a su condición de ciudadano de Bestia... Estaban aceptando su propia maldición.

Capella juntó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos en forma de oratoria.

-Ahora que los Observadores estelares han aceptado su destino, es hora de que cumplan su misión, aquella que nuestro protector Vega nos encomendó antes de caer en su profundo sueño. Tenéis el poder de observar las estrellas, el cosmos, la gente que compone nuestro preciado y único mundo. Está en vuestras manos la misión de unificar de nuevo nuestra todopoderosa Gran estelar y desprender el odio de los corazones de la gente -removiendo su mano en el interior de su cinturón, volvió a sacar la bolsa con los poderosos polvos capaces de superar a toda fuerza bruta.

-¡E-espera! Aun tenemos que preguntarte por un montón de cosas -gritó Erin al sentir como la intensa brisa volvía a cubrir el espacio de su alrededor.

-Ya te lo dije la primera vez que nos vimos, no seria divertido contártelo todo ahora -dijo riendo elegantemente -Adiós. Coda, Erin...  
  
La brisa se volvió cada vez más fuerte a su alrededor, ambos sin pensárselo dos veces, se cogieron a la mano del otro y esperaron a que el fuerte viento los arrastrase de nuevo a su destino.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
La llegada a su destino había sido un poco más accidentada que la última vez, por suerte para ellos, la zona en la que habían sido trasladados estaba libre de gente y nadie podía haberles visto.  
Erin sintió como algo debajo de él había amortiguado aquel fatal golpe contra el suelo, abrió los ojos y observó como el cuerpo de Coda permanecía bajo el suyo como método de aislamiento entre él y el pavimento. Se levantó frenéticamente y le tendió la mano a Coda para que este se levantase.

-¿Tus heridas están bien? -Erin preguntó preocupado al volver a recordar su batalla con él.

Apoyando sus dos manos en las baldosas y con bastante esfuerzo, el moreno se levantó del suelo y se acarició la cabeza con gesto de dolor. Erin miró atentamente cada movimiento de Coda y volvió a fijar su mirada en las orejas que aún llevaba sin cubrir desde su ataque en la base de Eterno.  
Por un momento, se extrajo de toda realidad y se centró en el paisaje de su alrededor; todo le sonaba, le era conocido. Lo cual solo podía significar que les habían traído hasta la propia Lama. Algo que sin duda no era bueno para ninguno de los dos.

Las heridas ya habían cicatrizado correctamente hacía varias horas gracias al gran poder curativo de su sangre de bestia, pero el dolor en su cuerpo por la falta de energía y sobresfuerzo en sus músculos hacia que cada movimiento fuese más duro que el anterior. Erin vio esto y pensó rápidamente en alguna solución para ponerlos a cubierto antes de que fuesen descubiertos por alguien de la Guardia real. Su cara era bien conocida entre los miembros del ejército y no podía dejarse ver tan pronto.  
Volvió a mirar a su alrededor e intentó hacer memoria para concretar el sitio en el que se encontraban; según su escasa memoria espacial, no debían estar muy lejos de su casa o, al menos, lo que consideraba un lugar donde volver; normalmente los soldados dormían en los cuarteles y en los dormitorios situados en el interior de los más prestigiosos, pero para él era más seguro vivir como un ciudadano más.

-¿Esto es Lama? -preguntó Coda al ver los oscuros metales de los edificios y el grisáceo ambiente que anticipaba una dura tormenta.

Erin asintió.

-Son las periferias de la Capital para ser exactos -cogió de la muñeca a Coda y comenzó a tirar de él -Debemos darnos prisa y llegar a un lugar seguro, no nos pueden ver por aquí a ninguno de los dos.

La tormenta que amenazaba en el cielo dio su primer rugido. Las gotas comenzaron a caer como plomo contra el suelo e Coda pudo sentir como cada parte de aquel planeta era distinto al suyo, como algo tan sencillo y normal como la lluvia era diferente, al igual que el aire, el cual costaba más respirar debido a su gran contenido en otros gases y una atmósfera más húmeda.

Antes de que pudiese dar un paso más, Coda detuvo a Erin para que dejase de andar y escuchase lo que tenia que decirle.

-No puedo ir así, no puedo dejar que nadie me vea con esta forma -murmuró.

Erin se giró y lo miró atentamente; toda su ropa en general destacaba demasiado con el ambiente oscuro y frío de Lama.

-Quítate eso -dijo señalando su gran poncho de color naranja.

-No puedo.

-¡Si que puedes, Coda! -protestó empezando a tirar de la prenda para que se deshiciera de ella -Llama demasiado la atención.

Coda bajó las orejas y forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no puedo! ¡Erin, para!

En uno de los forcejeos, uno de los tirones destapó aquello que Coda había estado tan empeñado en cubrir. No solo contaba con unas orejas poco humanas, sino también una gran cola de color gris y una pincelada de blanco en la punta.

-Ah... -balbuceó Erin al verla.

-¡Ya te dije que no podía! -protestó Coda tapándose de nuevo y cubriendo su rostro, ahora rojo por la vergüenza.

El pelirrojo hizo un puchero e intentó pensar una solución para aquel imprevisto.

-Ponte esto encima de la cabeza para que al menos no vean tu cara -dijo quitándose la chaqueta de sus propios hombros y colocándola encima de la cabeza de Coda -Aguanta un poco hasta que lleguemos a un lugar seguro -Sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca y las manos de Erin aún sujetaban los extremos de su propia chaqueta.

Podía ver como el rostro de Coda comenzaba a ponerse extrañamente rojizo y se acercó un par de centímetros más solo para colocar su frente en la del otro. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que el silencio fuese lo único entre ellos.

-No dejaré que te pase nada... -murmuró -Así que no tengas miedo, Coda -abrió sus ojos y se alejó lentamente para mostrarle una reconfortante sonrisa.

No hubo respuesta, solo otro largo silencio que fue interrumpido en el momento que Coda alzó una de sus manos y la colocó encima de la muñeca de Erin.

-Mira que eres cabeza-hueca, Erin -susurró para si mismo escondiendo su rostro.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué!? ¡Coda! -se escandalizó al ver como Coda no subía su mirada -¡No me digas que te estás poniendo enfermo! ¡Tú cara está roja como un tomate! -palpó los hombros del moreno con nerviosismo y le cogió de la mano rápidamente para comenzar a caminar a su destino y salir de aquellas calles -¡Debemos darnos prisa!

Una pequeña risa se escapó de entre los labios de Coda, aquel chico podía ser demasiado alocado e ingenuo cuando se lo proponía, lo cual solo provocaba un sentimiento extraño en el interior de Coda al no poder evitar sentirse atraído o, al menos, curioso por ello.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
Callejearon durante más de media hora, esquivando todo tipo de calles donde cupiera la posibilidad de que alguien les pudiese ver, esto hizo el camino más largo y abrupto de lo previsto. Las calles eran estrechas y la intensa lluvia les dificultaba la visión enormemente. Lama era oscura, fría... No podía sentir la misma vitalidad o al menos energía que en Bestia, todo era igual que una jaula de metales preciosos de la que escapar, aún no asimilaba que alguien como Erin procediera de un lugar como aquel.

El pelirrojo no soltó su mano en todo momento, podía sentir el nerviosismo que le recorría el cuerpo solo con ese simple gesto. Mientras, Coda, simplemente sujetaba con fuerza la chaqueta de Erin contra su propia cabeza, a pesar de que él era el que más peligro corría debido a sus inusuales facciones, el que le preocupaba en aquellos instantes era el pelirrojo, podía sentir como su respiración se iba acelerando y entrecortando por momentos, como si coger aire para la respiración se fuese convirtiendo en algo cada vez más complicado.

Coda apretó su mano contra la de Erin y le detuvo.

-Erin, deberías descansar. -Un atisbo de preocupación se reflejaba en el tono de su voz.

Completamente abstraído de lo que le rodeaba se giró para indicarle que continuase.

-Y-ya casi estamos, seria una perdida de tiempo -su voz sonaba rota, como si coger aire de verdad le estuviera haciendo sufrir.

El chico hizo caso omiso y volvió a tirar de él para que siguiese caminando. No era del todo mentira aquello que había afirmado; solo unos cuantos metros más allá llegaron a su supuesto destino. Erin abrió la puerta con una pequeña llave que colgaba de su cinturón y ambos pasaron a su interior.  
La habitación no era para nada acogedora y ni siquiera se sentía como un hogar. Las paredes eran completamente grises y lo único que resaltaba era una pequeña cama con unas blancas sábanas y una mesita en uno de sus laterales. En el centro de la habitación, solo había un pequeño hueco donde unas tímidas brasas intentaban calentar el humilde hogar.

Antes de poder seguir observando la curiosa estancia, sintió como el agarre de Erin iba desapareciendo lentamente hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo y se sujetó el pecho con fuerza intentando buscar algo de aire. Coda observó atentamente como el pelirrojo rogaba por encontrar oxígeno que llegase a sus pulmones.

-¡Erin! -se agachó rápidamente colocando su propio poncho sobre sus hombros -Debemos quitarte esa ropa inmediatamente, has estado bajo la lluvia demasiado tiempo.

No sabia qué hacer realmente, solo podía esperar a que el sufrimiento del chico desapareciera de algún modo.

-E-estoy... bien -alcanzó a decir antes de hacer lo que le habían aconsejado.

Lentamente se levantó del suelo y fue desprendiéndose de sus prendas mojadas. Coda sin saber muy bien adónde mirar, se giró al lado contrario de la habitación y fue preparando el fuego mientras Erin se cambiaba a sus espaldas. Cuando este se hubo cambiado, se sentó a su lado pasando una manta por los hombros de Coda, aunque no se había mojado prácticamente nada gracias a las dos prendas que le protegieron superficialmente.  
  
La respiración de Erin se había calmado al cabo de unos pocos minutos simplemente con el calor de la habitación y el cambio de ropas. Coda le miró atentamente y distinguió sus ropas casuales debajo de su manta. Su pelo aún estaba ligeramente húmedo y algunos mechones se pegaban a su rostro, otro dato en el que no pudo evitar reparar era en como los largos mechones de su coleta, ahora libre, se deslizaban a cada lado de su cuello y colgaban por sus estrechos hombros. Coda sonrió y observó sin decir nada más simplemente disfrutando de aquella inesperada compañía.

Solo fue hasta que la cabeza de Erin se apoyó ligeramente contra su hombro que pudo reaccionar. Había sido intencionado, podía sentir como el chico aun estaba despierto y completamente consciente de sus actos. Notó como los mechones de Erin rozaban su propio rostro y el calor corporal del chico se comenzaba a mezclar con el suyo.

-Lo siento... solo quiero estar un rato así... -murmuró el pelirrojo acurrucándose aún más contra el cuerpo de Coda.

No podía creer que un ex soldado del ejército como él pudiese tener momentos como aquel, donde simplemente buscaba el cariño y la calidez de otra persona.

Sin poner ninguna pega, se limitó a pasar su propio brazo por la espalda de Erin hasta rodearlo por completo y cogerle suavemente del brazo para acercarle hacia él y posar su propia cabeza contra la del pelirrojo.  
A veces un simple silencio podía transmitir más que cualquier palabra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí!! No sé qué os habrá parecido este capitulo pero he querido hacer que fuese algo más "intimo", mostrar que la relación de Riku e Iori, o Coda y Erin como prefiráis, va avanzando lentamente.  
> Solo quería hacer una pequeña aclaración, el titulo de este proyecto es "Hoshi meguri no kansokusha" que en español se podría traducir como "el observador del recorrido estelar" muy literalmente y a las malas  
> De ahí el concepto que ha salido por primera vez hoy.  
> Y solo eso!!  
> Si os ha gustado dejadme como siempre algún comentario, vuestras opiniones son las que me dan fuerzas y a veces incluso ideas para seguir escribiendo más capítulos!!


	7. Alba y Bestia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad es que siento tope mal por haber tardado tantisimo de verdad, es que soy la persona más vaga del universo y como tengo un horario de mierda en la uni tampoco puedo ponerme a escribir full.  
> Además con este capitulo he tenido una especie de bloqueo mental asi que no sé como habrá quedado al final para vuestro gusto (espero que bien, al menos un poquito)
> 
> Bueno bueno, hoshi meguri está a la vuelta de la esquina!!! Tengo muchisimas ansias de ver lo que nos van a traer, ya algunas personas han traducido ciertos booklets con el pasado de Erin y Orion y todo pinta a que va a ser fabulosa.  
> Me gustaria que mi fanfic se pareciese lo más posible al hoshi meguri original pero en muchos aspectos no va a poder ser asi, yo lo intentaré de todos modos que luego me siento mal conmigo misma.
> 
> QUE SOY UNA PESADA, aquí tenéis el capitulo. Como siempre la dislexia acecha así que perdonad por faltas, palabras raras o letras inexistentes.

-¡Coda, cariño! ¡Si no te levantas vas a llegar tarde!

Coda se removió en su pequeña cama de madera y se frotó los ojos lentamente para poder abrirlos. No estaba del todo seguro de la hora que era pero los gritos de su padre desde la otra punta de la casa le indicaban que se había quedado dormido en su profundo sueño.  
Se levantó de la cama de un pequeño salto y acicaló sus propias orejas peinando el suave pelo que las envolvía y dejándolas en la posición natural en la que prefería tenerlas. Se colocó su blusa de algodón blanquecino junto con sus marrones pantalones hechos a medida para que su pequeña cola cupiera a la perfección y no le molestase al moverse.

Era su primer día de escuela y no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como aquella, no era muy bueno socializando y debido a la localización de su casa tampoco tenia muchas oportunidades de conocer a niños de su edad.  
Bajó las escaleras a trompicones hasta llegar a la pequeña cocina donde su hermano y su padre le esperaban cada mañana. El dulce olor a miel y a pan recién hecho le dieron las fuerzas suficientes como para deshacerse de toda aquella pereza mañanera que siempre le dominaba.

-¿Ya no dices buenos días ni nada? -preguntó su padre al ver como el pequeño niño había saltado cual tigre sobre su presa encima del pan dulce para devorarlo de un bocado.

Coda le miró con una sonrisa y le miró aun masticando el pan en sus mejillas.

-Fueno diaf -masculló entre dientes.

-¡Jajajaja! Si que está emocionado por su primer día de colegio en el gran árbol -rió su hermano en el otro extremo de la mesa. Este era unos años mayor que Coda por lo que ver a su hermano pequeño de aquel ánimo solo podía hacerle sonreír del mismo modo. A pesar de ser hermanos, no tenían ningún rasgo compartido entre ellos, mientras que Coda era moreno como su padre, Carnelian se asemejaba más a su madre con un pelo ligeramente anaranjado y sus facciones de animal mucho menos desarrolladas.

El pequeño terminó su comida de unos cuantos mordiscos más y se acercó hacia Carnelian para cogerle de la mano e invitarle a que le acompañase fuera de casa para irse ya.

-Nii-chan, no quiero ir soloo... ¡Además seguro que seré muy popular si todos te conocen! -le susurró al oído mientras seguía tirando de él para cumplir su objetivo.

Ambos niños rieron alocadamente hasta que sus voces se difuminaron según se aproximaban a la salida de la casa, tomó poco tiempo a que un incómodo silencio invadió la solitaria cocina.

Su padre los miró en silencio y tosió disimuladamente mientras tapaba la pequeña mancha de sangre de su mano. Aquella enfermedad estaba consumiéndolo por dentro desde hacia muchos años, la pandemia que sacudió a Bestia por la intromisión de gente de otros planetas hicieron palidecer a la población de verdaderos problemas. Por eso mismo muchas veces prefería quedarse observando desde lejos, no quería que sus hijos corrieran la misma suerte que él.

-¡Carnelian! -le llamó una vez que vio que Coda había atravesado el marco de la puerta de salida -Cuidado con los soldados de Lama.

El pelinaranja le miró con el mismo rostro de preocupación. Aunque vivían en una zona bastante alejada de la población normal, aquello solo los dejaba más expuestos a cualquier ataque de cazadores furtivos de Lama. Un habitante de Bestia en el mercado negro estaba mejor pagado de lo que desearían.

-Lo tendremos... -afirmó con la cabeza antes de volver con Coda.

No bastaron ni diez segundos de su ausencia para escuchar unos gritos de socorro procedentes del exterior. Carnelian corrió dejando la conversación a medias. Su corazón iba a mil por hora, de todos los momentos que podría haber, tenia que ser aquel. Tropezó con sus propios pies y llegó al exterior de la casa a trompicones para ver como unos cuantos hombres de ropajes negros y grandes armas sujetaban a su hermano pequeño por una de sus orejas de animal.

La sangre hirvió en su interior y sintió como sus instintos se apoderaron de él antes de lanzarse sobre el que había osado a tocar a Coda.

-¡Suéltalo! -gritó al escuchar como de la boca del moreno comenzaban a salir pequeños sollozos de dolor.

-Nii-chan... ayúdame... -murmuró el pequeño antes de que uno de los misteriosos hombres le cogiese de la cola para ponerlo boca abajo y comenzar a llevárselo en dirección contraria.

Carnelian dio dos grandes zancadas antes de entre ponerse en el camino del hombre. Con una rápida mirada contó a los demás, eran simplemente cuatro pero estaba en clara desventaja. Por el rabillo de su ojo observó como Coda estaba llorando e intentaba alcanzar su propia cola para cesar el dolor.  
Los ojos del pelinaranja se tornaron rojos, nunca había sentido tanta ira recorriendo su interior. El hombre frente a él sonrió.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, dos animalitos por el precio de uno -apuntó con su espada a Carnelian -Ya tenemos lo que buscábamos, además estos parecen ser jóvenes, nos darán aun más dinero. Podéis quemar la casa -tenia una voz profunda y autoritaria, tanto que Carnelian pudo sentir como sus piernas temblaban mientras el filo de la gran espada rozaba su yugular.

El hermano mayor vio como el resto de hombres sacaban sus arcos con una pequeña llama en la punta de sus flechas y apuntaban hacia su casa.  
Su padre aun permanecía dentro y no podía hacer nada por él, no podía escoger entre salvar a su padre o Coda. Su cabeza dolía, su estómago se retorcía en su interior y pudo sentir las ganas de vomitar. Las lágrimas surcaron sus propias mejillas y cerró los ojos para no tener que presenciar aquello.

El ruido de las flechas surcando el aire junto con el impacto en la madera de las paredes de su casa fue lo único que necesitó para que sus propias piernas le fallaran y cayera de rodillas al suelo.

El hombre que aun sujetaba a Coda le tiró al suelo y ordenó a otro de los hombres que le recogiese y asegurase de que no se escapara. Mientras tanto, se colocó de cuclillas en frente de Carnelian para poder cogerle del pelo de su flequillo y alzar su rostro y observar sus facciones.  
Los rasgos físicos de animal no estaban tan desarrollados en Carnelian como ocurría en Coda por lo que fue rechazado al instante. La simple sensación de que ni siquiera podía servir como pieza de intercambio con Coda le dolía en el alma. Intentando levantar la mirada de nuevo, vio como el pequeño forcejaba con el guardia llegando incluso a arañarle la cara para conseguir huir y interponerse entre él y el hombre.

-Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima a mi hermano -gritó con los ojos aun llenos de lágrimas. Tosió levemente debido al humo del fuego que estaba consumiendo su casa.

-Coda... -murmuró.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese reaccionar, una flecha cruzó el aire y se clavó en el hombro derecho del lamaniamo arrancándole un grito de dolor mientras se intentaba sacar la precisa flecha de entre sus carnes.  
Los hermanos miraron hacia el lugar de procedencia de dicha flecha y vieron como su padre corría hacia ellos para socorrerlos.

Ambos se levantaron a trompicones del suelo y corrieron hacia él para abrazarlo y romper a llorar.

-Quienes sois -preguntó mientras sujetaba a los dos niños entre sus brazos.

El hombre de negro se sujetó la herida del hombro dejando caer la sangre entre sus dedos, e hizo una mueca burlona.

-Somos simples cazadores de Lama -dio un chasquido y el resto de sus hombres rodearon a la familia apuntándoles con sus espadas -Si quieres salir con vida solo nos tienes que entregar al enano -Se acercó lentamente -Si no quieres también me parece bien porque lo voy a hacer igualmente.

Alzó su mano de nuevo y agarró por el pelo al moreno para arrancarle de los brazos de su padre, pero un profundo mordisco en su brazo le hizo detenerse antes de mirar al pelinaranja y quitarse a Carnelian de un manotazo haciéndole caer al suelo de mala manera. Con su mano restante, el hombre cogió una de sus pequeñas dagas y se acercó hacia su padre para clavársela en el pecho.

Coda contempló con horror como sus propias ropas se iban tiñendo del color rojo de la sangre de su padre hasta que este lentamente fue cayendo al suelo hasta desfallecer por completo. El moreno se  
arrodilló a su lado y se secó las lágrimas a la vez que manchaba su rostro de tintes rojos por la sangre, comenzó a mover lentamente el cuerpo de su padre buscando una respuesta. Su respiración se comenzó a acelerar y se quedó en blanco. Su cuerpo dejó de responder.

-Papá... despierta... por favor -murmuró mientras daba unos pequeños empujones más -Nii-chan se va a empezar a preocupar...

El hombre rió ante tal escena y dio una señal con la cabeza al resto de hombres para que finalizaran también la vida de Carnelian antes de llevarse a Coda con ellos.  
Cogió a Coda de la parte superior de su cabeza para propiciarle un limpio golpe en su nuca dejándolo inconsciente al instante. Su pequeño cuerpo cayó inerte encima del de su padre antes de ser recogido y llevado con los lamaniamos...

....

....

 

* * *

 

 

 

Coda se despertó cubierto en un sudor frío y la respiración agitada. Hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia esa pesadilla, el día en el que toda su vida se vino abajo por el egoísmo de la gente de Lama. Se cogió el pecho y aún sintió el peso del pelirrojo encima de su hombro derecho, descansaba tranquilamente como si nadie pudiese perturbarlo, fue solo la necesidad de espacio de Coda lo que le hizo abrir los ojos y preguntarse qué ocurría.

El moreno se puso de pie y se alejó todo lo posible de Erin, solo de pensar que estaba en el planeta de donde procedían todas sus pesadillas, su mente dejaba de funcionar correctamente. El pelirrojo le miró con una ceja arqueada y se acercó a él para reconfortarle.

-Coda... ¿estás bien? -alzó una de sus manos hacia la espalda de Coda y sintió como el corazón del chico iba a cien por hora -¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

La reconfortante voz de Erin hizo que el cuerpo de Coda fuese relajándose lentamente y consiguiera volver a girarse hacia él. Sus ojos se encontraron y no mediaron palabra, simplemente mantuvieron la mirada.  
Coda examinó las facciones de Erin, su largo y pelirrojo cabello cayendo a los lados de su cuello y sus caramelizados y grandes ojos mirándole fijamente con un atisbo de preocupación en ellos. También se fijó en su piel, en como era débilmente más oscura que la suya a pesar de vivir en un planeta donde casi no se asomaba el sol. Y en sus labios, miró atentamente la dulce y delicada forma que estos tenían, un tono rosado pero que no resaltaban con el de su piel. Por un momento, sintió la necesidad de tocarlos, de sentirlos contra los suyos propios.  
Fue descendiendo su mirada bajando por la mandíbula, cuello, hombros, su pequeño pecho, su... imaginándose a si mismo pasando por cada parte de aquel delicado cuerpo dejando su marca.  
La bestia de su interior comenzaba a tomar el control, las ansias de volver a ese chico suyo empezaron a crecer, sabia perfectamente que eso no era lo que su verdadero yo quería, pero seria el único modo de asegurarse de que nadie más le abandonaría.  
Sentía como perdía el control de su propio cuerpo a cada segundo que pasaba, aquella pesadilla le había asustado, lo tenia aterrorizado, tanto que ni siquiera era capaz de pensar racionalmente.  
Su verdadero yo, temeroso y tímido, había dejado que su bestia interior tomara el control.

Pero Erin dio un paso atrás.

-Coda... estás muy raro... -murmuró al notar como los ojos de Coda se habían ido tornando de color rojo lentamente.

El moreno rompió la mirada y agachó la cabeza para tomar dos grandes bocanadas de aire e intentar contener a sus instintos primarios. Aquella pesadilla le había descontrolado por completo, no podía dejar que pequeños estimulantes sacaran a su bestia interior.

-L-lo siento -dijo sentándose en la cama mientras daba la espalda a Erin -He perdido el control por un momento...

Erin le miró desde la otra punta de la habitación y acurrucó su propio cuerpo en la fina manta que aun tenia sobre los hombros. Había podido sentir peligro por parte de Coda y aquello le preocupaba. Desde que le habían inyectado aquella droga extraña en su cuerpo podía percibir como los instintos animales de Coda salían con más frecuencia de lo deseado. Eran pequeños momentos pero la entrenada intuición de Erin le permitía captarlos nitidamente.

El pelirrojo se acercó lentamente hacia la cama hasta sentarse en el lado opuesto de donde estaba Coda para apoyar su espalda contra la suya.

-Antes de ser ascendido a estratega militar del ejército real era un simple asesino -dijo como si liberase un peso de su pecho -He matado a tanta gente que ya no tengo memoria de cuándo fue el primero ¿Un poco triste verdad? Pero en este planeta es matar o ser matado así que no tuve más remedio que hacer lo que me pedían -el tono de voz de Erin iba cambiando gradualmente.

Coda tragó saliva y sintió como la mano de Erin se posaba encima de la suya lentamente. Pudo volver a sentir como la bestia de su interior despertaba ante el inesperado roce y ansiaba cada vez más.  
Erin lo notó y entornó los ojos mientras se daba la vuelta para colocar su boca en el oído de Coda.

-Lo que mejor se me daba era engañar a mis victimas para luego clavarles un puñal por la espalda. Pero estoy seguro de que tú no buscas eso -murmuró contra su oído sintiendo como la energía que irradiaba Coda se iba volviendo cada vez más incontrolable.

Las sospechas de Erin se comenzaban a cumplir.

Se alejó de él al afirmar lo que se imaginaba, pero el otro chico le agarró del brazo tirándolo encima de la cama para situarse justo encima de él. Erin lo miró atónito y observó como la respiración de Coda estaba completamente entrecortada y sus ojos estaban teñidos de un color rojo atrayente. El pelirrojo puso las manos encima del pecho de Coda para indicar que se apartara pero a cambio fue inmovilizando de ambas manos mientras la boca del moreno se acercaba peligrosamente hacia su cuello.

Erin forcejeó para intentar librarse del otro chico pero su fuerza no era ni minimamente suficiente.

-¡Coda! No tienes que dejar que tu bestia te controle -le dijo al oído al poder sentir el cálido aliento de Coda en su cuello.

Antes de que pudiera seguir, sintió la lengua de Coda contra su cuello y como sus labios se fundían con la piel de aquella zona en pequeños besos llenos de lascividad. Erin sintió como su cuerpo se relajó ante aquel pequeño gesto pero su respiración se entrecortó. Aquel no era Coda, no era el Coda que tanto deseaba proteger.

Volvió a mover su cuerpo cuando Coda se separó de él y este intentó hacer el amago de hacer lo mismo con sus labios.

-Maldito animal... ¡CODA! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas antes de que el chico pudiera hacer nada más sobre su cuerpo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y pudo sentir como sus brazos volvían a estar libres de nuevo.

Coda se apartó al instante y se tocó la frente sin saber muy bien qué había ocurrido.

-M-mi cabeza... qué ha pasado... -dijo antes de fijarse en que Erin aun permanecía debajo de él mirándole con un rostro de todo menos amistoso.

-Quería asegurarme de una cosa y has dejado que la bestia de tu interior tomase el control -le miró desde abajo esperando a que el chico reaccionara y le dejara incorporarse.

Coda se apartó al instante y se puso de pie para volver a ponerse todas sus ropas de nuevo.

-Lo mejor es que salgamos de aquí y vayamos a lo que nos importa -no cruzó mirada con Erin y simplemente se colocó sus ropas apropiadamente.

Podía sentir como aquella sensación de descontrol de su interior aun le dolía por dentro, su piel quemaba y podía notar como todos sus sentidos se habían multiplicado por cinco. Cualquier pequeño roce e incluso olor podía despertar a su bestia de nuevo. Fuera lo que fuese lo que le ocurría, debería ponerle una solución cuanto antes o Erin correría peligro estando con él.

El pelirrojo lo miró sin decir nada e hizo lo que le había aconsejado el otro chico, colocándose toda su vestimenta de nuevo pero con un gran abrigo encima para ocultarlas. Le pasó un abrigo parecido a Coda e ingeniaron una copia del turbante para ocultar sus orejas debajo de él.

Antes de salir por la puerta, Coda extendió un brazo hacia Erin para detenerlo.

-¿Te hice algo malo? -preguntó dudoso con el rostro agachado.

Erin le miró con sorpresa.

-Has estado a punto de profanar mi pureza pero nada más, no te preocupes demasiado -dijo dándole dos pequeños golpes en su cabeza -He pasado por cosas peores.

Le miró a los ojos y pudo observar como el color rojizo iba desapareciendo gradualmente hasta volver a tener su grisáceo tono. Le miró atentamente y le devolvió el agarre.

-¿Qué has soñado para descontrolarte tanto? -preguntó apretando sus dedos alrededor del antebrazo del moreno.

Coda apartó la mirada y dirigió su vista a la nada para buscar un modo de responder a aquella pregunta. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaria el otro chico al saber su pasado con los habitantes de Lama, ni siquiera sabia si su relación volvería a ser la misma. Se mordió el labio y pudo sentir un ligero sabor metálico recorriendo su boca.  
El otro chico observó sus gestos atentamente y se dio por vencido soltándole y colocando sus dos manos detrás de la cabeza para comenzar a andar hacia la salida.

-Ya me lo contarás cuando estés listo –dijo en un tono relajante. Lo que menos quería era presionarlo.

Apretó sus manos en un puño y se re-acomodó su turbante en la cabeza.

-Gracias -murmuró.

Erin simplemente le dirigió una amigable sonrisa y abrió la puerta para dejar que el frío viento de la calle les golpease las mejillas.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Su objetivo principal era colarse en el palacio real para recuperar la estrella del planeta. Por suerte para ellos, Erin conocía lo suficientemente bien aquel lugar como para saber guiarse a través de él. Nada más llegar al castillo simplemente se guiaron por la vieja estrategia de colarse por las alcantarillas del subsuelo, no podían dejar que ninguno de los guardias del palacio les reconocieran, seguramente ya estaban al corriente de todo lo ocurrido en Bestia pero no podían dejarse comer por el lobo una vez en su boca.  
Los callejones subterráneos del palacio llevaban hacia una pequeña exclusa situada en uno de los amplios jardines interiores, ese seria el camino por el que entrar para llegar a la cámara real, su único problema era su exposición una vez llegasen al exterior, debían buscar un modo de esconderse.  
Los conductos eran parecidos a un laberinto pero simplemente se sirvieron del oído de Coda para lograr adivinar una ruta fuera de peligro que les llevase hasta su objetivo. Simplemente con los pequeños pasos de la gente encima de ellos podía decir con exactitud donde se encontraba cada uno, seria cuestión de tiempo hasta que el sonido del agua y el ambiente exterior fuera captados por sus oídos. Ampliar su rango de escucha al máximo posible requería de toda su atención por lo que cerró sus ojos durante todo el trayecto mientras se sujetaba al otro chico para no tropezarse con los obstáculos del camino.

Una vez llegaron a la pequeña alcantarilla por donde se hallaba su salida al exterior, esperaron a que todo posible testigo estuviese lo más lejos posible de ellos, aunque era prácticamente imposible debido al gran flujo de soldados del castillo, solo tenían una oportunidad para salir y esconderse.  
Erin se mordió la punta del dedo pulgar y miró hacia Coda. No estaba seguro de si las velocidades de ambos estaban equiparadas lo suficientemente bien como para poder hacerlo de modo desapercibido.  
Conocía la velocidad de ataque y movimiento de Coda a la perfección, pero aun así, un atisbo de preocupación cruzaba por su mente inconscientemente. No estaba en sus mejores condiciones, ni físicas ni mentales y eso podría causarles un problema si no eran precavidos.  
Cerró los ojos y trazó un mapa mental en su cabeza, no había estado demasiadas veces pero podía llegar a reconstruir en su cabeza los elementos básicos de las paredes y el jardín.  
La gran fuente situada en el mismo centro del patio principal les daba unos cuantos metros y despacio para buscar un lugar a sus espaldas hacia donde moverse. Lo único que necesitaba saber era si Coda estaba preparado para escalar por la fría pared de acero hasta uno de los ventanales que conducían a la cámara real, y llegar al pasillo que cruzó por última vez.

Habiendo hecho su planificación previa, abrió los ojos de nuevo y estiró sus articulaciones para poder hacer uso de ellas en plena forma, había perdido ligeramente su agilidad a la hora de acechar desde edificios o lugares concurridos por lo que no podía dejar que su imprudencia le matara.

-¿Cuál es el árbol más alto que has escalado? -preguntó Erin mientras estiraba sus gemelos.

Coda levantó una ceja ante tal pregunta e hizo una mueca.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? -dijo en un tono disconforme.

-Necesitamos llegar a la ventana del tercer piso, está situada a las cuarenta desde nuestra posición, tenemos un pequeño hueco entre los centímetros de altura que nos deja la fuente, en ese momento debemos retroceder y escondernos en los arbustos que tenemos a nuestras espaldas para esperar a que no haya nadie y subir rápidamente.

El moreno se colocó la mano en la barbilla y meditó el plan, no parecía mala idea y tampoco creía que le supusiera ningún impedimento, aunque hubiera pasado poco tiempo desde que sus heridas más graves sanaron, su cuerpo seguía estando en plena forma.

-En Bestia los árboles son más altos que cualquiera de los edificios de Lama.

El otro chico se rió haciendo una pequeña mueca y terminó estirando sus brazos hacia adelante para dar por finalizado su pequeño calentamiento.

-¿Oyes algo?

Coda cerró los ojos y escuchó atentamente.

-Hay cuatro personas, dos bastante lejos de nosotros y otros dos patrullando por los exteriores.

Aquella era su mejor oportunidad.

Erin saltó hacia las escaleras de la alcantarilla y lentamente deslizó la tapa con ambas manos para no hacer ruido mientras se sujetaba a la escalera de forma habilidosa. La retiró hacia uno de los lados y miró a su alrededor, saltó para evitar exponer todo su cuerpo al salir lentamente del pequeño agujero. Dio una voltereta en la fresca hierba y de un pisotón contra la fuente se deslizó hacia uno de los arbustos que se encontraba justo detrás de ellos. Aunque el gran abrigo le limitaba sus movimientos más de lo que le hubiera gustado, logró pasar desapercibido.  
El otro chico le miró atónito hasta que llegó su turno, se deslizó fuera y, usando sus cuatro extremidades, recorrió rápidamente la misma distancia usando estas como fuerza impulsora.  
Era un método menos elegante que el del ex asesino, pero el resultado fue igual de satisfactorio.

Ambos se situaron en diferentes ángulos para vigilar a los cuatro hombres que aun merodeaban por el lugar pero que aun no se había captado de su presencia. El jardín era aún más grande de lo que hubieran podido imaginar, tendrían que ser precavidos de no ser pillados por miradas curiosas desde ángulos muertos. Erin tocó el hombro de Coda y le señaló con la barbilla el lugar al que debían ir, no estaba tan alto como había creído el moreno en un principio, posiblemente unos veinte metros de altura les separaban del suelo. Miró a lo largo de la lisa fachada y fue visualizando su ruta a través de los pequeños salientes y las pocas ventanas que había a lo largo del muro.

Solo tenían una oportunidad, debían ser lo suficientemente rápidos como para subir en menos de cinco segundos. Coda sintió como una extraña aura comenzaba a irradiar del cuerpo del pelirrojo, sentía esa presión de acechamiento a su lado, un depredador esperando a su presa y poniendo todos sus sentidos en ella. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el pelirrojo se movió con rapidez y usando sus manos y sus pies como apoyo principal, escaló la empinada pared de dos impulsos y traspasó la pequeña ventana con una ágil voltereta al apoyar sus manos en la cornisa y girar todo su cuerpo en un silencioso movimiento.

Coda miró a su alrededor y observó como ningún guardia había reaccionado a su intromisión. Miró hacia arriba y esperó a la señal de Erin para realizar la misma maniobra. Sus movimientos no eran tan cuidados y silenciosos como los del pelirrojo por lo que tenia que ser precavido. Cogió impulso con sus dos brazos y avanzó hacia delante dando pequeños saltos entre los salientes de la pared hasta llegar a la parte de arriba de un limpio salto sin llegar a tocar el borde de la ventana.

Una vez arriba, observó como Erin le hacia gestos desde detrás de una de las columnas del lado contrario del pasillo. Este señaló la gran puerta que se encontraba a unos escasos metros de su posición.

-Es ahí -murmuró el pelirrojo.

Antes de que el moreno pudiera responder, unos pasos a sus espaldas alertaron al bestian, miró hacia todos lados para encontrar un lugar donde esconderse. Miró al pelirrojo y denotó con un gesto del barbilla como el chico también se había dado cuenta de la intromisión. Erin se acercó hacia Coda y le cogió de la cintura antes de que el otro chico pudiera tan si quiera negarse a ello. Cargó con él hasta uno de los pequeños salientes situados en la parte más alta del techo y se situaron en la esquina más cercana a la puerta para poder servir de punto muerto en su visión.

Trepó como pudo con el chico en brazos y lo apretó contra él para evitar que ambos perdiesen el equilibrio, los pasos eran cada vez más cercanos y fuertes, no se trataban de simples soldados, las orejas de Coda eran capaces de captar a más de seis personas dirigiéndose hacia su posición.  
El moreno se agarró con fuerza a las ropas del pelirrojo y este le puso una mano en la boca para que evitara hacer cualquier ruido. Sus entrenamientos en el pasado le habían enseñado a controlar su propia respiración en estos casos, pero no podía pedirle lo mismo al moreno.

Las puertas se fueron abriendo lentamente y ambos chicos sintieron como sus respiraciones se entrecortaban por la presión, si les pillaban seria el fin. Dos soldados con unos ropajes parecidos a los de Erin entraron por la puerta seguidos un alto chico de cabello azulado y uno de menor estatura a su lado. Las ropas de este último eran ostentosas y decoradas con todo lujo de detalles y piedras preciosas. Caminaba con la cabeza en alta y una fría mirada en su rostro mientras que su compañero simplemente le seguía sin mediar palabra aunque sus ojos estuviesen cubiertos por una venda de color negro.

Detrás de ellos, otros dos soldados cerraron las grandes puertas y se colocaron en el final de la formación para proteger a los dos invitados de cualquier ataque sorpresa.  
Erin entornó los ojos y sintió como un mal augurio le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba a bajo, en solo un momento pudo sentir como los ojos del chico peliazul se posaban en los suyos a través de la tupida tela que se interponía entre ellos. Erin sintió como su sangre se helaba y decidió no responder al ver que el chico simplemente volvió a girar su cabeza y proseguir su camino al lado de su soberano.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados, Erin volvió a agarrar a Coda de su cintura para bajar con delicadeza hasta el suelo de mármol y esperar detrás de una de las columnas a que los invitados pasasen por la gran puerta del trono real. En un primer momento le había extrañado la ausencia de soldados a las puertas del trono, pero aquella inesperada visita podía dar sentido a ese pequeño imprevisto. Normalmente en la corte real de Lama los soldados se posicionaban dentro de las propias salas para no levantar sospechas contra pequeños intrusos no deseados.

Una vez llegaron al final del pasillo, pudo oír el fuerte sonido de las armas de los soldados mientras estos desenfundaban.

-Antes de poder entrar, se necesita que acredite su identidad de nuevo -dijo uno de ellos.

El más bajito de los dos suspiró y dio un golpe con su bastón.

-¡Estupideces! -bramó estirando su ostentoso bastón contra el soldado que había formulado la pregunta -¡Dejadme ver al imprudente de vuestro Rey de una vez! -exclamó mientras que con su otra mano chasqueaba los dedos y ordenaba a su acompañante a apartar a los guardias para luego abrir la pesada puerta.

Los soldados volvieron a enfundar sus armas.

-Pero Rey Carnelian, no podemos romper nuestros protocolos -dijo uno en un tono preocupado.

El pelinaranja le miró con gesto de desaprobación y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Estás ordenándome algo? ¿A mi? -sus ojos estaban prendidos en fuego, solo un insensato se atrevería a contradecir sus palabras.

El soldado tragó saliva y se apartó hacia uno de los lados haciendo una señal a su compañero.

-No, su majestad.

Carnelian apartó su mirada y volvió a elevar su rostro antes de entrar por la colosal puerta gracias a la ayuda de su subordinado.

-Lazu, ya puedes relajarte -le dijo a su compañero. Este volvió a su posición estática y se situó detrás de él para guardar sus espaldas.

  
En el otro extremo del pasillo los otros dos chicos permanecían en silencio observando todo atentamente. Ninguno dijo nada, simplemente contemplaron sin mover ni un solo músculo, como si fueran una decoración más en aquel pasillo. Cuando las siluetas de los dos chicos desaparecieron tras la puerta, Erin se giró hacia Coda y pudo notar como algo no iba bien.  
El rostro del moreno estaba pálido y su respiración se había comenzado a entrecortar. Erin le miró sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante tal comportamiento y le cogió de la mano para intentar llamar su atención.

-¿Coda? -susurró.

No hubo respuesta, el chico simplemente miraba a la lejana puerta con la boca entreabierta como si acabase de ver un fantasma en persona. El pelirrojo lo cogió de los hombros para apoyarlo contra la pared y hacer que reaccionara dándole un par de sacudidas desde sus hombros.

-E-está... vivo... -murmuró casi inaudiblemente.

Erin le miró a los ojos y pudo notar como el tono carmín estaba volviendo de nuevo a ellos. Si Coda se descontrolaba ahora no podrían lograr su propósito ni aunque consiguieran escapar con vida. Todo estaba echado a suertes en unos pocos segundos. Erin no solía perder la compostura tan fácilmente en ese tipo de situaciones, pero conocía lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser la bestia de Coda, si dejaba que llegase a más no lo contarían...  
En un acto de desesperación, le tomó de ambas mejillas e hizo que le mirase a los ojos mientras le propinaba unos ligeros golpes en sus mofletes para que reaccionara.

-Venga, Coda. Reacciona. No dejes que te posea de nuevo -murmuró para sí mismo en un acto de desesperación.

Al ver como los ojos de Coda no cambiaban su color, decidió hacer lo único que podría distraer a la bestia del moreno de cualquier otro pensamiento. Aproximó sus cuerpos aún más y antes de arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer, junto sus labios en un torpe beso.  
Nunca había hecho algo como aquello pero era la única opción que pasaba por su mente.

Al separar sus labios sintió como por sus propios dedos comenzaban a correr pequeños hilos de un liquido húmedo. Erin le miró al rostro y vio como un río de lágrimas surcaba las mejillas del otro chico a la vez que el carmín de sus ojos iba volviendo a su gris habitual.

Erin sintió como la respiración del otro chico se fue relajando y su peso recayó en el pecho del pelirrojo. Lágrimas humedecieron los ropajes del lamaniamo y sintió como Coda se agarraba con fuerza contra él.

-¿C-Coda? -preguntó sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Lentamente el nombrado se irguió hasta quedar de nuevo a la altura de los ojos de Erin quien le miraba con una expresión llena de confusión y preocupación.

Las lágrimas habían dejado de caer por sus mejillas y ahora simplemente se limpiaba torpemente con las mangas de sus ropas.

-Carnelian... -murmuró -Mi hermano está vivo...  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you enjoyed the story please let me know by giving it kudos or leaving a comment!!


End file.
